POR QUE ME HICISTE ESTO
by myhouse
Summary: House y Cuddy atraviesan una situación inesperada muy difícil; situado entre la cuarta y quinta temporada.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, les traigo este nuevo fic que parece que llevo siglos escribiendo =P pero ahora con toda la emoción del final de la sexta temporada y el inicio de la septima y del Huddy claro, pues la creatividad regresó y creo que por fin podre terminarlo =D

Esta ambientado en lo que sería la cuarta y quinta temporda así que Kutner no esta muerto, Cameron sigue con Chase, ella trabajando en urgencias y él en cirugía, la historia pues si y no sigue mucho de la serie, se podran dar cuenta cuales son los cambios obvios jijiji

La historia es continua, no hay saltos hacia el futuro pero si hay flashbacks.

La voy a clasificar como M, aunque este primer capítulo no es de ese tipo que digamos, más adelante si lo será, habrá escenas de sexo explícito.

Bueno los dejo leer =)

**POR QUE ME HICISTE ESTO**

Parecía un día perfecto, el cielo lucía un azul intenso y sin ninguna nube aparente, lo único que contrastaba con ese azul intenso era la gama de verdes de los diferentes árboles que había alrededor, sus hojas se veían nuevas y tiernas, al igual que las de las flores multicolores que había por doquier, el pasto parecía una alfombra que cubría hasta donde los ojos alcanzaban a ver, era evidente que era primavera, el viento soplaba ligeramente, refrescando al contacto con la piel, House cerró los ojos para sentir el viento en su cara y poder oler los diferentes aromas que traía consigo ese maravilloso fenómeno natural; extrañamente se sentía bien, su pierna no le dolía y parecía tener más energías que de costumbre, de repente un viento más fuerte sacudió las copas de los árboles más altos, House miró extrañado el cielo, el color verde del bosque parecía estarse mezclando con el azul del cielo, parecía una escena de un cuadro que se hubiera mojado y los colores comenzaban a fusionarse para dar lugar a nuevos matices.

El viento soplaba más fuerte cada vez y los colores se mezclaban aun más, House volteaba a todos lados tratando de encontrar alguna explicación; comenzó a caminar más y más rápido cada vez, quería evitarlo a como diera lugar pero parecía imposible algo estaba haciendo que volviera a la realidad, mejor dicho algo estaba haciendo que dejara atrás su sueño.

Podía sentir que algo jalaba de las cobijas, giró para quedar bocarriba con los brazos extendidos, de repente algo cayó sobre su estómago, no fue un golpe tan fuerte como para sacarle el aire pero si para que abriera los ojos y levantara la cabeza para saber que era.

-¡Ya levántate papi! ¡Ya levántate!-

Un pequeño de unos dos años gritaba y saltaba sobre el estómago de House.

-Basta- Decía aun medio dormido mientras dejaba caer su cabeza sobre la almohada.

El pequeño ignoró las palabras de su padre y continúo saltando sobre él.

House colocó su mano izquierda sobre la espalda del pequeño y lo atrajo hacía su pecho. El pequeño simplemente se recostó, no opuso resistencia, le gustaba oír latir el corazón de su padre, en tanto él trataba de reconciliar el sueño.

-Ya es hora de que te levantes- Decía Lisa Cuddy recargada en el marco de la puerta de la habitación y que desde hace un par de minutos observaba la tierna escena.

El pequeño levantó la cabeza para ver a su mamá que entraba a la habitación.

-Ya esta listo el desayuno-

-Humm, cinco minutos mássss- Decía con voz adormilada.

-Ya es hora de qué se levante papá ¿Verdad James?-

-Siiiii- El pequeño se quitó de encima de House y comenzó a saltar sobre la cama.

-Noooo- Imploraba House mientras giraba hacía la orilla de la cama.

El pequeño seguía saltando y su padre resignado se sentó en la orilla de la cama, tomó su bastón, se levantó y se dirigió al baño.

-Ya no saltes, mi amor- Le decía Cuddy a su hijo mientras sacaba ropa de los cajones –No te tardes, ya esta listo el desayuno- Levantó la voz para que House pudiera escucharla. Ayudó a bajar de la cama a su pequeño que usaba un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta igual que su padre, he inmediatamente el pequeño se hecho a correr hacía la cocina.

* * *

House entró a la cocina aun medio dormido al momento que la decana sentaba a su vástago en su sillita. Para desayunar había avena con fresas, pan tostado, leche para James y café para House y Cuddy.

House se sentó a la mesa y para poder despertar le dio un sorbo a la taza de café que tenía enfrente, le dio una mordida al pan tostado y comenzó a comerse las fresas de la avena.

-No te comas sólo las fresas-

House levantó la mirada hacía Cuddy pero vio que al que le decía era a James, pero empezó a comerse la avena de todos modos.

Lisa le quitó su cucharita al niño para darle ella el desayuno.

-Hoy vas a tener que cuidar a James-

-¿Por qué?-

-¡Porque es tú hijo!... Y porque tengo reunión con dos benefactores-

-Sabía que había algo oscuro detrás de esa petición-

-No es algo oscuro, es para obtener más recursos para el hospital y no es una petición ¡Lo vas a tener que cuidar!-

-Bueno ya… no daré consulta en la clínica-

-¿Qué?-

-Quieres que lo cuide ¿no?, no puedo hacer las dos cosas-

Lisa lo miró con una expresión de "hay este hombre" y continuó dándole su avena a James, al no decir nada prácticamente había dicho que estaba bien que no diera consulta y House lo sabía.

-¿Tengo que cuidarlo todo el día?- Preguntó House antes de meterse otra cucharada de avena a la boca.

En la oficina de Cuddy habían habilitado un espacio para James y sus cosas, para que ella lo tuviera lo más cerca posible, pero si estaba ocupada se lo dejaba a House y si este también lo estaba se lo dejaban a alguno de sus amigos como Wilson y la mejor opción Cameron, como último recurso si no había quien lo cuidara lo llevaban a la guardería del hospital.

-Sólo por la tarde… tengo que ir a las oficinas de uno de los benefactores; en la mañana el otro benefactor va a ir al hospital… además le encantan los niños-

-¡Aaahh claro! Usa a nuestro hijo para manipular a la gente-

-Aaa… yo…-

-¡Bien mujer! Que traiga el sustento a la mesa ¿verdad hijo?- Dijo enérgico y volteando a ver a su pequeño, James sólo lo miraba y sonreía -A ver, dame eso, tú también tienes que comer- Le dijo a Cuddy mientras le quitaba de la mano la cucharita y empezaba a darle él de comer a James.

Lisa había terminado su desayuno y House estaba terminando de darle a James el suyo.

-Lava los platos-

-¿Porqué yo?-

-¿Prefieres levantarte más temprano y preparar el desayuno?-

House la miró entrecerrando los ojos y comenzó a llevar los platos y tazas al fregadero.

-Ya nos vamos a bañar-Dijo Cuddy mientras sacaba al pequeño de su sillita.

-Aja-

* * *

En el baño Lisa cargaba a James mientras les caía el agua de la regadera, de repente la puerta de la ducha se abrió y entró House.

-Ya era hora, toma sostenlo- Cuddy le pasó el niño a House.

House se paró bajo el chorro del agua mientras Lisa se lavaba el cabello, cuando ella terminó de lavarse el cabello y enjabonarse el cuerpo, House se hizo aun lado para que le cayera el agua a ella.

Mientras James se entretenía con una esponja en forma de rana, Greg contemplaba a su esposa, observaba como pasaba sus manos sobre su cuerpo para quitarse el jabón, la espuma y como disfrutaba del agua que caía.

-Ahora es turno de James- Le decía Cuddy de forma tierna a su pequeño.

House inclinó un poco a su hijo para que Lisa le lavara el cabello y lo enjabonara.

-Bien James, ya estas limpio, ahora le toca a papi- Decía mirando a su hijo y enseguida a House que dejó ver una sonrisa.

-Vamos, dame tu brazo-

House sujeto bien a James con un brazo y estiró el otro, Cuddy comenzó a tallarlo, cuando terminó con el brazo siguió con la espalda continuó con el cuello, el pecho, bajo al estómago mientras tanto House se cambiaba de brazo a James para que Cuddy también pudiera tallarle el otro. Cuddy iba bajando cada vez más y House sonreía cada vez más.

-Ni lo pienses-

-¿Qué? No estoy haciendo nada-

-¡Claro! No frente a James-

-¡Ya lo sé!, ¿Qué crees que soy?-

Cuddy no lo volteó a ver y continuó tallándole las piernas. A House ya no le importaba que ella viera su cicatriz, los dos ya se conocían perfectamente de pies a cabeza.

House le pasó el niño a Cuddy para que lo enjuagara y para que él se pudiera lavar el cabello.

Los tres salieron del baño con sus respectivas batas de baño, Lisa llevaba a James en brazos y lo colocó sobre la cama en la cual ya había ropa del pequeño, de Lisa y de House.

-Sigue intentando- Dijo House a Cuddy mientras ponía unos jeans sobre un traje que estaba sobre la cama, ella sólo se sonrió.

Se comenzaron a vestir, House terminó en menos de diez minutos, así que salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la sala, tenía por lo menos veinte minutos antes de que Lisa se terminara de vestir y vistiera a James.

House encendió la televisión, se sentó en el sofá, se recargó en el respaldo y cerró los ojos. Ya se estaba quedando dormido cuando sintió como James había llegado corriendo y se había recargado en sus piernas, no le dio mucha importancia, el pequeño empezaría a jugar con sus juguetes y lo dejaría dormir. Pero James no hacía ruido, eso intrigó un poco a House así que abrió un ojo para ver que hacía su retoño, James estaba recargado en el sofá mirando al frente, Greg abrió el otro ojo y volteó hacía la televisión para ver que atraía tanto la atención de James, la película que se estaba transmitiendo había subido de tono, de inmediato House se incorporó, buscó el control remoto y apago la televisión.

-¿Se estaban bañando papi?-

-Si…así es-

House sólo le dirigió una sonrisa a su pequeño y se volvió a recargar en el sofá.

Ya habían pasado veinticinco minutos y House que estaba dormido ya se estaba yendo de lado, en tanto James jugaba con unos carritos.

-Ya estoy lista, vámonos-

-Mmmm-

-Ya vámonos-

-Cinco minutos mássss-

-Date prisa además siempre te duermes en el auto-

-Si, por que me obligas a levantarme temprano… para llegar temprano al trabajo- Le reclamaba a Cuddy que estaba levantando algunos de los juguetes de James y los colocaba en una caja.

-¡Por que esa es tu obligación!, y ya no discutas, vamos-

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Se ve prometedor? ¿O ya ni le sigo?


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, gracias por sus reviews =)

Espero poder subir un nuevo capítulo los viernes =D

**POR QUE ME HICISTE ESTO**

Al entrar al hospital Cuddy llevaba en una mano su bolsa-portafolio y con la otra a James, House llevaba dos mochilas parecidas, en una llevaba sus cosas y en la otra las de James. Los tres caminaron hasta la puerta de la clínica.

-Que tengas un buen día-

-Tú también- Contestó House.

Se dieron un beso y House le entregó la mochila de James a Cuddy. Él se dirigió a los elevadores y ella a su oficina.

Cuando House llegó a su oficina todo el equipo lo esperaba.

-Hombre de 38 años, practica skate…- Dijo Trece.

-¿Con esa edad y aun sigue haciendo skate? ¿Quién es Tony Hawk?-

-Tú hacías skate- Dijo Foreman mirando a House de forma inquisidora.

-¡No profesionalmente!-

-Se rompió el cuello y quedó cuadripléjico – Interrumpió Kutner.

-Si ya tienes el diagnóstico, no se que hacemos hablando-

-No aparece nada en las radiografías –Agregó Foreman –Además de que dice que la rutina que practicaba no era tan complicada y no había riesgo de lastimarse el cuello-

-Y si él lo dijo debe ser cierto – Dijo Taub sarcastico.

-Puede ser Esclerosis Múltiple - Comentó Kutner.

-O Mielitis Transversa con inflamación de disco- Complementó Foreman.

-Hagan Resonancia Magnética y busquen el video de cuando se rompió el cuello- Ordenó House.

Todos se le quedaron mirando.

-Estos tipos siempre se filman para saber en que están fallando y capturas sus hazañas –Dijo al ver la expresión de incertidumbre del equipo – ¡Y deberían ver las fantásticas fracturas expuestas que se ven!-

Los cuatro asintieron y salieron de la oficina. Ahora House podía ir a su sillón y dormir un poco más para compensar el levantarse temprano.

En tanto en su oficina Cuddy estaba recibiendo al benefactor.

-Buenos días Sr. Jones –

-Buenos días Dra. Cuddy –

El Sr. Jones era un hombre de unos sesenta años, cortés, amable y con una expresión humilde, y aun que no pareciera que tuviera dinero, si que lo poseía, y mucho.

-Pase por favor-

-Gracias-

-Tomé asiento por favor-

-Gracias, que bonito hospital-

-Gracias Sr. Jones, espero que sea aun más de su agrado- Expresaba Cuddy con una sonrisa en el rostro.

De repente un ruido se escuchó de una de las esquinas de la oficina, el Sr. Jones giró sobre su lado derecho y vio al pequeño James sentado sobre un tapete de colores jugando con unos bloques.

-¿Pero que tenemos aquí?- Decía el Sr. Jones mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacía el pequeño. Cuddy también se levantó y se dirigió hacia James y el Sr. Jones.

-Es mi hijo, espero no le moleste pero me siento más segura teniéndolo aquí- Le confesaba, sin quitarle los ojos de encima al Sr. Jones en espera de su reacción.

-Claro que no me molesta, hola pequeñito ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Dile al Sr. Jones que te llamas James- Le indicaba Cuddy a su hijo de forma tierna.

-¡Ah! Hola James, ¿Te gusta estar en el trabajo con mami?-

El niño sólo lo miraba de pies a cabeza para estudiarlo, en eso se parecía a su padre. El Sr. Jones sacó de la bolsa interna de su saco una paleta y se la entregó, James inmediatamente la tomó y decidió que podía aprovechar al Sr. Jones igual que su mamá.

-¿Le gustaría dar un recorrido por el hospital?-

-Sólo si James nos acompaña- Contesto el Sr. Jones de forma alegre.

-Por supuesto-

Cuddy cargo a James pero inmediatamente el Sr. Jones lo tomó y lo cargó, Cuddy se sorprendió un poco pero dejó que continuara pues… bueno era el Sr. Jones. Al pequeño no le importó sabía que obtendría más dulces de ese señor o algún otro beneficio.

-Espero que no le importe si yo lo llevo-

-En absoluto- Dijo Cuddy sonriente mientras salían de su oficina.

-Pero es que me encantan los niños…-

-Si… lo puedo ver-

-Desde que mi pequeña Lucy murió de cáncer, cuando tan sólo tenía once años…-

-Cuanto lo siento-

-Mi esposa y yo decidimos no tener más hijos, no quisimos volver a pasar por lo mismo de forma directa…decidimos que nuestras vidas y recursos los enfocaríamos a los niños y su bienestar-

-Al menos algo bueno salió de esa terrible tragedia-

-Si… así es- Se quedó pensativo el Sr. Jones.

-¿Le gustaría empezar por el área de pediatría?-Interrumpió Cuddy los pensamientos del benefactor.

El recorrido duro un par de horas y el Sr. Jones estaba encantado con el hospital y su personal y claro con James que se había portado estupendamente.

-Vaya James eres un niño muy bien portado y esos ojos azules que tienes son únicos-

-Los heredo de su padre- Dijo orgullosamente Cuddy sin dejar de ver a su retoño.

-¡Ah! ¿En serio? ¿Y se puede saber quien es el padre?-

-Su nombre es Gregory House-

-¿Gregory House?-

-Así es, el doctor Gregory House, trabaja en este mismo hospital- Decía Cuddy gozosamente.

-¿El Dr. Gregory House? ¿El mismo que hizo detener el corazón de una pequeña con cáncer y congelarla?-

-Aaa… así es, el mismo- Respondió Cuddy insegura.

-Aff, fue un procedimiento muy arriesgado-

-Si… pero fue el único método para saber que era lo que tenía la pequeña- Contestó Cuddy aun de forma insegura pero dispuesta a defender las acciones de su doctor estrella.

-Pues me alegra que lo hayan hecho, esa pequeña necesitaba toda la ayuda posible-

Cuddy sólo sonrío y disimuló el pánico que había sentido segundo antes.

-James espero que hayas heredado la inteligencia de tus padres además de sus ojos y cabello, por que espero que te conviertas en medico y dirijas este hospital en un futuro-

James escuchaba atentamente al Sr. Jones, sabía que tenía que hacer algo astuto después de todo era hijo de Lisa Cuddy así que sonrió y recargo su cabecita en el benefactor, el Sr. Jones también sonrío y miró a Cuddy.

-¿Que tal si agregamos otros cincuenta millones a la donación?-

-Ahh… no sólo yo se lo agradecería, el hospital entero también… y por supuesto los pacientes…Sr. Jones muchas gracias no se arrepentirá de su decisión-

Después de discutir algunos detalles Cuddy despidió al Sr. Jones. La reunión había salido a la perfección, Lisa sabía que no lo había sido posible sin su pequeño que ya mostraba que había heredado la habilidad de persuasión y astucia de ambos.

Pero no había tiempo para pensar, Cuddy tenía otra cita y se tenía que dar prisa para llevar a James con House, inmediatamente comenzó a guardar las cosas del pequeño en su mochila.

* * *

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, gracias por sus reviews =)

**POR QUE ME HICISTE ESTO**

En su oficina House estaba revisando unos papeles no muy emocionado por cierto, sólo lo hacia para hacer tiempo hasta que empezará su telenovela pero si le pasaba algo grave al paciente sería mejor, así ya no estaría aburrido.

La pierna le comenzaba a doler así que sacó su frasco de vicodin y tomó uno, dejo el frasco sobre su escritorio y dio media vuelta en su silla para tomar una botella de agua y darle un sorbo, cuando volteó de nuevo vio que Cuddy entraba a la oficina cargando a James, la mochila y su bolso, él se levantó y en cuanto Lisa se aproximó al escritorio, tomó a James y lo sentó en su silla.

-Y no toques nada- Advirtió al niño antes de incorporarse para ayudar a Cuddy con la mochila.

-Nos vemos a las cinco- Dijo Cuddy acercándose a House para darle un beso.

-Claro-

-Nos vemos mi amor- Alzó la voz para que la oyera su hijo mientras ella salía apresurada hacía los elevadores.

House como de costumbre le miraba el trasero, cuando volteó a ver a James, el niño tenía en las manos el frasco de vicodin y se lo llevaba a la boca, House rápidamente se lo arrebató y le dio un manazo.

-¡Y no llores!-

James sólo miró a su papá y enseguida bajó la mirada, empezaba a hacer pucheros.

El equipo entró a la sala de diagnóstico y House se dirigió hacía ellos para saber los resultados de las pruebas, James al ver a su papá alejarse se bajó de la silla y corrió hacia él, Trece quién llevaba el expediente del paciente fue la última en entrar, en ese momento James se tropezó con la unión de las alfombras de las dos oficinas y cayó, enseguida comenzó a llorar todos voltearon a verlo, Trece rápidamente lo levantó y lo cargó.

-Ya, ya, no pasó nada-

-Bu bu bu-

-No te pasó nada-

-Papiii- Decía el pequeño estirando sus bracitos hacia su papá, Trece se acercó a House quien sólo miró al techo y estiro el brazo, Trece le entregó al niño, James enseguida se sujeto del saco de su papá con el que se secó las lagrimas.

-¿Y bien? que salió en la resonancia-

-Salió negativa- Contesto Foreman, House se quedó pensativo.

-Tal vez ingirió alguna droga que daño su sistema nervioso y lo paralizó- Dijo Taub.

-Repitan las pruebas, hagan un análisis toxicológico para descartar alguna causa externa y una EMG, necesitamos saber donde se originó todo, si en las piernas o la columna-

Todo el equipo asintió y salió de la oficina para hacer las pruebas. House se dirigió a la suya en donde sentó a James en su sillón reclinable, y fue hacia la mochila de su hijo para sacar una toallita húmeda para limpiarle el rostro, de las que siempre cargaba Cuddy por si se necesitaban.

-¿Pero a quien tenemos aquí? –

-¡Tío Wilson!-

-¿Pero que te pasó? ¿Estabas llorando?, ¿HOUSE? ¿Qué le hiciste?-

-¡No le hice nada! Se tropezó con la alfombra- Dijo acercándose a Wilson y entregándole la toallita húmeda, Wilson la tomó y le limpió la cara a su ahijado.

-¡Listo! Te vez igual de limpio y atractivo como tu padrino-

House sólo rodó los ojos, Wilson no podía dejar de decir que James era su ahijado, eso lo hacía feliz, por eso mismo House sabía que habían elegido bien, además siempre se le venía a la mente el día que se lo habían dicho.

_[Flashback]_

_-No se por que discutimos de nuevo esto, ya decidimos cual va a ser el nombre-_

_-Sólo es para saber si hay otras opciones o si te gustaría ponerle dos o más nombres-_

_-¡Hay por favor! ¿Romperte la cabeza con uno no te basta?-_

_-Bueno la verdad quiero saber que otros nombres te hubieran gustado… bueno no se… ¿Gregory tal vez?-_

_-Para terminar diciéndole Junior o simplemente Jr. ¿dos consonantes? –_

_-Bueno, como tú queda descartado, ¿Qué te parece el nombre de tu padre?- House se le quedo mirando muy seriamente –Bueno ya, eso fue una mala idea- Decía Cuddy evitando la mirada de su esposo._

_-¡Miren a quien tenemos aquí!- Wilson había entrado junto a la enfermera que llevaba al nuevo integrante de la familia House._

_-Aquí tiene Dra. Cuddy, ya está limpio y por cierto es muy lindo- _

_-Gracias- Dijo Cuddy muy contenta sin dejar de ver a su bebé. La enfermera salió de la habitación -¿Pero que hacías con la enfermera?-_

_-Ah… me estaba asegurando de que todo estuviera bien-_

_-Wilson el hecho de que te hayamos dicho que serás el padrino no quiere decir que estés con el todo el tiempo- _

_-¡Déjalo mujer! Así me va a quitar mucho peso de encima-_

_-Tú vas a tener que cumplir con todas tus obligaciones de padre- Le indicaba Cuddy muy seria. _

_-Bueno ya… que bueno que una de esas obligaciones es acostarme con la madre para darle un hermanito-_

_-Por cierto… ¿Cual va a ser el nombre del bebé? No se lo pusieron en el brazalete- Los interrumpió Wilson._

_-Pues nos rompimos la cabeza al pensar en el y fue muy difícil la decisión, había que tomar en cuenta muchos factores como…-_

_-¡House!- Lo regaño Cuddy –Ya dile-_

_-¡Por una decisión unánime! Después de una larga reunión…-_

_-¡House!-_

_-Ok… se va a llamar… James, nada de Jim o Jimmy ¿Entendido?- _

_-¿En serio?- Wilson volteó a ver a Cuddy para saber si House no estaba jugando, Cuddy le sonrío indicando que era verdad, inmediatamente se le dibujo una gran sonrisa en el rostro que ni el se hubiera imaginado._

_Wilson se acercó a House y lo abrazó, House como no queriendo también lo abrazó, enseguida se dirigió a Cuddy que estaba sentada en la cama sosteniendo al pequeño y también la abrazó._

_-Hola James yo soy tú padrino ¿Y sabes que? te llamas igual que yo- Le decía Wilson muy emocionado al bebé._

_Cuddy sonreía y miraba a Wilson, House también se estaba sonriendo ante la escena que le parecía divertida._

_-A...a...a no lo puedo creer…yo… yo… tampoco los he felicitado- Enseguida Wilson volvió a abrazar a Cuddy-Felicidades nueva mamá -Se dirigió hacía House –Felicidades nuevo papá- Los dos se abrazaron._

_Aunque House intentaba no demostrar la gran felicidad que le producía haberse convertido en padre, ver a su esposa llena de felicidad además de ver a su mejor amigo feliz por la noticia que le habían dado, Wilson y Cuddy si lo notaban._

_-¿Pero y por qué escogieron mi nombre?- Se puso serio._

_Lisa y Greg se voltearon a ver y al unísono le contestaron-¡Porque eres nuestro mejor amigo!-_

_A Wilson se le volvió a dibujar una gran sonrisa. _

_-Además de que Evan es muy estúpido-Agregó House. _

_[Fin Flashback]_

A House se le dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa al recordar ese día; miró a su hijo y a Wilson que por enésima vez le decía a James que él era su padrino o algo relacionado a eso, House rodó los ojos, no sabía como James no se hartaba de Wilson como a él le ocurría a veces, sonrió, sabía muy bien por que, por que al igual que él lo aguantaba por que obtenía algo del oncólogo, en su caso podría ser comida, dinero, favores, su amistad que era lo que más le importaba, su pequeño era igual, obtenía dulces, regalos, entretenimiento, pero sobre todo la atención y el amor de su tío Wilson.

House sonrió aun más, siempre después de recordar ese día le venía enseguida a la mente…

* * *

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, gracias por sus reviews =)

Les dejo otro capítulo =)

**POR QUE ME HICISTE ESTO**

Siempre después de recordar ese día le venía enseguida a la mente el recuerdo que en verdad contestaba la pregunta que les había hecho Wilson ese día, de por que le habían puesto su nombre a James.

_[Flashback] _

_-¿Qué te parece Arthur?-_

_-No esta mal-_

_-¿O Alexander?-_

_-Umm… nombre de rey griego…me gusta-_

_-Crees que debemos escoger el nombre por su significado o por que se oye bien…-_

_-Ooo… por que nos gusta, también es una buena idea-Dijo irónico._

_-Ya lo sé, es sólo que estoy abarcando todas las posibilidades… o el nombre de alguien famoso-_

_-Uuumm… puede ser… que te parece Wolfang o Amadeus o mejor aún Sócrates o Platón o Aristóteles- Decía House de forma burlona. _

_-¡House! esto es enserio-_

_-Yo lo digo enserio-Decía mientras ponía una expresión seria –Bueno en que estabas pensando-_

_-Ah… no lo sé… Alexander me gusta… además es el nombre del inventor de la penicilina…o Louis-_

_-¿Por Louis Pasteur? Por Dios mujer, tus ideas son peores que las mías-_

_ -No le vamos a poner Louis Pasteur… sólo Louis-_

_-Como tú quieras- Dijo con una expresión de cansancio._

_-¡House! ya cumplí ocho meses de embarazo y aun no hemos decidido el nombre del bebé-House fijo la mirada como cuando resolvía un caso._

_-¡Ya lo tengo!- Cuddy lo miró dudosa –Le pondremos James- _

_-¿Él nombre de Wilson?-_

_-¿No es perfecto?-_

_-¿Perfecto por qué?-_

_-Porque Wilson además de que es nuestro mejor amigo y ya le dijimos que va a ser el padrino…fue gracias a él que fue concebida esta criatura- Decía House al mismo tiempo que pasaba su mano sobre el vientre crecido de Lisa. _

_-¿Concebido gracias a Wilson?- Cuddy se quedó pensativa. _

_-Hace ocho meses… cuando te espere a que salieras de tu reunión- _

_–¡O por Dios!…tienes razón-Volteó a ver a House con una gran sonrisa que él también tenía. _

_-¿Verdad que es perfecto?-_

_-Pues… James es un lindo nombre y… si es perfecto-_

_Ocho meses antes…_

_-¿House?-_

_Cuddy había entrado a la oficina silenciosamente al ver a House dormido en su sillón, pasaban de las once de la noche._

_-House ya vámonos-Cuddy se sentó en el banquito en donde House recargaba sus pies. _

_-Humm-_

_-Ya vámonos dormilón-_

_-No te vuelvo a esperar- Decía House aún con los ojos cerrados._

_-Te puedo compensar por haberme esperado si nos vamos ahora mismo- Decía Cuddy con un tono picarón. House inmediatamente abrió los ojos._

_-Quiero que me compenses ahora mismo-_

_-Por eso ya vámonos a casa-_

_-No… ahora mismo significa en este momento-_

_-House no lo podemos hacer aquí en el hospital-_

_-¿Por qué no? Ya le hemos hecho en tú oficina, en los baños, en…-_

_-Bueno ya, ya, es que aquí en tú oficina no parece buena idea- Cuddy había observado como un enfermero había pasado muy apresurado hacía los elevadores–Es que si no te habías dado cuenta tu oficina es de cristal y no se puede ocultar mucho-_

_-Y ahora sabes como me siento… además tú me diste esta oficina para vigilarme ¿No es cierto?-Cuddy sólo se sonrió –Podemos cerrar las persianas-_

_-Ah… no lo sé, siempre queda alguna un poco abierta-House se le quedo mirando._

_-¡Ya sé!- House se levantó y tomó a Cuddy de la mano -Ven- Caminaron hacia el balcón de la oficina._

_-¿Pero a donde vamos?-House salto el pequeño muro que había en medio y ayudó a Cuddy a cruzarlo._

_-Wilson nunca cierra esta puerta- Decía House al momento en que abría la misma -¡Si!- expresó triunfante._

_-House si estas pensando…-_

_-Querías un lugar más privado ¿no?-_

_-Pero no creó que sea una buena idea... ¡House!- Él la había jalado del brazo para que entrara de una vez a la oficina. _

_-¡Vamos mujer! Compénsame- _

_-Hooooouse….- Él había arrojado a un lado su bastón y había comenzado a besarla en el cuello, ella simplemente lo disfrutaba._

_Él no dejaba de besarla en el cuello subiendo lentamente hasta sus labios al mismo tiempo que le quitaba el saco sastre que llevaba. Lisa no se quedaba atrás también comenzó a quitarle el saco que en verdad le estorbaba para sentir sus pectorales. Los dos se besaban apasionadamente moviéndose lentamente hacia el sofá, tropezando una que otra vez con la mesa de centro propiedad del oncólogo. La luz que entraba de la puerta por donde habían entrado era perfecta, los dejaba ver lo suficiente el uno del otro pero aun continuaban cubiertos por la oscuridad. House se separó un momento de Cuddy para desabotonarle la blusa y poder contemplar la hermosa imagen del sostén y lo que este sostenía, Cuddy se le quedo mirando con una sonrisa picara y mordiéndose el labio inferior._

_-No es justo, que yo tenga menos prendas que tú- Y comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de su compañero de travesuras._

_House también le sonrió y le ayudo a quitarle la camisa que fue arrojada a algún lugar de la oficina, Cuddy levantó un poco la camiseta que llevaba House indicándole que le faltaba esa prenda, él velozmente se la quitó y la dejo caer aun lado de ellos._

_-Ahora yo soy el que tiene menos ropa puesta-_

_Cuddy pasó sus brazos para atrás sin dejar de mirar a House y se desabrocho el sostén, Greg la ayudo a bajar los delgados tirantes y deslizarlos por sus brazos tan suaves para poder deshacerse del sostén que fue a parar a un lado de la camiseta de House. Por fin lo que más le gustaba contemplar de Lisa estaba al descubierto, House tomó un de los pechos de Lisa con su mano y comenzó a darle un suave masaje mientras se acercaba despacio para volver a besarla, ambos podían sentir la respiración cada vez más cerca del otro. Pasó su brazo libre por su cintura para atraerla más hacia él, ella hizo lo mismo con los suyos recorriendo la espalda de él de arriba a bajo sin dejarlo de besarlo sólo alejándose momentáneamente para tomar un poco de aire._

_House comenzó a desabrochar la falda y sólo le soltó el pecho para poder quitarle esa prenda que la hacia ver espectacular todos los días. Ella sin dejar de besarlo comenzó a desabrocharle el cinturón que sujetaba fuertemente esos jeans característicos de él._

_Lisa dio un pequeño paso para deshacerse de la falda que había quedado a sus pies no sin antes bajar el cierre de los jeans del nefrólogo. Ambos se besaban apasionadamente cerrando los ojos y abriéndolos de vez en cuando para ver la expresión de su pareja y en momentos coincidir con la mirada del otro. A la par recorrían la espalda del otro con movimientos suaves que se hacían cada vez más intensos y rápidos. Cuddy comenzó a bajarle el pantalón a House, él inmediatamente se quitó uno de sus zapatos deportivos son su pie para poder hacer más fácil la tarea que Lisa había empezado, para quitarse el otro House se recargó un poco en Cuddy para disminuir el peso sobre su pierna, a ella le encantaba que hiciera eso, demostraba que en verdad confiaba en ella además de que sabía que podía confiar plenamente en él._

_Cuddy se apartó de House para poder poner sus manos sobre el pecho de él que enseguida comenzó a bajar lentamente siguiendo con su abdomen para llegar al pantalón y quitárselo de una vez por todas, House la ayudó a mitad del caminó y dando unos pasos para sacarlos por fin junto con los calcetines._

_Ahora House sólo llevaba puesto sus bóxers y Cuddy sus pantaletas además de sus zapatillas. Greg se acercó a Lisa y pasó sus manos por su cintura al momento que ella lo besaba y pasaba una de sus manos sobre la nuca de él, House bajo lentamente sus manos hasta alcanzar el trasero de Lisa y darle un apretón pero subiendo de nuevo a la espalda más tersa que jamás hubiera imaginado y volviendo a bajar para deslizar sus manos dentro de las pantaletas de Cuddy y volver a sujetar su trasero._

_Lisa siguiendo el juego de House deslizó sus manos dentro de los bóxers y también le apretó el trasero, ambos se miraron y sonrieron pícaramente. Ella nuevamente se apartó de House para tomar sus pantaletas por ambos lados de la cadera y con sus dedos pulgares jaló un poco de ellas para subir y bajar un lado a la vez sin dejar de sonreírle a House que miraba el espectáculo atento. Para deleite de House, Cuddy por fin bajo aunque lentamente sus pantaletas hasta las rodillas y las dejó caer, tuvo que dar de nuevo un pequeño paso para deshacerse de ellas pero que aprovecho para acercarse a House que enseguida la beso y la dirigió más cerca del sofá, en tanto él se quitaba los bóxers._

_Ambos quedaron parados al lado del sofá, no dejaban de besarse y pasar sus manos por todos los rincones del cuerpo del otro. House tomó los pechos de Cuddy entre sus manos, le encantaba hacer eso además de oír los pequeños gemidos que hacia Lisa cuando le apretaba los pezones. Ella por su parte dejó de recorrer la espalda de House con una de sus manos para deslizarla hasta la entrepierna y tomar con ella su miembro, House tampoco pudo evitar emitir un gemido._

_House se sentó en el sofá y se recargó en el respaldo, Lisa lo acompaño colocándose encima de él al momento que hacia que la penetrara, Cuddy tuvo que morderse el labio para no emitir sonido alguno, no quería que nadie en el hospital se enterara de lo que pasaba en la pequeña oficina, Lisa se movía arriba y abajo profiriendo pequeños gemidos y abriendo la boca para ahogar los gritos de satisfacción, House había colocado sus manos sobre la cintura de ella y al igual que ella abría la boca cuando sentía la necesidad de gritar el nombre de la mujer que lo estaba complaciendo, Lisa puso sus manos sobre el pecho de House y le enterró las uñas al sentir el gran placer que le provocaba este al entrar y salir una y otra vez de ella, House al sentir tal acción le apretó aun más el trasero, Cuddy se movía cada vez más rápido siendo alentada por House, acercaban sus rostros para poder besarse pero inmediatamente se separaban para gritar de la satisfacción pero el ahogar sus expresiones los hacía estremecerse aun más, la velocidad de sus movimientos continuaba igual hasta que por fin los dos llegaron al clímax. _

_Cuddy se dejó caer sobre el pecho de House que respiraba aun agitado igual que ella. Se fueron haciendo hacia un lado para lograr estar recostados sobre el sofá y poder recobrar el aliento. _

_Ya habían pasado algunos minutos y la oficina se había quedado quieta, ninguno dejaba de abrazar al otro, House miraba al techo y Cuddy recostado sobre él miraba a la puerta mientras oía el corazón de House latir calmadamente. _

_-Fue fabuloso-_

_-Si que lo fue-_

_-Y fue más fabuloso haberlo hecho en la oficina de Wilson-_

_-¡House por favor!... No lo vamos a volver a hacer-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-Aquí en la oficina de Wilson-_

_-Eso no lo podemos asegurar- Lisa sonrió ante el comentario._

_-Debemos irnos- Dijo al momento de girar y ver a House._

_-Podemos quedarnos un poco más, no creó que Wilson llegue…a menos de que lo llamen por una emergencia…-_

_-Podríamos… pero no quiero que nos quedemos dormidos y Wilson nos encuentre en la mañana desnudos sobre su sofá- House hizo una mueca como si lo estuviera pensando, Cuddy se estaba incorporando- ¡Ya!- Lisa le dio un pequeño golpe en el abdomen –Hay que vestirnos- House miró al techo y se levantó._

_[Fin Flashback]_

-¿House? ... ¿HOUSE?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿En que estas pensando?-

-En porque decidimos ponerle James a James- Wilson se quedó confundido, ya muchas veces le había contestado lo mismo.

House se dirigió a la oficina de diagnóstico al ver entrar al equipo.

-Si que son rápidos-

-No pudimos hacer la EMG- Explicó Foreman

-¿No pudieron?-

-No se pudo insertar la aguja de exploración- Dijo Taub, House los miraba sabía que algo interesante había pasado o… su equipo era incompetente.

-Cuando se inserto la aguja… se estremeció- Reveló Kutner algo emocionado.

-Vamos- Les indicó House dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la oficina.

* * *

-Con que tú eres el paralítico-

-¡House!- Exclamó Trece.

-¡Oh perdón!, persona con capacidades diferentes-

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó el paciente.

-Él es el doctor House-

-Y vine a ver como es que finges estar cuadripléjico-

-No estoy fingiendo-

-¿Así? y como es que te moviste cuando insertaron la aguja-

-No lo sé… pero no estoy fingiendo-

-OK-

House levantó la sabana que cubría las piernas del paciente y le clavo una aguja que llevaba escondida en la manga de su saco.

-¡Au!- Expresó el paciente además de mover la pierna atacada.

-¿Y dices que no estas fingiendo?-

-No lo hago, no se que pasa…- Todos se le quedaron mirando –Tal vez estoy mejorando….-

* * *

-¿Y dices que se movió?-

-Así es-

Wilson hablaba con House mientras jugaba con James con unos carritos.

-¿Estas seguro?-

-Nooo, tal vez deba ir a revisarme la vista- Dijo sarcástico- Y sabes que, también se la deberían revisar Foreman y los demás-

-Yo sólo decía- Dijo el oncólogo encogiéndose de hombre dándose cuenta de lo estúpida de la pregunta- ¿Y van a hacer algo para el cumpleaños de James?-

-Aun faltaaaa…- La atención de House fue atraída al ver a través de las paredes de cristal de su oficina a Cameron corriendo.

Ella llegó hasta la puerta de la oficina de su ex jefe, estaba sudada y jadeaba por la carrera. Los dos doctores la voltearon a ver. Miró un momento a House mientras recobraba el aliento.

-Cuddy sufrió un accidente-

* * *

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

Gracias por sus reviews =)

**POR QUE ME HICISTE ESTO**

-Cuddy sufrió un accidente-

El tiempo parecía hacerse más lento para House ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Cameron decía la verdad? Claro que la decía, Cameron era Cameron.

-¿Donde esta?-

-Fue llevada a cirugía-

House caminó hacía ella lo más rápido que podía, Wilson se iba a levantar.

-Quédate con James-Le ordenó a su amigo antes de salir de la oficina.

House caminó hacía los elevadores siguiendo a Cameron que se adelantó un poco para apretar el botón. Entraron al ascensor.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- Preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Un conductor ebrio…-

-¿Por que no me llamaron?-

-La tratamos lo más rápido posible en urgencias y la llevamos a cirugía lo antes posible, no quería perder tiempo-

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y los doctores se dirigieron al área de quirófanos. Una enfermera al verlos venir se acerco a ellos.

-Aun están en cirugía-

-¿Quién es el encargado?- Preguntó House que no dejaba de caminar hacia los quirófanos.

-El doctor Chase-

-House -Le dijo Cameron parándose frente a él para detenerlo – No, no vayas, no entres…- House la miró, quería hacerla aun lado y entrar al quirófano para ver que estaban haciendo con su esposa –Sabes que ellos se encargarán, Chase se encargará, no dejará que nada le pase –Cameron trataba de calmarlo aunque era imposible en una situación así, House bajó la mirada, Cameron lo guió hasta la sala de espera.

-¿Por qué la llevaron a cirugía?- preguntó House después de sentarse.

-Atendimos sus heridas y laceraciones pero su presión seguía bajando… -House asintió con la cabeza -Sufrió muchas contusiones en la cabeza, le colocamos una férula en el antebrazo y su pierna izquierda esta fracturada-

-¿Estaba consciente?-

-Los paramédicos la sedaron… pero dijeron que apenas estaba consciente-

De nuevo el tiempo parecía volverse más lento para House, sólo habían pasado quince minutos pero a él se le imaginaba una eternidad, cada vez golpeaba más rápido el suelo con su bastón y fue mucho más cuando Cameron se levantó para preguntarle a la enfermera que qué era lo que habían solicitado en le quirófano.

-Pidieron la maquina de rayos x portátil- Dijo Cameron al regresar.

-Ya se tardaron demasiado- Dijo levantándose y comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta del quirófano.

-¡House!-

En ese instante las puertas de una de las salas se abrió, Chase salió, aun llevaba la bata de quirófano.

-Esta en cuidados intensivos pero primero la llevaron a hacerle una tomografía- Dijo satisfecho y los guió a la habitación en que estaría instalada Cuddy -Tuvimos que colocarle tres unidades de O negativa…-

House al divisar a través de los cristales a Cuddy quien era apenas colocada en la habitación, disminuyó su andar hasta que se detuvo. Sus dos ex empleados lo miraron, Chase continúo con la explicación.

-Le colocamos la sangre por que tenía hemorragias internas, provenían del bazo…tuvimos que extraerlo, fue a causa del impacto, no encontramos ninguna otra fuente de sangrados pero estaremos atentos a cualquier cambio…-

Cameron sujeto un poco el brazo de House, en señal de apoyo.

-…El impacto fue de forma lateral, su lado izquierdo es el más afectado…tiene dos costillas fracturadas y otras con fisuras, también tiene fracturada la tibia y el peroné… aun hay que enyesarle la pierna- House asintió- Los rayos x no mostraron ninguna contusión de gravedad en la cabeza, iré a revisar la tomografía y en cuanto se estabilice de la cirugía le haremos una resonancia… –House tenía la mirada perdida a lo lejos -… hay que esperar a que despierte para… comprobar que… que no hay daño neurológico-

House seguía sin decir nada, Cameron y Chase se miraron, era hora de dejar a House a solas con Cuddy; Cameron volvió a apretarle el brazo y Chase colocó su mano sobre su hombro, entonces se marcharon.

Había pasado ya una hora desde que Cuddy había salido de cirugía, habían ido a enyesarle la pierna y la habían llevado a hacerle la resonancia, Chase había vuelto para informarle a House que la resonancia se veía bien, House seguía parado afuera de la habitación con la mirada perdida, no pasó más de diez minutos cuando Wilson llegó.

-Chase me dijo que la resonancia salió bien-Esperaba alguna respuesta de su amigo- Estuve revisando las radiografías, la tomografía, los resultados de las pruebas de sangre y orina...también revise el video de la operación…no hay de que preocuparse… todo va a salir bien…-

-Eso no lo sabes- Por fin dijo House bajando la cabeza.

-¡Sé!...Que Cuddy nunca se da por vencida y no va a dejar que un estúpido accidente le venga a echar a perder su plan de vida, eso es lo que sé y tú también lo sabes- House seguía con la cabeza baja –Entra con ella, ya no le van a hacer ningún procedimiento, podrás estar con ella sin que te molesten, yo me encargo de James- House cerró los ojos, no era posible que se había olvidado de James, Cuddy nunca la habría hecho, se sentía pésimo.

-¿Dónde esta?-

-Esta con Trece, pero esta dormido- Wilson puso su mano sobre el hombro de su mejor amigo –Entra con ella- House asintió, Wilson se marchó.

Con paso lento House entró a la habitación, caminó hacia la cama en donde ya hacía recostada Cuddy, miró los monitores y buscó una silla, acercó una lo más que pudo, se sentó y clavó la mirada en el piso.

* * *

Continuará...


	6. Chapter 6

Gracias por sus reviews =)

**POR QUE ME HICISTE ESTO**

Las horas pasaban y House sólo despegaba la mirada del piso para ver los signos vitales de su esposa.

-Hola-

House volteó a la entrada de la habitación y vio a Cameron que llevaba cargando a James.

-Despertó y quiso a su papá- Dijo tratando de sonreír y acercándose a House para entregarle a James. El pequeño no sabía que pasaba, nunca lo dejaban entrar a las habitaciones de los enfermos -Si se te ofrece algo no dudes en pedírmelo- Le dijo cuando House por fin tuvo a James en sus manos, él sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Cameron se marchó y House acomodó a James en sus piernas. El niño veía los monitores y todo lo que había a su alrededor pero su mirada se posó sobre quién estaba en la cama.

-¿Mami?- Dijo al ver a Cuddy en la cama, ¿Pero en verdad era su madre? Se veía extraña y no le respondía. Volteó a ver a House pero este tenía la cabeza baja y la mirada perdida. -¿Mamí?- Volvió a exclamar James en espera de una respuesta, al no recibirla trató de subir a la cama.

-No- Dijo por fin House y lo sujetó para que no continuara con su travesía –Vas a lastimar a mamá…- James lo miró confundió –Mamá esta enferma… y no puede hacerte caso ahora- James volteó a ver a Cuddy.

-¿Por eso esta dormida?-

-Si, algo así-

James volvió a acomodarse en las piernas de su papá y lo volteó a ver, estaba más serio de lo normal, se veía triste; no sabía que era lo que pasaba pero entendía que no debía portarse mal, así que recargó su cabeza sobre le pecho de House y se quedó mirando los delgados tubos transparentes que bajaban de una bolsa con agua e iban a parar al brazo de su mamá.

De vez en cuando volteaba a ver a su papá pero este seguía igual, en momentos cuando lo volteaba a ver, su papi estaba mirando a esa especie de televisión en donde se veían líneas de colores, James también se quedaba observando esas líneas que volvían a dibujarse una y otra vez.

No pudo soportarlo más, sus ojos de fueron cerrando poco a poco hasta que se quedó dormido.

House seguía con la mirada perdida en el piso, pensaba en todo y nada la vez, tantas posibilidades cruzaban por su mente, sobre lo que le podría ocurrir a Cuddy, lo que no, lo que era normal que sucediera después de un accidente, lo que no era normal, la sonrisa de Cuddy, lo que podría pasar después de una intervención quirúrgica, lo que no debía pasar, si debería investigar sobre el tipo que causó todo, lo que no se debería hacer, lo que si, en que era una fortuna que el auto tuviera bolsa de aire lateral, en lo que debía pensar, en lo que no…

El ensimismamiento de House terminó cuando empezó a sentir que su brazo se dormía, lo miró y era obvio lo que sucedía, James recargado en él le estaba cortando la circulación del brazo, House movió a su hijo para acomodárselo en el otro brazo.

Volteó a ver hacia la central de enfermeras y vio que casi no había nadie, no se veía mucho movimiento, entonces notó que ya había oscurecido, enseguida volteó a ver el monitor, todo seguía igual.

Volvió a clavar la mirada en el suelo, los minutos pasaban, en momentos volteaba a ver los monitores y a James.

-Hola-

House levantó la mirada, eran Trece y Wilson, volvió a bajarla.

-Es tarde, deberías ir a descansar un poco- Dijo Trece, House no le contestó –O dame a James para que estés más cómodo- House lo pensó un poco pero quería tenerlo a su lado.

-Ok, entonces quítate para colocar eso- Wilson señaló hacia fuera de la habitación un sofá reclinable de los que utilizaban en el área de hemodiálisis- Así estarás más cómodo-

Trece se acercó a House y tomó a James para que él se pudiera poner de pie, en tanto Wilson comenzó a meter el sofá.

Cuando el sillón estuvo en su lugar Trece le devolvió al pequeño. Wilson y ella se miraron, debían marcharse.

-Gracias- Le dijo House antes de que salieran, los dos doctores le sonrieron y se retiraron.

House se quedó parado por unos segundos mirando el sofá; ¿Debía sentarse? ¿Debía sentirse cómodo mientras Cuddy estaba en tal situación? Miró a James y enseguida al sofá, al fin decidió sentarse; cargando a James y con su pierna mala no aguantaría más en la silla en la que había estado sentado.

Se sentó y acomodó la cabecita de James en uno de los brazos del sofá que eran muy suaves, levantó su brazo y lo movió un poco para hacer circular de nuevo la sangre; se recargó en el respaldo y levantó la vista hacia los monitores, miró los signos vitales, seguían igual, bajó la mirada hacía el suelo, cerró los ojos, inhaló profundo y al exhalar los abrió, de nuevo su mirada se tornó perdida.

En todo el hospital no se oía ningún ruido, no al menos en esa sección, no había cambios en los signos de Cuddy, House permanecía igual, de repente monitores empezaron a sonar, el sonido se oía más fuerte por que todo hasta hace unos segundos había estado en calma, enfermeras comenzaron a correr, voces se empezaron a oír.

-¡Código azul! ¡Código azul!-

-¡Deprisa!-

-¡Llamen al doctor!-

House veía expectante como las enfermeras corrían, como se preparaban, como realizaban su labor; un doctor joven entró corriendo.

-¿Latidos?-

-275 y aumentando-

-Esta fibrilando, ¡paletas!-

House observaba todos los movimientos, como el doctor se preparaba al igual que las enfermeras y como el cuerpo sobre la cama se estremeció al recibir el choque eléctrico.

El doctor y las enfermeras esperaron unos segundos para ver si reaccionaba, "tup" se escuchó en la sala, el monitor había empezado a registrar los latidos normales del corazón, el joven doctor se colocó el estetoscopio y escuchó con atención, en tanto las enfermeras volvían a colocar todo en su lugar.

-¿De nuevo a cirugía?- Preguntó una de las enfermeras.

-Si-

Otra de las enfermeras tomó el teléfono para avisar del procedimiento, otra comenzó a acomodar el suero para poder empezar a mover la camilla que juntó con el doctor la sacaron de la habitación.

House no dejó de mirarlos hasta que se perdieron de vista al dar la vuelta en un pasillo y aun así mantuvo la mirada a lo lejos, pensando, volvió en si cuando sintió como James se movía en su regazo, el pequeño se giró un poco para poder quedar más cerca de su padre, House notó como se estaba sujetando de la orilla de su camisa, parecía estar volviendo en sí, con tanto ruido y movimientos era comprensible, comenzó a pasar su mano sobre el cabello de su hijo para que este se calmara y volviera al sueño que estaba teniendo.

House miraba y acariciaba a James pero sin dejar de pensar en que hubiera pasado si ese sujeto que habían llevado a cirugía hubiera sido Cuddy, no sabía que era lo que aquejaba a ese paciente pero si algo así le pasaba a ella quería decir que estaba empeorando y que las posibilidades de mejorar se reducían, suspiró y desvió un poco la mirada.

* * *

Continuará...


	7. Chapter 7

Gracias por sus reviews =)

Les dejo otro capítulo =)

**POR QUE ME HICISTE ESTO**

Algunas horas pasaron, la calma había regresado al área de cuidados intensivos. Cada cierto tiempo entraba una enfermera a la habitación para revisar a Cuddy y anotar en el expediente los signos vitales, entraban con mucho silencio y se retiraban igual, no querían importunar a House que seguía pensativo y con la mirada perdida, en cuanto salía de la habitación la enfermera iba comunicarle a las demás que todo seguía igual, tanto la condición de su jefa como situación en la que se encontraba House, así era como corría la noticia por todo el hospital sobre el estado de la decana de medicina, de lo que nunca pensaron que sucedería; muchas veces las enfermeras cotilleaban y se preguntaban que era lo que le había visto la doctora Cuddy al gruñón doctor House, el verlo ahí sentado junto a ella sin tener intensiones de moverse respondía esos cuestionamientos.

-Hola-

House levantó la mirada, era Foreman, no le tomó mucha importancia; Foreman observó los signos del monitor.

-El EEG se ve bien-

-Pero no despierta, la anestesia ya debería haber pasado-

-Cada organismo es diferente, fue anestesia general y las contusiones que sufrió… sabes muy bien que hay pacientes que despiertan días después de un accidente… -

-Y tú muy bien sabes que hasta tres días después del accidentes se pueden presentar complicaciones, aneurismas... y aunque se vea bien, todo se puede venir abajo-

-Necesita recuperarse a su ritmo-

Wilson llegó a la habitación de Cuddy y vio a través de los cristales que Foreman se encontraba revisando los signos vitales de su jefa, después de algunos minutos Foreman salió.

-Como sigue-

-Esta estable… -

Los dos voltearon hacia la habitación, veían a House que seguía con la mirada baja sentado juntó a la cama en donde se encontraba Cuddy.

-El electro y sus signos siguen igual… pero ya tendrían que mostrar mejoría-

-Cada organismo es diferente…-

-Eso mismo le dije a House, pero esta preocupado de que sufra complicaciones más tarde-

De nuevo voltearon hacia la habitación de Cuddy, preocupados, afligidos, sabían que House tenía razón pero también sabían que House no permitiría que pasara nada y lucharía hasta el final y ellos también.

Los dos doctores se retiraron, era tarde, el equipo todavía no descubría que era lo que le pasaba a su paciente, tenían que seguir investigando, Wilson igual tenía pacientes, además no había mucho que hacer.

El tiempo transcurría, se hacía eterno al no haber cambios. El cielo estaba comenzando a presentar algunos colores rosados y anaranjados, era señal de que el día estaba iniciando, House había estado en vigilia toda la noche al tanto del estado de Cuddy y esperando que despertara, pero a pesar de todo Lisa no lo había hecho. Volteó hacia el pasillo, hacia la central de enfermeras, vio como algunas llegaban y saludaban a las enfermeras que se ya sé encontraban ahí, era el cambio de turno.

Se movió un poco en el sofá tratando de no despertar a James, intentaba colocarse en una posición un poco más cómoda, tal vez era que estaba amaneciendo y la temperatura había disminuido, o las largas horas que había permanecido en la misma posición, o que simplemente su mente había bloqueado su malestar y que ahora parecía haberse vuelto acordar, pero si Wilson y Trece no le hubieran llevado el sofá era seguro que su pierna a esas horas lo estaría matando, buscó su frasco de vicodin en todas las bolsas de su saco y de sus jeans, pero no lo encontró, entonces recordó que había tomado una píldora minutos antes de que Cameron llegara con esa noticia que lo había colocando en la situación en la que se encontraba actualmente, el frasco lo había dejado juntó al monitor de su computadora, quería ir por el analgésico, el dolor aún lo podía aguantar pero conforme pasaran los minutos se volvería más fuerte e insoportable, quería el vicodin, necesitaba el vicodin, si su pierna le comenzaba a punzar más su mente se distraería de lo más importante, Lisa, tenía que estar al cien porciento para ella, para James, para cualquier eventualidad. Quería ir por el frasco pero no quería dejar sola a Cuddy, que tal si despertaba y el no estaba ahí o si le pasaba algo, quería estar ahí para atenderla.

Buscó igual su celular en todas las bolsas de su saco, quería llamar a Wilson para decirle que le trajera el vicodin, sabía que en esa situación no pondría objeción a que lo tomara, pero también lo había dejado en su oficina, volteó hacia la central de enfermeras les pediría que llamaran a Wilson o alguien del equipo, pero en ese justó momento Cameron apareció en el pasillo, le dirigió una sonrisa que el nefrólogo apenas si correspondió.

-Hola- House la saludo con un movimiento de la cabeza –¿Como sigue?-

-No hay cambios-

-No hay que desesperarse- House iba a contestarle pero Cameron no quería molestarlo ni preocuparlo así que cambio de tema- Has estado aquí toda la noche ¿Por que no vas a refrescarte un poco? yo me quedó, te llamare si ocurre algo… lo que sea-

House lo pensó un poco, miró a James, pero no había mucho que pensar Cameron había llegado justo en el momento en el que necesitaba a alguien para que le trajeran su vicodin.

-Me quedare con James para que no lo despiertes-

House asintió con la cabeza, Cameron se acercó a él y cargó a James con cuidado para no despertarlo, House se levantó con ayuda de su bastón, al momento de hacer el esfuerzo su pierna le punzo más, tenía que ir cuanto antes por su vicodin.

-Enseguida regreso-

-Si-

Antes de salir de la habitación House miró los monitores para asegurarse de que todo seguía igual, caminó lo más rápido que su pierna le permitía en dirección a su oficina, el caminar hacía que el dolor se aligerara un poco; presionó el botón del elevador al llegar frente a el, mientras esperaba, pensaba en los lugares en donde había dejado todo para rápido agarrarlos y volver lo antes posible a cuidados intensivos, el elevador abrió sus puertas, House entró, por suerte estaba vacío no quería tratar con nadie, oprimió el botón del cuarto piso, volvió a repasar su plan de acción también pensó que sería bueno cambiarse de ropa.

House llegó a su oficina, comenzó a buscar el frasco de vicodin, inmediatamente dio con el, tomó uno y comenzó a buscar su celular, estaba sobre su mochila que estaba sobre una de las sillas junto a la de James, la agarró y comenzó a buscar algo de ropa, encontró una camisa hecha bolas pero limpia, mientras seguía revolvía el contenido se encontró con una barra de chocolate y en el instante recordó que no había ingerido nada desde el momento en que le habían dicho la noticia, pero lo que más le preocupó es que tampoco James había comido nada; se preguntaba si su pequeño sería como él, que no compartía sus sentimientos con los demás. No podía creer que había olvidado alimentar a su propio hijo, si Cuddy lo supiera no se lo perdonaría, tomó las dos mochilas y salió de su oficina.

* * *

Continuará...

Por favor dejenme reviews =D


	8. Chapter 8

Gracias por sus reviews =)

Aquí otro capítulo =D

**POR QUE ME HICISTE ESTO**

Al llegar a la habitación House vio que había una enfermera revisando las intravenosas de Cuddy pero no había señal de Cameron ni de James.

Cameron había dicho que se quedaría, pensó House, entró a la habitación, todo se veía bien ¿Pero en donde estaba su ex empleada y su hijo?, al verlo la enfermera terminó su labor y salió de la habitación, él dejó las mochilas al lado del sofá.

-Aaa ya regresaste- House se giró al escuchar la voz de Cameron –Lleve a James al baño- El pequeño iba agarrado de la mano de la inmunóloga.

-A… si… gracias- Era de esperarse, él mismo había pasado al baño de regreso.

El pequeño se soltó de Cameron y caminó hacia su padre.

-Todo esta bien, le pedí a la enfermera que me avisara si ocurría algo- House asintió con la cabeza -No sabía que ya iba solo al baño- Cameron intentaba despejar de la cabeza de House todos los problemas, aunque fuera por un momento.

-Aaa si… bueno eso intentamos, aun le ocurren accidentes…-

-Pero pronto ya no habrá ¿Verdad James? por que eres un niño grande- El pequeño sonreía –Bueno me tengo que ir-

House de nuevo asintió con la cabeza, Cameron le sonrió al igual que a James.

-¿Me puedes traer algo de la cafetería?- Le preguntó antes de que se diera la vuelta.

-Claro- Contestó sonriente y se marchó.

House se dirigió al sofá, tomó asiento y sentó a su primogénito sobre sus rodillas, tomó la mochila del pequeño y miró a James.

-¿No tienes hambre? –

El pequeño sólo lo miró, no sabía si su papá estaba enojado o era una simple pregunta. House abrió la mochila y sacó un frasco de alimento para bebes. El pequeño miraba atento a lo que su padre hacía, House siguió buscando y sacó una cucharita, destapó el frasco, tomó un poco de comida y se la dio; el pequeño gustoso se comió el puré de manzana, arroz y avena. Ya estaba grande para esos alimentos pero Cuddy siempre llevaba uno en la mochila por si llegaba a ser necesario al igual que un biberón con leche aunque James ya casi no lo tomaba.

James se terminó el contenido del pequeño frasco pero se notaba que aun tenía hambre; House guardaba las cosas de nuevo en la mochila cuando Cameron entró a la habitación con una bandeja de la cafetería.

Les dirigió una sonrisa mientras colocaba la bandeja sobre una mesita para poner instrumentos.

-Aquí tienes- Acercó la mesita hacia House –Que lo disfruten-

-Gracias- Cameron sonrió y se retiró.

En la bandeja había un plato con dos mitades de un sándwich junto aun poco de ensalada y papas fritas, también había una manzana, una gelatina y un vaso de refresco, House agarró una de las mitades del sándwich, observó que era de pavo y se lo dio a James.

-Papas- Dijo el pequeño señalando el plato.

-Primero el sándwich- Dijo firme.

James miró a su papá y le dio una mordida al emparedado, House agarró una papa y se la dio, él también le dio una mordida al sándwich y enseguida agarró una papa. Los dos iban intercalando la comida entre el emparedado y las papas, pero al agarrar un papa para comérsela House se quedó mirando la ensalada, recordó como Cuddy siempre le decía que debía alimentarse bien y que quería que su hijo también lo hiciera, agarró un pepino y se lo dio a James, él agarró una hoja de lechuga y se la comió.

House agarró el refresco y le dio un sorbo, enseguida se lo pasó a James, el pequeño agarró con su manita el popote (pajilla) para poder tener más control y le dio un gran sorbo al refresco.

-Aaaa- Dijo el pequeño al terminar de beber.

-¿Quieres postre?-

-Si- Decía al mismo tiempo que movía su cabecita.

-Toma- House le entregó la manzana.

-Noooo- Decía sonriendo –Gelatina- La señaló.

House sonrió y le dio el postre a su hijo, el pequeño empezó a comerse la gelatina con la pequeña cuchara de plástico que venía incluida. Observaba como James maniobraba la cuchara y la gelatina, Cuddy estaría encantada con esa escena, al pensar en eso no pudo evitar sonreír aún más pero su expresión se tornó seria enseguida al ver en donde se encontraba.

James se terminó la gelatina y ahora tenía parte de la cara sucia del postre, House buscó en la mochila las toallitas húmedas, al encontrarlas le dio una a James para que el mismo se limpiara, pero terminó ayudándolo por que había lugares que se le pasaban al pequeño.

James no dejaba de ver a su padre que poco a poco fue recobrando esa expresión seria después de terminar de asearlo. House veía los monitores aunque en busca de algún cambio, pero no lo había, su mirada se estaba perdiendo en el espacio cuando fue distraído por James que había bostezado.

-¿Estas aburrido?-

James lo miró con una cara de sueño y aburrimiento que respondía a la pregunta de su papá, House agarró la mochila y se la entregó a James, quien enseguida comenzó a revolver el contenido hasta que encontró el par de carritos con los que había estado jugando con su tío Wilson, se bajo de las piernas de su padre y se tumbo en el suelo para comenzar a jugar.

House lo observaba en silencio y muy serio, pero no dejaba de mirar los monitores. Notó que los observaban desde la central de enfermeras, eran las mismas enfermeras y doctores que se acercaban para saber como se encontraba la directora del Princeton Plainsboro, además de algunos hombres de traje, seguramente de la junta medica que querían saber la gravedad de la situación, no les tomó mucha importancia pero no les permitiría acercarse, no sabía como actuaría si venían con alguna estupidez burocrática, volvió a mirar los monitores y enseguida posó su mirada en el piso pero no podía abstraerse tenía que vigilar a James.

* * *

Continuará...


	9. Chapter 9

Gracias por sus reviews =)

Espero que no se les este haciendo largo y tedioso el fic pero así tenía pensado que fuera, describir todas esas situaciones y pensamientos que se pueden atravesar cuando paso algo inesperado, en este caso un accidente =(

Bueno los dejo leer =D

**POR QUE ME HICISTE ESTO**

-¡Hey!-

House volteó, aunque ya sabía exactamente quien era, su vástago también lo hizo.

-Toma- Wilson le entregó a House un café.

James miraba lo que el tío Wilson le había entregado a su papá.

-No creas que me olvide de ti- Wilson sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su bata de medico un pequeño jugo de manzana.

James enseguida se levantó y se dirigió a Wilson para agarrar el jugo, reviso el paquete y se dirigió hacia su padre para que le colocara el pequeño popote en su lugar para poder sorber el liquido, House lo hizo en tanto Wilson se había acercado una silla hacia su mejor amigo, James agarró el jugo y volvió a dirigirse al lugar en donde había dejado los carritos para poder seguir jugando.

Wilson llevaba también un café, le dio un sorbo antes de decir algo.

-Esta estable, eso es bueno- House lo miró –Y eso muy bien lo sabes, solo hay que darle tiempo-

-¡Claro que lo sé!… pero… -Bajó la mirada -Sabemos que es lo que pasara si sigue así-

-Haremos todo lo posible para que se mejore-

House miró hacia un lado, no quería pero era imposible no pensar en que si Cuddy seguía así, igual, sin ninguna mejoría, estaría en coma, o que había sufrido algún daño neurológico.

El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación salvo los ruiditos que se escuchaban que hacía James al jugar.

-Todos están preocupados por Cuddy, desean que se mejore pronto-

-Sobretodo los de la junta medica, los vi hace un momento- Dijo señalando la central de enfermeras pero sin importancia -Están muy preocupados por ella pero no se atreven a entrar a ver como esta-

-No se atreven a entrar por que Cuddy tiene un excelente perro guardián, que intimida a cualquiera- Los dos sonrieron -Apropósito de los de la junta medica… no quisieran pero… están buscando a un remplazo- House asintió sin mirar a Wilson –Me pidieron que sea yo- House miró al suelo –Será solo temporal-

Wilson miraba a House en busca de alguna reacción pero este no hacía nada.

-¿Te parece bien si acepto?-

Se encogió de hombros -Si, hazlo… mejor tú que cualquier idiota que no sabe nada del movimiento del hospital-

-Bien-

El silencio volvió a estar presente, los dos miraban a James jugar y bebían café, pero además House se frotaba su pierna, Wilson lo notó, parecía que toda la situación estaba repercutiendo al fin.

-Pase por tu oficina y parece que tu paciente no estaba fingiendo, los chicos aún no saben que es lo que le pasa, no han logrado hacer que se mueva-

-Pues parece que aún no están listos para llevar un caso ellos solos… debería ir para enseñarles como se hace- Wilson se le quedó mirando.

-Aaa…– Wilson pensaba que nada iba a separar a House de Cuddy en esos momentos, pero el distraerse y pensar en otras cosas le ayudaría a sobrellevar todo-… Si, les serías de gran ayuda-

-Al menos allá podría hacer algo, aquí… no puedo- Bajó la mirada.

De nuevo hubo silencio, Wilson miraba a House, este tenía la cabeza baja, meditaba si debía ir o no; no era lo mismo ir simplemente por su mochila, por el vicodin, que ir con el equipo, prácticamente estaba abandonando a Cuddy por ir a atender el caso, pero quería hacer algo, se sentía un inútil ahí sentado sin poder hacer nada, al menos al ir a ver como iba el paciente podía ayudar en algo, refutando las teorías del equipo o aportando las suyas, desmintiendo al paciente y su parálisis, que todo apuntaba a eso. Podría ir a inspeccionar el caso pero todo el tiempo estaría pensando en Cuddy y así no serviría de mucho. Miró el monitor. Wilson estaba ahí y podía confiarle plenamente a su familia, pero no se sentiría cómodo.

-Puedo llevarme a James a mi casa- Comenzó a decir al ver que House no decía nada y no reaccionaba -Para que descanse bien y tú no estés tan presionado…-

-¿Crees que debería ir con el equipo?-

-Aaa… pues… si crees que podrías aportar algo y… te sientes listo… -

-No quiero dejar a Cuddy…- Wilson asintió ocn la cabeza.

-Pero tu naturaleza curiosa no te permite estar sin saber que es lo que le puede estar sucediendo al paciente- House sonrió de lado con la cabeza baja.

-No es que el paciente este en mis pensamiento…-

-Pero ahora que lo mencione, estará presente aunque sea mínimamente… no debí hacerlo, no debí mencionarlo-

-No importa, en algún momento lo habría recordado-

-Pero en ese momento ya podría haber estado dado de alta-

-Pero no lo esta… y eso es lo interesante…- Wilson sonrió de lado -¿Debería ir a verlo?, Y así quitármelo de la cabeza-

-Es tu decisión... –House se volvió a quedar pensativo –Si quieres puedo ir a ver como van, tal vez ya descubrieron que es lo que tiene… iré a ver- Dijo Wilson al momento en que se levantaba.

-No…- Wilson se detuvo –Yo voy-

-¿Seguro?-

-Sí ya lo solucionaron estaré de vuelta en menos de diez minutos, así me lo quitare de mi mente-

-Esta bien…- Wilson concordó con House, no le haría mal ir a despejarse un poco, tenía que estar al cien porciento para Cuddy y teniendo a ese paciente en la mente no lo estaría, solo esperaba que no le pasara nada malo a ella mientras House no estaba, no se perdonaría que por su culpa su amigo no estuviera en un momento importante, pero estaba seguro que todo iría bien.

-¿Puedes quedarte con ellos?-

-Claro-

House se levantó y salió de la habitación en dirección a su oficina. Al llegar a ella vio a través de los cristales a Foreman, Trece y Taub examinando una radiografía.

-¿Aun no saben que es lo que le pasa?-

Todos voltearon al escucharlo.

-¿Toda esta bien?- Preguntó Taub preocupado al ver a su jefe ahí, Foreman y Trece también se veían preocupados.

-Todo sigue igual- Desvió la mirada –Parece que aún el paciente esta jugando con ustedes- Caminó hacia ellos y comenzó a examinar la radiografía.

Los tres doctores se miraron unos a otros.

-Nosotros podemos con el caso- Dijo Foreman –Deberías regresar con Cuddy… - House negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien, ¿Son nuevas radiografías?-

Los doctores se volvieron a mirar, no sabían que debían hacer, permitir que su jefe les ayudara aunque estuviera pasando por una situación muy difícil o hacer que regresara con su esposa.

-Si- Al fin dijo Trece –Pensamos en que tal vez algo había cambiado después de ver al paciente moverse y… -

Los cuatro se sorprendieron un poco al escuchar de repente el sonido de los localizadores. Miraron de qué se trataba y enseguida salieron de la oficina, House los siguió.

Al llagar a la habitación del paciente vieron que Kutner lo estaba atendiendo, estaba sosteniendo al paciente hacía adelante.

-¿Que sucede?- Preguntó Foreman.

-No puede respirar, tiene opresión en le pecho… - Se sorprendió al ver a House.

Taub le puso una mascarilla de oxigeno al paciente para ayudarlo a respirar, este se veía muy agitado.

-Puede tener un derrame pleural- Dijo Trece.

-Ooo… esta fingiendo- Apuntó House mirando al paciente que se veía asustado y agitado.

Taub lo auscultaba con el estetoscopio –No parece haber liquido en los pulmones-

-¿Seguro?- Preguntó Foreman.

-Debe estar conteniendo la respiración-

Trece, Foreman y House se acercaron al paciente.

-Si no es un derrame… - Decía Trece cuando fue interrumpida por House.

-Recuéstalo-

-Pero no puede respirar- Dijo Kutner.

-¡Recuéstalo!, mira- Señaló el cuello del paciente.

-Su vena esta inflamada- Observó Kutner.

-¿El problema es en el corazón?- Dijo Trece, en tanto Foreman traía una charola de instrumental.

Taub tomó una jeringa y la clavó en el pecho del paciente y comenzó a sustraer la sangre que se estaba acumulando en el corazón.

El paciente se calmó un poco al poder volver a respirar, pero aún lo hacía con dificultad.

Todos estaban desconcertados, no sabían que era lo que le pasaba al paciente, House estaba intrigado pero aun así en su mente no podía olvidar a Cuddy y que debía estar con ella.

* * *

Continuará...


	10. Chapter 10

Gracias por sus reviews =)

Mil disculpas por no actualizar, pero no había podido por que me surgió algo =( pero ya todo esta arreglado =) así que les dejo la continuación de la historia =) y espero no tener ningún contratiempo de nuevo y actualizar como se debe =D

**POR QUE ME HICISTE ESTO**

Los doctores salieron de la habitación del paciente después de haberlo estabilizado, comenzaron a lanzar ideas intentando explicar lo ocurrido, House se apartó de su equipo en dirección de los elevadores, los cuatro doctores se le quedaron viendo para enseguida mirarse el uno al otro, sabían muy bien ha donde se dirigía su jefe y por supuesto que no lo iban a impedir, lo compendian, pero volvían a estar por su cuenta.

House llegó al piso de cuidados intensivos y al ir caminando por el pasillo que lo llevaría a la habitación de Cuddy notó a lo lejos a Wilson y Chase hablando justó afuera de la habitación, el nerviosismo lo invadió de inmediato y comenzó a caminar más rápidamente observando a los dos doctores, era evidente que estaban hablando sobre algo serio; Chase asintió con la cabeza y se alejó de Wilson quien bajó la cabeza, se veía algo preocupado, se dio media vuelta y entró a la habitación, no dio ni dos pasos dentro de la habitación cuando llegó House.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Dijo algo agitado.

Wilson volteó algo sorprendido y miró a su amigo preocupado, algo que era muy raro.

-Todo esta bien, Lisa esta estable- House revisaba los monitores.

-¿Que hacía Chase aquí?-

-Vino a tomarle algunas pruebas de sangre y orina-

House se calmó al comprobar que los signos de su esposa aunque no habían mejorado tampoco habían empeorado, pero eso no explicaba las expresiones que presenció.

-¿Pero de que hablaban afuera?-

-Aaa… sobre uno de mis pacientes que Chase operará… pero no tiene buen pronóstico-

House se sintió aún más aliviado. James se levantó del piso en donde esta jugando al ver entrar a su papá y se acercó a él.

-¡Papi!- Dijo alegre al verlo regresar.

House le dirigió una sonrisa y le revolvió el cabello.

Los dos doctores tomaron asiento.

-¿Y bien?- House volteó a ver a Wilson –Descubrieron que es lo que le pasa a tu paciente-

-Pues si estaba fingiendo ya no importa por que tuvo insuficiencia cardiaca-

-¿La parálisis llegó al corazón?- House se encogió de hombros –¿No lo sabes? ¿No hicieron pruebas?-

-Tenía que regresar, no me iba a quedar a esperar que le hicieran pruebas-

Wilson guardó silencio, claro que House no se iba a quedar, si lo hubiera hecho se sentiría aún peor de lo que se veía que se estaba sintiendo en esos instantes por haberse alejado del lado de Cuddy.

-Bueno al menos ya están encaminados para saber que buscar-

-Eso espero, por el bien del paciente…-

-Un momento, ¿No les dijiste que hacer?-

-Te dije que tenía que regresar-

-Bueno si, pero pensé que harían un diferencial, que los ayudarías un poco- House bajó la cabeza.

-Yo también lo pensé pero… lo único que ocupaba mi mente cuando el paciente se puso grave era Lisa… no se me ocurría nada- Wilson bajó la mirada.

-Bueno tu equipo es muy bueno y sabrán actuar adecuadamente, si te necesitan vendrán a pedirte ayuda- House asintió con la cabeza.

Los dos voltearon a ver a James que buscaba algo en su mochila, lo miraban atentos, preguntándose que era lo que buscaba, al fin el niño sacó un pequeña caja de plástico, House ya sabía que era lo que iba a hacer su hijo, pero Wilson aún estaba intrigado y seguía mirando a James que trataba de sacar algo más de la mochila con dificultad, estaba por levantarse para ayudarlo cuando el pequeño al fin sacó de un tirón un pequeño cuaderno, enseguida agarró la cajita de plástico y se dirigió hacia House y Wilson.

-¿Que vas a hacer James?-

-Nibujar- Enseguida de contestarle a su padrino, James le entregó la cajita a House para que la abriera, House lo hizo y entonces Wilson pudo ver las crayolas que contenía la caja.

James tomó la cajita con cuidado mientras abrazaba a su cuerpecito el cuaderno para no tirarlo, caminó hacia el otro lado de la cama, en donde había estado jugando con sus carritos, con cuidado se sentó en el suelo, colocó la caja y el cuaderno en el piso, se fue acomodando sobre el suelo para dibujar y poco a poco se fue metiendo debajo de la cama sin darse cuenta; Wilson lo miraba divertido, James comenzó a dibujar aunque en realidad eran puros rayones.

-Lo primero que harán será una ecocardiografía- Wilson volteó a ver a House- Si no sale nada apostaran por envenenamiento por metales pesados…- Decía House viendo al vacío -… o un tumor podría ser…-Bajó la cabeza –Mírame, ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en el paciente, en diagnosticarlo… en resolver el caso… soy un idiota-

-No, claro que no-

House bajó la cabeza, Wilson notaba que se estaban sintiendo aún peor por que su mente estaba en otras cosas, pero era algo inevitable, así era House y en esos momentos en el que no se podía hacer nada, en los que él no podía hacer nada, le ayudaba a sobrellevar todo.

Los dos doctores guardaron silencio, los minutos pasaban y en momentos veían los monitores para verificar los signos vitales, en momentos observaban a James como cambiaba la hoja del cuaderno y como escogía el color que usaría en su nuevo dibujo; todo parecía estar en una extraña calma, que tranquilizaba y preocupaba a la vez.

Se escuchó un pequeño golpe en el vidrio, los tres voltearon enseguida, era una enfermera que no se atrevía pasar.

-Doctor Wilson, lo llaman por teléfono-

-Gracias, ahora voy-

Wilson volteó a ver a House, este no mostró ninguna expresión, no le importaba mucho quien llamará a su amigo; enseguida volteó a ver a James, quien ya estaba dibujando de nuevo, tampoco le había dado mucha importancia; se levantó y se dirigió a la central de enfermeras, House lo observaba desde la habitación, parecía que le habían llamado por algún paciente por que se había puesto a consultar algo en la computadora mientras seguía hablando por el teléfono.

House regresó su atención hacia su primogénito y claro a los monitores, no podía dejar de pensar en Lisa pero sus pensamientos se revolvían con los de los síntomas del paciente, se sentía miserable por eso.

* * *

Continuará...


	11. Chapter 11

Gracias por sus reviews =)

Les dejo otro capítulo =D

**POR QUE ME HICISTE ESTO**

Wilson colgó el teléfono y estaba dispuesto a regresar a la habitación para acompañar a sus amigos, a esas personas que se habían vuelto parte importante de su vida, cuando se topó con Kutner y Taub.

-Hola-

-Hola-

-¿Como sigue Cuddy?- Preguntó Taub.

-No ha habido mejoría- Dijo Wilson mirando hacia la habitación.

-¿Y House? ¿Cómo esta?- Preguntó Kutner.

-Pues… bien, si se puede decir eso-Los tres voltearon a verlo.

-Se ve… diferente- Dijo Kutner, Taub lo miró confuso.

-Lo sé… lo que lo esta acabando es el no poder hacer nada… no hay nada que diagnosticar, nada que él pueda hacer… sabemos que es lo que tiene Cuddy… y simplemente…-

-Hay que esperar- Completó Taub, Wilson asintió y los tres voltearon de nuevo hacia la habitación.

Los tres estuvieron parados un momento sin decir nada.

-Voy a regresar con ellos- Dijo al fin Wilson, pero notó que Kutner llevaba un expediente –Es de su paciente-

-Así es… no podemos descubrir que es lo que le pasa-

-Y vinieron a consultar a House-

-No quisiéramos molestarlo en estos momentos, pero es lo único que nos queda-

House volteó hacia la central de enfermeras para ver si Wilson seguía ahí o se había ido por alguna emergencia, observó que aún seguía ahí su amigo pero se le habían unido dos de sus empleados, inmediatamente notó que llevaban un expediente, sabía que era del paciente, así que salió para hablar con ellos, James al ver levantarse a su papá no le quitó la mirada de encima hasta que vio que solamente había salido de la habitación pero no se alejaba más.

-¿Qué sucede?- Los tres doctores lo voltearon a ver algo sorprendidos –¡Vamos! no creo que hayan venido solo para mirarme-

-No hemos descubierto que le pasa al paciente- Al fin dijo Kutner.

-Hicimos una ecocardiografía…-Agregó Taub -…No salió nada-

-Pensábamos en algún tipo de intoxicación o envenenamiento-

-Por la comida, metales pesados, tal vez algo ambiental- Complementó Taub, House se pasaba la mano por la cara pensando.

-Lleva una dieta rigurosa, muchas proteínas, carbohidratos…- Explicaba Kutner.

-Si fuera envenenamiento habría mejorada aquí en el hospital-

-¿Algún tipo de veneno adherido a las grasas?- Cuestionó Wilson.

-Haremos pruebas de sangre…-Dijo Taub.

-Un tumor explicaría la parálisis-Dijo Kutner, Wilson levantó una ceja, precisamente lo que había dicho House que harían.

-Pero no el problema del corazón- Rebatió House.

-¿Un tumor que no ha salió en las pruebas?- Cuestionó Taub.

-Hay que hacerle un escáner…-Continuó Kutner.

-Un tumor vascular…- Dijo Wilson, lo voltearon a ver –…En la espina… explicaría la parálisis pero… -

-Hay que abrirlo- Dijo House mirando al vacío.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Taub-

-Hay que buscar ese tumor-

-No podemos abrirlo simplemente así- Replicó Taub –Hay que saber en donde se localiza el tumor, si es que lo hay-

-¡Bien!, vayan y hagan las pruebas de sangre y el escáner…- Kutner y Taub se dieron vuelta -…Y cuando no salga nada, me avisan que van a buscar a Wally- Dijo burlón.

Los doctores se marcharon y House y Wilson regresaron a la habitación, antes de entrar House se tomó una pastilla, James observaba todos sus movimientos y continuó dibujando cuando su papá y su padrino tomaron asiento de nuevo.

House miró los monitores en donde se reflejaban los signos vitales de Cuddy por varios minutos, tratando de encontrar algún cambio, algún indicio de mejoría, pero todo seguía igual. Wilson lo observaba a él, a Cuddy, a James; muchas veces había estado en situaciones parecidas con pacientes y sus familiares, tratando de hacerlos sentir bien, de darles ánimos pero ahora no sabía que hacer, que decir, nunca imaginó estar en una situación así, y por más cosas positivas y alentadoras que le dijera a House no cambiaría su sentir, no cambiarían las cosas.

De nuevo Wilson decidió romper el hielo mientras House revisaba la intravenosa, verificaba que estuviera bien colocada.

-Estuve revisando los documentos de todo lo que se estaba haciendo cargo Cuddy… no sé como encuentra tiempo para hacer todo…-

-Así es ella- Dijo sin mucho interés.

-Tiene que estar al tanto de presupuestos, juntas, la casa, un hijo, el sindicato, cirugías, una situación incontrolable… ósea tú-

Wilson logró sacarle una pequeña sonrisa a su amigo; House terminó de revisar la intravenosa y tomó asiento, se recargó en el respaldo y levantó la cabeza, tantas ideas le llegaban a la cabeza pero nada que lo ayudara.

El localizador de Wilson sonó, sorprendiéndolos un poco, lo revisó.

-Ahora vuelvo- House asintió.

Wilson salió de la habitación, James observó como su padrino se alejaba por el pasillo, cuando ya no lo pudo ver, posó su atención en su padre que aunque ahora miraba hacia el techo su mirada se veía igual, perdida.

House comenzó a masajearse la pierna, aunque trataba de no prestarle atención a esa punzada que sentía a diario, era imposible.

Varios minutos pasaron cuando recibió un mensaje de texto, era de Kutner, los análisis de sangre habían salido negativos, tanto para metales pesados como por el tumor, enseguida le harían un escáner, House dejó de masajearse la pierna para llevarse la mano cerrada a los boca y posar sus dedos sobre sus labios, en actitud de pensar, intentaba encontrar algo en los síntomas del paciente y que se le hubiera pasado.

Momentos después regresó Wilson, llevaba dos bebidas en las manos, eran malteadas, le entregó una House y sacó enseguida una bolsita de papas fritas de una de las bolsas de su bata e igual se la entregó, en ese preciso momento House recibió otro mensaje de texto.

-¿Sucede algo?- House negó con la cabeza.

-No encontraron nada… van a operarlo-

-Ohh…-

Wilson se giró para ver a su ahijado, que estaba atento a la conversación de los adultos.

-Toma James…-Se sacó de nuevo de uno de sus bolsillos un pequeño jugo –…Se que te gusta de manzana, pero solo había de naranja- El pequeño se levantó y agarró el jugo que su padrino le entregaba.

House los miraba cuando de repente inclinó un poco la cabeza y su mirada se tornó un tanto perdida, enseguida colocó la bebida y la bolsa de papas sobre el buró que tenía aun lado, se levantó rápidamente y al igual salió de la habitación, dejando a Wilson y James desconcertados mirándolo marcharse muy rápido.

* * *

Continuará...


	12. Chapter 12

Gracias por sus reviews =) No se desesperen =D

Les dejo otro capítulo =)

**POR QUE ME HICISTE ESTO**

House se dirigió a la habitación del paciente, al llegar no encontró a nadie, ya lo había llevado a cirugía, así que se dirigió a los quirófanos.

Entró al área de preoperatorios, era muy rápido para que entraran a cirugía, enseguida localizó a Foreman y Taub que le estaban dando las últimas indicaciones y explicaciones al paciente, quien tenía una mascarilla de oxigenó que lo ayudaba a respirar, aún no era preparado para cirugía.

-Eres un deportista de alto rendimiento ¿no?-

-¿House qué haces aquí?- Dijo Foreman.

-Te alimentas muy bien…-Decía mirando al paciente que lo observaba confuso, Foreman y Taub se miraron-… Comes muchas proteínas y carbohidratos para tener suficientes energías para realizar los trucos en la patineta- El paciente intento hablar, Taub le retiro la mascarilla.

-Si- Dijo con algo de dificultad.

-House descartaste la comida como un posible…- Expresó Taub, House no le prestó atención y siguió hablando.

–Muchas pastas y panes, pero nada de frutas y verduras-

El paciente no dijo nada, House tenía razón y no sabía como era que lo sabía, Taub le volvió a colocar la mascarilla.

-¿Y sabes que es lo que contienen las frutas y verduras?- El paciente le prestaba mucha atención–Pues vitaminas, minerales y… muchas otras sustancias de esas- Dijo sin muchas importancia –Pero lo que a ti te esta causando todos los síntomas es la deficiencia de enantiómero levógiro del ácido ascórbico…- El paciente abrió los ojos muy confuso -…te has de preguntar "¿Eso contiene lo que como?", pues si… o más bien no por que no lo estas consumiendo y ese es el causante de tu parálisis-

-Pero como es que llegaste a esa conclusión- Cuestionó Foreman.

-Por esto- House levantó la sabana dejando al descubierto los pies del paciente –Cuando le hice la prueba de movilidad…- Todos lo miraron raro- …Ok cuando lo piqué con la aguja, note que tenía esto- Señalo los dedos del paciente- Nadie le dio importancia a que tuviera hongos en las uñas, debía ser por que siempre usas tenis y hace mucho ejercicio, y todos sabemos que un lugar cerrado, húmedo y caliente, es muy propicio para que se desarrollen, pero no solo nos indicaba que tiene una pésima limpieza de sus pies, si no también que tiene deficiencia de nutrientes, en especifico…-

Foreman y Taub se miraron, ahora todo tenía sentido.

-Inúndenlo de vitamina C- Les ordenó House, miró al paciente por última vez y salió de la sala.

El paciente intento hablar, así que Taub le volvió a quitar la mascarilla.

-¿Vitamina C?-

-Así es- Dijo Foreman.

-¿Pero?-

-La deficiencia de vitamina C mejor conocida como escorbuto, es lo que esta provocando tu parálisis-

-¿Escorbuto? ¿Enserio?-

-La falta de vitamina C en tu dieta, provoca hemorragias de los pequeños vasos, comenzando por los brazos y piernas, saturándolos de sangre e impidiendo su movimiento y dando los síntomas de parálisis-

-También afecta el cabello y las uñas- Complementó Taub.

-¿Entonces me pondré bien?-

-Completamente y tendrás que comenzar a alimentarte mejor-El paciente sonrió feliz.

House regresó a la habitación de Lisa, observó como Wilson le dibuja algo en su cuaderno a James, entró sin decir nada.

-¡Papi!- James se le acercó.

House le sonrió y lo cargó, pero su pierna le dolió más en ese momento, así que lo bajó.

-¿Todo bien?- Preguntó Wilson notando el dolor que sentía se amigo.

-Sigue dibujando- Le dijo House a su hijo, James le hizo caso.

–¿Ya están tratando a tu paciente?-

-Si-

-¿Y que es lo que tenía o tiene?-

-Escorbuto-

-Vaya, nunca lo hubiera imaginado-

House escuchaba a su amigo mientras volvía a revisar los monitores y las intravenosas, Wilson lo observa hacerlo y notó algo que hasta ese momento no le había prestado atención. House se giró para volverse a sentar, pero Wilson le habló antes de que lo hiciera.

-Ve a Lisa-

-¿Qué?-

-Que voltees a ver a Lisa- House desvió la mirada –Desde que la trajeron no la has visto, no has visto su rostro, solo ves los monitores y las sondas-

El silencio se hizo presente, House veía hacia un lado, Wilson no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-Tienes miedo- House lo miró- Tienes miedo de que esa puede ser la última vez que la veas… tienes miedo de afrontar la realidad-

House volvió a desviar la mirada.

-Al menos háblale, sabes muy bien que los pacientes inconscientes o en estado de coma reaccionan a estímulos-

Los dos se quedaron mirando por unos segundos, entonces Wilson salió de la habitación, House bajó la cabeza. James que se había vuelto a sentar en el suelo, observó como su tío Wilson se marchaba después de que su voz se puso muy sería al hablar con su papá.

House se sentó en al orilla del sofá con la cabeza baja y la mirada perdida, James se levantó y se dirigió hacia él, puso su manita sobre la rodilla de House, estaba claro que había notado como su papá se había puesto aún más triste.

-Ya despierta a mami- House lo miró y sonrío de lado.

-Que más quisiera hacer- Suspiró.

House cargó a James y lo subió a la cama en donde se encontraba Cuddy.

-Dile a mami que despierte- James intentó subirse en las piernas de Cuddy para decírselo, House lo detuvo –Pero ten cuidado que esta lastimada- James asintió con la cabecita.

* * *

Continuará...


	13. Chapter 13

Gracias por sus reviews =)

Perdon por la demora, pero pues se atravesó la Navidad... que espero la hayan pasado muy bien n_n

No los entretengo más...

**POR QUE ME HICISTE ESTO**

El cielo era de un azul intenso y las nubes igual o más blancas que el algodón, los rayos de sol que se asomaban hacían una postal estupenda; pero House que estaba sentado al aire libre no lo apreciaba, su mirada estaba al frente pérdida; iba peinado y rasurado además usaba corbata y un traje negro, en sus piernas cargaba a James quien no sabía exactamente que sucedía, solo veía una caja enorme de madera y alrededor muchas flores, Wilson quien usaba lentes obscuros estaba sentado a su lado, el resto del equipo se encontraba detrás de ellos, también vestían de negro.

A lo lejos House oía hablar a alguien, pero no comprendía lo que decía.

-Aun puedo ayudarla- Dijo repentinamente, entregando a su hijo a Wilson e incorporándose de su asiento.

- ¿Qué?- Exclamó Wilson, sujetando a James y observando a House caminar hacia la enorme caja de madera.

-¡Aun puedo salvarla!-

Wilson entregó rápidamente al pequeño a la persona más cercana, en este caso era Foreman, para enseguida ir detrás de House.

House llegó hasta el ataúd e intentaba abrirlo, pero el seguro que parecía haberse atorado se lo impedía, Wilson lo tomó de los hombros intentando detenerlo y alejarlo, pero House era más fuerte de lo que él pensaba; conseguía librarse de las manos de su amigo una y otra vez.

-Aun puedo salvarla, aun puedo ayudarla- Seguía profiriendo House.

-Se ha ido House, se ha ido, ya no puedes hacer nada- Le decía Wilson al oído con su voz más compasiva.

House seguía forcejeando, no quería escuchar lo que le decían, solo se enfocaba en destruir ese pequeño cerrojo que lo separaba del amor de su vida. Le dio un codazo a Wilson que hizo que esté retrocediera, por fin pudo zafar el cerrojo, abrió la parte superior del ataúd y…

House despertó agitado, se había quedado dormido recargado a los pies de Cuddy; observó a James que también se había quedado dormido pero sobre la mano de su madre; inmediatamente House observó los monitores, los signos vitales de Lisa no parecían haber cambiado, miró hacia el pasillo, no había nada nuevo solo una enfermera que pasaba, respiró hondo y se recargó en el respaldo del sofá, intentaba calmarse.

Todo fue un sueño, pensó, no quería, pero no podía evitar pensar en que pasaría, en como sería su vida si… si Cuddy moría, ese maldito Wilson, tenía razón, no quería afrontar la realidad, la posibilidad de que… cerró los ojos por unos segundos y los volvió a abrir para ver que James estaba sobre la mano de Cuddy y podría obstruir las sondas, así que con cuidado tanto para no despertar a James como para no lastimar a Cuddy levantó ligeramente la cabecita de su hijo y sacó la mano de Cuddy, volvió a dejar al pequeño como estaba e iba a poner la mano de Lisa sobre él pero no pudo evitar sostener la mano de su esposa por algunos momentos, mirarla y acariciarla delicadamente; la colocó suavemente sobre la cabecita de su pequeño pero no le quitó la vista de encima; debía hacerlo, pasara lo que pasara debía tarde o temprano mirar a Lisa, mirar a la madre de su hijo, a su esposa, a la mujer de la que se había enamorado, a la mujer que amaba.

Miró por alguno segundos más la mano de su amada y comenzó a subir la vista lentamente a través de su brazo, observó la intravenosa pero su atención fue inmediatamente atraída hacia algunos pequeños hematomas que tenía, unos eran más oscuros que otros, algunos se veían que continuaban más arriba hasta el hombro pero la bata impedía que fueran observados, House desvió un poco la mirada pero enseguida la regresó para saltarse del brazo de Cuddy a su pecho y cuello que además de algunos electrodos que tenía adheridos eran muy evidentes los moretones y raspones que le había dejado el accidente. House tragó saliva y por fin levantó la vista para mirar a Lisa a la cara.

Ahí estaba, la realidad, la realidad palpable de lo que había sucedido, de lo que afectaba esa tranquilidad relativa que no sabían que tenían. House miraba con los ojos un tanto vidriosos el rostro de su esposa, ese rostro delicado, suave como marfil e igual de claro que este, pero ahora estaba totalmente diferente; la mascarilla de oxigeno que le ayudaba a respirar cubría su boca y nariz pero aún así se podría apreciar que estaban inflamadas, el elástico de la mascarilla parecía estar muy apretado a su mejilla pero solo del lado izquierdo, sus ojos estaban hinchados el izquierdo más, además tenía una cortada en su ceja, raspones en la frente, moretones violetas, verdes, negros, en general su rostro se veía morado pero la parte derecha de su rostro estaba menos inflamada.

House levantó un poco su mano quería tocar a Lisa pero la bajó de nuevo, tenía miedo, miedo de lastimarla, aunque muy bien sabía que no le pasaría nada al solo tocarla, no se atrevía; observó el cabello de Cuddy, se veía todo revuelto, algunos mechones estaban sobre sus ojos, levantó la mano y con dos dedos le apartó el cabello, al ir bajando la mano le acarició el rostro, siguió bajando la mano pero sobre le brazo de Lisa, la tocaba muy suavemente, al llegar a su mano la sujetó, delicadamente pero firme, no quería hacerle daño pero quería que supiera que estaba ahí, junto a ella; ahora no le despegaba la vista de encima, veía sus facciones, sus lesiones, su constitución, intentaba hacer algún pronostico, pero era imposible; pensaba que era una tontería pero esperaba que en cualquier momento podría abrir los ojos y dirigirle una sonrisa.

* * *

Continuará...


	14. Chapter 14

Muchas gracias por sus reviews =)

Espero que hayan tenido un fantastico comienzó de año y que todo marche bien, y para continuar bien el año les dejo el siguiente capítulo, siento el pequeño retraso pero pues... fue fiesta jeje

**POR QUE ME HICISTE ESTO**

House siguió viendo a Lisa al rostro por algún tiempo más, entonces comenzó a examinarla de pies a cabeza, al menos lo que se podía ver y que no estuviera cubierto por la sabana; se percató de un moretón que tenía en parte del hombro izquierdo y el cuello, debía ser a causa del cinturón de seguridad, agradeció que Cuddy siempre lo llevara puesto…

_[Flashback]_

_-Ponte el cinturón- _

_-Ya lo sé, no tienes que decírmelo siempre-_

_-Pues hazlo-_

_-Tampoco me tienes que apresurar, tú aún ni siquiera te has sentado en tu lugar-_

_-Por que estoy asegurando a nuestro hijo por si no te has dado cuenta-_

_-Por eso mismo no sé como es que sabes que aún no me lo he puesto si estas ocupada-_

_-Porque siempre te tengo que estar diciendo que lo hagas- Cuddy le sonrió a James cuando terminó de asegurarlo en su sillita en el asiento trasero del auto y se incorporó un poco para mirar a House –Porque nunca haces caso y…- Lisa miró a House que la estaba observando y le dirigía una sonrisa de triunfo y esperaba su comentario –¿No me podías simplemente decir que ya lo tenías puesto?- _

_-Quería hacerte enojar- Cuddy le enseño la lengua. _

_[Fin Flashback]_

… y que siempre le dijera que se lo pusiera, aunque él siempre lo llevaba puesto fuera ella o no en el auto. El cinturón de seguridad le había ayudado a que el accidente no fuera aún peor.

Observó el brazo derecho de Cuddy, estaba aún más maltrecho que el izquierdo, tenía un gran moretón por encima del codo, el antebrazo estaba cubierto por una vendaje, se podían ver pequeñas señales rojas, era sangre, debía tener alguna cortadura, en su mano también tenía raspaduras y moretones, en su dedo índice tenía puesto el Oxímetro; dirigió su vista más a bajo, hacia sus pies, aunque estaban cubiertos por la sabana se podía ver claramente que la pierna izquierda esta enyesada; de repente James se movió, estaba teniendo escalofríos, House colocó la mano de Lisa sobre la camilla y comenzó a buscar algo para cubrir a su hijo, en su mochila había un pequeño suéter, iba a quitase su saco pero recordó que en los burós guardaban frazadas, abrió la puerta del buró que tenía a su lado y vio que si había una, la sacó y se la puso encima a James; observó al pequeño por unos segundos y enseguida miró a Lisa, bajó la mirada y suspiró.

Se quedó un instante en silencio, tragó saliva…

-Wilson…- Miró a Lisa a la cara pero enseguida desvió la mirada –Wilson dice que debería… que tengo que hablarte… pero…- Se encogió un poco de hombros -…Pero que podría decirte… yo… yo no lo sé… -Se quedo pensando -… Aunque… ya lo estoy haciendo- Sonrió un poco- Podríamos criticar a Wilson… pero no es lo mismo si no me contestas y refutas mis comentarios- Bajó la mirada.

Se masajeó la frente con la mano izquierda y con la derecha su pierna.

-No sé que decir… es extraño hablar con alguien y que no te conteste… o ni siquiera saber si te escucha –La miró- …no sé como lo hacen todos… -Miró hacia las habitaciones de junto- ¿No se dan cuenta que se ven como idiotas?... Un momento, yo estoy… olvídalo- La volteó a ver un tanto sonriente pero se puso serio enseguida, no sabía si Cuddy lo podía escuchar, pero estaba claro que no le iba contestar ni le iba a dirigir una sonrisa como siempre hacia ante sus comentarios.

Miraba hacia todos lados, pensando en si debería seguir hablándole a su esposa o no, sabía que lo que le había dicho Wilson era verdad, los pacientes respondían a estímulos y al contacto físico, pero le era difícil hacerlo.

Su pierna le estaba volviendo a doler, buscó el frasco de su vicodin en su sus bolsillos y al sacarlo lo miró por un momento, ya sabía que decirle o por donde empezar a hablarle.

-Tienes que despertar y mejorarte por que toda esta situación esta haciendo que tome mucho vicodin y se va a venir abajo todo el esfuerzo que has estado haciendo para que lo deje…- Guardó un momento silencio al mismo tiempo que veía a Cuddy, sonreía y se imaginaba la cara que seguramente pondría -…Si, lo sé, sé todo lo que haces para que lo deje, o más bien para que se me olvide-

_[Flashback]_

_-¿Y House?- Preguntó Cuddy al entrar a la sala de diagnóstico con un expediente y ver que no estaba en su oficina._

_-Eso quisiéramos saber- Le contestó Foreman._

_-No contesta su celular-Dijo Taub._

_-Lo hemos estado llamando a su localizador y nada- Añadió Foreman._

_-Se veía que le dolía la pierna, debe querer estar solo- Trece se encogió de hombros al decir lo último._

_-Debe estar en alguno de sus escondites- Dijo Kutner sin importancia. _

_Cuddy se quedó pensando un segundo y salió de la sala. Todos miraron como se marchaba su jefa, muy pronto House estaría de regreso._

_Cuddy entró al auditorio por la puerta de la parte más baja, House debería estar ahí, pensó, era uno de sus lugares predilectos para esconderse cuando le dolía la pierna._

_House se encontraba recostado en el suelo entre las butacas de en medio, tenía su frasco de vicodin aún lado y se masajeaba la pierna._

_Lisa escaneó el lugar, no se veían señales de House, él dejó de tocarse la pierna al escuchar la puerta abrirse, ella observó que sobre el escenario estaba un celular y un localizador, de repente el celular comenzó a vibrar y a hacer ruido por el contacto con el piso de madera; ¿Quién podría ser? se preguntó House, sabía que nadie ocuparía el auditorio ese día, podía ser alguien de limpieza… levantó un poco la cabeza para ver si alguien pasaba por donde él se encontraba, podría ser alguno de los chicos buscándolo, también podría ser Wilson o… _

_-¿Estas cómodo?-_

_House hizo la cabeza hacia atrás, Cuddy había llegado por el otro lado, la miró._

_-Vieras que no-_

_-Tienes trabajo- Decía sería con las manos en la cintura, mirándolo ahí recostado._

_-Los chicos se pueden hacer cargo ellos solos- Volvió a sujetarse la pierna. _

_-Pues al parecer no por que te han estado buscando- Le dejó caer el celular y el localizador, House lo agarró torpemente._

_-No tienes por que ser tan agresiva- Decía mientras veía en su celular que tenía doce llamadas perdidas._

_-¿Y por qué solicitaste una prueba de embarazo para un paciente de la clínica?-_

_-Porque él me lo pidió-_

_-Pero es un ¡hombre!- _

_-Esa era la única forma de desmentirlo-_

_-¿Y por que no simplemente le mentiste como sueles hacer?, en lugar de gastar los recursos del hospital y perder el tiempo-_

_-Tú siempre me dices que debo tratar bien a los pacientes y ayudarlos lo mejor posible- Decía muy calmadamente, Cuddy rodó los ojos._

_-Si, pero si llega un hombre diciendo que esta embarazado, ¡lo mandas a siquiatría para ayudarlo! En lugar de estar alentando su locura- _

_-Bueno ya olvídalo, de todos modos yo voy a ser el que le diga la mala noticia de que no esta embarazado- Cuddy dejó caer los brazos y rodó los ojos –Mejor da un paso más hacia delante, no puedo ver bien tus muslos- Cuddy puso sus manos en la cintura._

_Dio un paso hacia un lado y comenzó a pasar junto a House, este no perdía oportunidad para ver lo que se alcanzaba a ver. Cuddy se detuvo a la altura de la cintura de House y pasó su pierna hacía el otro costado de su esposo para quedar frente a él, House la miraba de arriba a bajo, ella volvió a colocar sus manos en la cintura._

_-Quiero que vayas con tu equipó para diagnosticar a tu paciente e ingreses al otro en siquiatría- _

_-¡Maaaamaaaa!-_

_-¡Ahora!- Dijo muy seria y dio un paso hacia atrás._

_House miró hacia un lado e iba a agarrar el frasco de vicodin._

_-¿Sabes?- House volteó a ver a Cuddy al oírla hablar, ella miraba todo el auditorio – Me gusta este lugar, es… tan calmado… casi nadie viene… y no se oyen los ruidos desde afuera- House la oía y la veía muy atento, Lisa lo volteó a ver pícaramente. _

_-¿Enserio no se escuchan los ruidos? – Ella negó con la cabeza –No te creo- Decía sonriente- Tendría que comprobarlo-_

_-Siiii, deberíamos comprobarlo- Decía mientras volvía a ver todo el auditorio y subía sus manos hacía su pecho, de repente se desabrocho un botón de su blusa dejando al descubierto el encaje de su sostén rojo- House levantó una ceja y sonrió-_

_Cuddy se fue agachando poco a poco mientras veía a House y se desabotonaba lo que faltaba de su blusa, él sonreía y no le quitaba la vista de encima, se sentó sobre la cintura de su doctor favorito y se fue aproximando a él para darle un beso, House comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Lisa, fue un beso tierno y largo, cuando se separaron los dos se sonrieron, Lisa le dio un pequeño beso de piquito y se levantó muy rápido, casi de un salto, sorprendiendo a House, se hizo hacia atrás y comenzó a abotonarse la blusa._

_-Quiero que vayas a hacer tu trabajo-Le ordenó, House no lo podía creer._

_Cuddy dio algunos pasos más hacía atrás y salió al pasillo de las butacas, comenzó a subir para salir por la puerta superior del auditorio._

_-¡Eres una malvada!- Gritó House un tanto enojado y un tanto sonriente, Cuddy le había jugado bien._

_Miró al techo, suspiró y se puso de pie, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida sonriendo por todo lo que había pasado, extrañamente su pierna ya no le dolía._

_[Fin Flashback] _

-Me encanta la forma en que haces que deje el vicodin…- La agarró de la mano –Pero aún necesito tu ayuda- Con su dedo pulgar comenzó a acariciarle suavemente el dorso de la mano.

* * *

Continuará...


	15. Chapter 15

Muchas gracias por toditos sus reviews =)

Les dejo el siguiente capítulo =D

**POR QUE ME HICISTE ESTO**

House guardó silencio, el movimiento que hacía con su pulgar sobre la mano de Cuddy parecía relajarlo; se movió en su asiento, había estado mucho tiempo sentado en la misma posición y necesitaba acomodarse; colocó la mano de Cuddy sobre la cama y enseguida se apoyó en los brazos del sillón para ayudarse a levantar, dio un paso y arqueó la espalda hacia atrás, para estirarse y relajarse un poco, dio otro paso e inmediatamente se sujeto su pierna, le dolía un poco, aunque en ese momento no sabía si era el dolor habitual o que estaba entumida, de todos modos el caminar un poco le ayudaría, di unos pasos más pero sin su bastón hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación, miró el movimiento que se había incrementado por ser de tarde y ser hora de visitas; enfermeras, doctores, familiares de pacientes, iban y venían, de repente a lo lejos, notó a una enfermara caminando de espaldas frente a un doctor, al ponerle más atención vio que la enfermera llevaba muchos papeles y expedientes en las manos, el doctor que iba caminando despacio recibía los papeles y parecía firmarlos, ¿Será…? Se preguntaba House al momento en que la enfermera se hizo un poco hacía un lado dejando ver que el doctor era Wilson, House sonrió, sabía que era él, Wilson asentía con la cabeza a lo que le decía e indicaba la enfermera; los dos se detuvieron para que Wilson pudiera firmar varios papeles, al terminar la enfermera comenzó a caminar correctamente, al darse la vuelta House vio que era la enfermera que Cuddy usaba como asistente, a pesar de que ella siempre le decía que contratara a alguien fijo; Brenda… creo que ese es su nombre, pensó House sin despegarles la mirada; Brenda acomodo un poco los documentos que llevaba y entonces sacó lo que parecía una agenda, comenzó a indicarle algo a Wilson quién asentía una y otra vez, de repente Wilson comenzó a tocarse en todo el cuerpo, hasta que sacó de una de las bolsas de su pantalón su celular, parecía que había olvidado en donde lo llevaba, comenzó a hablar por el teléfono, se detuvo un momento, Brenda también se detuvo, esperaba que Wilson terminara su conversación, Wilson movía su cabeza y sus manos mientras hablaba, dejo caer sus hombros y segundos después colgó su celular, algo comenzó a decirle a Brenda, ella asentía con la cabeza, los dos se dieron media vuelta y se marcharon pro donde habían llegado.

House se puso serio y bajó la mirada, parecía que Wilson no tenía tiempo ahora que se estaba haciendo cargo del puesto de Cuddy, levantó la mirada y comenzó a caminar hacia la cama para sentarse de nuevo a lado de su esposa.

-Wilson va a terminar loco o con los nervios destrozados por hacer tu trabajo…- Decía mientras se acercaba más a la camilla -… no es que tú estés loca, lo que digo es que… bueno tú me entiendes…-

Se sentó en el sillón y se acomodó.

-…Haces tantas cosas a la vez y tienes todo bajo control…- Se quedó pensando un poco –… Aunque a veces si estas muy nerviosa y estresada…-

_[Flashback]_

_-¡Aaa!-_

_Exclamó un poco asustada Cuddy al oír la puerta de su oficina azotarse, ya debería estar acostumbrada a las particulares entradas de House, pero no dejaba de ser un ruido que la tomaba por sorpresa. _

_-Ahora no-_

_-¿Ocupada?-_

_-Muy bien sabes que si, tengo muchos pendientes y no sé si me alcance el día, tal vez tenga que quedarme tarde…-_

_House comenzó a caminar hacía el escritorio en donde se encontraba Cuddy revisando algunos documentos._

_-¿Quieres ir a comer?-_

_-Te dije que hoy no iba a poder acompañarte por que tengo una junta…- Decía sin despegar la mirada de los papeles –…Que por cierto empezará en diez minutos- Movió los hombros y la cabeza. _

_-Siempre tan literal, por comer no me refería a comer, comer…-_

_Cuddy lo volteó a ver, dejando ver una pequeña sonrisa._

_-¿Qué parte de junta en diez minutos no entendiste?- _

_-¡Oh vamos! se pueden hacer muchas cosas en diez minutos- Comenzó a caminar por la oficina, Cuddy regresó su atención a los documentos. _

_-Sé que se pueden hacer muchas cosas en diez minutos pero no quiero llegar toda desaliñada a la junta- Se masajeó el cuello._

_-No tienes por que llegar desaliñada…- Bajó la persianas de la puerta y puso el cerrojo- … Además no será la primera vez que lo haces- Cuddy lo volteó a ver un poco enojada. _

_-¡House no!-_

_-Vamos, se nos esta acabando el tiempo- Decía señalando su reloj -Tan siquiera hay que besuquearnos como adolescentes- Cuddy sonrió._

_House caminó hacia el escritorio y le dio la vuelta para acercarse a Cuddy. Ella veía todo lo que el nefrólogo hacía. Ganas no le faltaban para hacer a un lado el trabajo y deleitarse con su esposo, pero no había tiempo, tenía una junta y muchas cosas que hacer. House se inclinó un poco y le dio un beso, Cuddy le correspondió, un beso no estaba mal, no quitaba mucho tiempo, pensó._

_House besaba a Cuddy pero al mismo tiempo hacía que se fuera haciendo y reclinando hacia atrás al recargarse en el respaldo de la silla._

_-House- Se hizo a un lado –Lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo- _

_-El tiempo no es problema- Le dijo acercándose para besarla de nuevo._

_Cuddy aunque no quería de nuevo le correspondió, le era refrescante besar a House pero no quería que ese beso se convirtiera en algo más, no en esos momentos. House metió sus dedos entre el cabello de Lisa, comenzó a jugar con el, pero de nuevo Cuddy se apartó._

_-House te dije que no quiero llegar desarreglada- _

_Él la miró un segundo y entonces dejo ver una sonrisa y mirada maliciosas, Cuddy se estremeció un poco al ver la expresión._

_House se incorporó un poco y comenzó a mover sus manos hasta llegar a las piernas de Cuddy que con lo corto de su falda la mitad de sus muslos quedaban al descubierto al estar sentada._

_-¡House no!- Cuddy intentó apartarle las manos, pero él le sujetó la mano que uso para detenerlo._

_-Tú solo disfruta- Decía en tanto iba introduciendo su otra mano por debajo de la falda. _

_-No debemos…- House la calló dándole otro beso._

_Le soltó la mano, Cuddy no hizo nada, más bien se estaba dejando consentir, House lentamente le abrió las piernas, Lisa no dejaba de besarlo, introdujo aún más la mano hasta llegar a las pantaletas de Cuddy, suavemente tocó su vulva. _

_-Mmmm…- _

_Expresó Cuddy sin dejar de besar a House, este comenzó a acariciarla con un dedo, de arriba a bajo y en forma de círculos, todo el cuerpo de Cuddy se estremecía ante tal sensación._

_House dejó de besarla y rápidamente colocó una rodilla en el piso, le recorrió un poco la falda y comenzó a quitarle la ropa interior, Lisa se sujeto de los brazos de su silla y comenzó a reclinarse y hacerse hacía la orilla de la silla al mismo tiempo. House le quitó las pantaletas y volvió a abrirle las piernas._

_-Me alegra que no uses pantys- Cuddy solo sonrió. _

_De nuevo comenzó a acariciarle la vulva de forma circular pero ahora con todos los dedos, con la otra mano libre le acariciaba la pierna. Cuddy se mordía el labio inferior y se sujetaba más fuerte a su silla, intentaba no emitir ningún sonido de placer, los tenues gemidos que emitía llegaban claramente a los oídos de House, este empezó a acariciarla de arriba a bajo pero ahora con el pulgar, se acercó y le beso el pubis._

_Con cada beso, poco a poco fue bajando más, al llegar a la vulva comenzó a lamerla, besarla, succionarla; lentamente y con cada lamida su lengua se iba introduciendo cada vez más en la vagina de Cuddy, comenzó a chuparla y a mover su lengua en todas direcciones, enseguida con movimientos rápidos le rozaba el clítoris, ella se estremecía más y más, comenzó a succionarlo y a la vez a lamerlo, Cuddy se hacía cada vez más hacia atrás, no lo soportaba más, comenzó a levantar la cadera, quería gritar, quería expulsar esa sensación de gozo, House miraba todo su reaccionar pero sin dejar de lamerla, Lisa incorporó un poco su torso y dejó salir un sonido de satisfacción, había llegado al orgasmo, House se hizo un poco hacía atrás, no le apartaba la mirada de encima, mientras se limpiaba las comisuras de los labios, Cuddy permaneció un momento recargada en su silla con los ojos cerrados, su respiración estaba agitada, y su corazón latía como loco._

_Al sentirse un poco más calmada abrió los ojos y se incorporó, vio a House recargado en el escritorio con su ropa interior en la mano, él inmediatamente se la entregó, ella la agarró y comenzó a ponérsela, se levantó de su silla con ayuda de House y se acomodó su falda._

_-¡Bien!, mi trabajo a terminado… ya estas más relajada, des estresada, nos divertimos…- Cuddy le sonrió -... y además a tiempo para la junta-_

_-Eres fantástico- _

_-¿Acaso lo dudabas?- Cuddy se acercó para besarlo._

_[Fin Flashback]_

-El hospital no funciona sin ti…- Bajó la mirada -…Te necesita…- Volvió a mirarla -…Todos te necesitamos-

* * *

Continuará...


	16. Chapter 16

Hola, muchas gracias por todos sus reviews =)

Les dejo el siguiente capítulo =D

**POR QUE ME HICISTE ESTO**

House se acercó a la camilla y comenzó a acariciarle el brazo a Cuddy con apenas las puntas de sus dedos.

Miro a James que seguía dormido plácidamente a lado de su madre.

-¿Puedes sentir a James?, esta junto a tu pierna derecha… te extraña…- Bajó la mirada -…yo también… te extraño… -La miró - …quiere que ya despiertes… hace rato te lo dijo… y se quedó dormido esperando a que lo hicieras- Sonrió –Estarías como boba viéndolo dormir ahora.

_[Flashback]_

_-Ya deja de verlo, no por que lo veas va a despertar más rápido-_

_-No lo puedes saber, que tal si me concentro y le mando mis pensamiento y le digo que se despierte- Volteó y vio a House que la miraba raro, no pudo más y soltó la carcajada –Jajajajaja-_

_-Ja ja, pues si tu telepatía no lo despierta tus ruidos de mujer desesperada por tener la atención de su hijo si lo harán-_

_-No piensas que hago ruidos de una mujer desesperada cuando estamos haciendo el amor- Decía muy segura._

_-Claro que si, solo que cuando estamos haciendo el amor estas desesperada por que te de placer-Cuddy arrugó la nariz y se volteó a seguir viendo a su pequeño._

_House se sentó en la cama en donde Cuddy estaba recostada sobre uno de sus costados juntó a James de tan solo un mes de nacido y que seguía dormido a pesar del ruido a su alrededor._

_-No se que tanto le ves-_

_-Que es hermoso-_

_-Pero solo esta ahí… dormido… sin hacer nada-_

_-¿Y que quieres que haga? Es solo un bebé- Decía sonriente sin dejar de mirar a James –Su única labor es ser lindo-_

_-Y llorar, comer, hacer del baño…-_

_-Y todo eso también es lindo-_

_-Ajá, ya veremos si sigues pensando lo mismo en unos meses-_

_ -Cuando pasen esos meses ya veré, mientras tanto solo quiero verlo dormir- House rodó lo ojos._

_Miró a todos lados pensando en que se podría entretener, hasta que posó su mirada en Cuddy quien no le despegaba la mirada de encima a James, entonces dirigió su mirada a su hijo, lo miró de pies a cabeza, estaba de acuerdo en que era un bebé, que debía ser lindo y enternecedor, además era su hijo ¿Pero pasar el tiempo viéndolo dormir?, de repente James se movió un poco y arrugó su naricita, House inconscientemente sonrió, Cuddy lo hizo aún más, entonces posó su mirada sobre ella, se veía fantástica, con esa linda sonrisa que la hacía resplandecer, volvió a mirar a su pequeño, y así siguió, mirándolos, no entendía por que, pero no podía despegarles la vista a esas dos personas que lo hacían sonreír, aunque pareciera un idiota haciéndolo. _

_[Fin Flashback]_

House miraba a Cuddy al rostro, deseaba tanto ver de nuevo esa sonrisa resplandeciente y oír las carcajadas de su pequeño.

_[Flashback]_

_-Aaaaa jajajajaja aaaaa jajajajaja-_

_-House agárralo bien-_

_-Ya lo sé-_

_House estaba sentado en el sofá y tenía a James suspendido en el aire, en momentos hacía ademanes de soltarlo lo que hacía reír más al pequeño de escaso un año._

_-¡House!- Decía nerviosa._

_-Cálmate, no lo voy a tirar, además a él le gusta-_

_-Pues no sé como le gusta que le hagas eso-_

_-Por que es hombre- Decía engrosando la voz –y a los hombres nos gustan las sensaciones fuertes-_

_Cuddy no pudo evitar sonreír; se sentó juntó a House que había bajado un momento a James a tiempo para que se dieran un beso, James solo los miraba, esperando que su papá continuara._

_-¿Quieres que te siga elevando el loco de tu papá mi amor?-_

_-¡Oye!- _

_Cuddy le sonrió ladeando la cabeza, House levantó de nuevo a James, Lisa se apoyó en el hombro de House para ver como su pequeño se reía._

_[Fin flashback] _

House pasó de apenas acariciarle el brazo a sujetárselo y apretarlo ligeramente.

* * *

Continuará...


	17. Chapter 17

Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews =)

Mil perdones por no haber subido el capítulo antes pero estuve súper ocupada y lo peor de todo fue que se borró una parte de lo que ya tenía preparado =( pero aquí ya esta el nuevo capítulo =D

**POR QUE ME HICISTE ESTO**

Continuó acariciándole el brazo suavemente hasta llegar a la mano, se la sujeto y con el dedo pulgar siguió acariciándole el dorso de la mano, los nudillos y sus dedos; al llegar a los dedos anular y medio se detuvo, levanto la vista pensativo e inmediatamente volteó a ver la mano izquierda de Cuddy.

No lo tenía, pero…, claro se lo debieron haber quitado en el quirófano, pensó, buscó en el buró que tenía a su lado, pero recordó que no había nadad cuando sacó la frazada para James, así que se puso de pie y rodeó la cama para comenzar a buscar en el otro buró.

Ahí estaban, las pertenencias de Cuddy, lo que llevaba puesto cuando ocurrió el accidente, agarró la bolsa transparente con el logo del Princeton Plainsboro e inmediatamente pudo ver la blusa color durazno que llevaba Cuddy ese día, tenía manchas de sangre, por fortuna no se percibía que hubiera tenido una perdida de sangre considerable; abrió la bolsa y comenzó a buscar, sacó la blusa, una de las zapatillas; no entendía como era posible que caminara y muchas veces corriera con semejantes tacones, sonrió, aún así no dejaba de verse espectacular con ellos; sacó el sostén también tenía rastros de sangre, al fin encontró lo que buscaba, otra pequeña bolsa tranparente que contenía el reloj de Cuddy, era tan delgado y elegante que parecía una pulsera, sus aretes, su blackberry y… ahí estaba, en una de las esquinas de la bolsita, su anillo, ese pequeño pedazo de oro que nunca se quitaba o trataba nunca de hacerlo, él en cambio no lo usaba, no le gustaba, decía que ese pequeño objeto de un metal precioso, no representaba nada, no representaba los verdaderos sentimientos que se tenían el uno al otro, además con el anillo le era más difícil coquetear y no iba con él, no iba con Gregory House, con ese hombre súper masculino que no usaba anillos, ni ningún tipo de joyería, más que su reloj de pulso; a Cuddy no le molestaba que no lo usara pero cuando le pedía o más bien ordenaba que lo hiciera, lo usaba, sobre todo cuando iban a alguna reunión familiar, a House no le importaba lo que los demás dijeran, pero lo hacía por ella.

-Aquí esta-

Volteó a ver a Cuddy sonriente por haber encontrado el anillo, pero su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo al ver a Cuddy desde ese ángulo, se notaban mucho más los consecuencias del accidente; comenzó a caminar despacio por su cojera de regresó a su asiento.

Tomó el anillo entre sus dedos índice y pulgar y lo observó un rato.

-Recuerdo tu expresión ese día-

_[Flashback]_

_-¿House a donde vamos? creí que iríamos directo a la casa, sabes que voy al baño al menos cada media hora-_

_Cuddy estaba a menos de un mes de dar a luz pero aún así seguía yendo a trabajar, decía que si era necesario estaría firmando papeles en medio del parto. Al salir del trabajo House tomó un caminó diferente y eso molestó un poco a Cuddy._

_-A donde vamos seguro hay baños-_

_-¿Y a donde vamos? –_

_-Pronto llegaremos no te preocupes-_

_-¿Me debo preocupar?, ¿Por qué no me lo quieres decir?-_

_-Es una especie de sorpresa- Cuddy lo miró entrecerrando los ojos._

_-Pues espero que lleguemos pronto- Dijo mirando al frente muy seria._

_Después de unos minutos House se estacionó en frente a un edificio algo antiguo._

_-¿El ayuntamiento?- House se bajó del auto y le dio la vuelta para ayudar a Cuddy a bajar -¿House que hacemos aquí?- _

_-Vamos baja- Cuddy le extendió la mano no muy segura._

_-¿Me vas a decir que hacemos aquí?- House no le hacía mucho caso, comenzaron a caminar –No me digas que te demandaron…- House la volteó a ver-… y venimos a arreglarlo-_

_-Si me demandaran, no le quitaría la satisfacción al hospital de defenderme-_

_-Pero que considerado- Dijo irónica y pensando en que House tenía razón._

_Entraron al edificio y comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo principal, Cuddy se veía algo confundida._

_-House por que esta todo solo-_

_-Mujer, son más de las siete de la tarde, recuerda que son burócratas y salen del trabajo mucho antes que cualquiera, el hecho de que tu seas una adicta al trabajo no quiere decir que todos los seamos- Cuddy lo miró con una media sonrisa._

_-Pero si ya salieron no entiendo que hacemos aquí…-_

_-Aquí es- Dijo House a la vez que se acercaba a una puerta y la abría._

_En la puerta de medio cristal se podía leer el nombre de alguien, pero Cuddy solo alcanzó a leer "Jue…" por que House se pegó a la puerta para que Cuddy entrara._

_Cuddy se quedó parada algo confundida al ver a un hombre algo mayor, con una expresión muy seria juntó a otro hombre que claramente era el de intendencia._

_-Bien, ya estamos aquí- Dijo House dirigiéndose a los hombres._

_El hombre mayor asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia atrás de un escritorio._

_ -¿House?…- _

_Cuddy le iba a pedir que le explicara que era lo que sucedía, pero en ese momento la puerta por donde habían entrado se volvió a abrir._

_-Llego a tiempo ¿verdad?- Dijo un muy agitado Wilson, obviamente había corrido._

_-Sip- Dijo sin más House._

_-Bien…- Por fin habló el hombre mayor –Estamos hoy reunidos para celebrar el matrimonio legal entre Gregory House… -Leyó uno de los documentos -…y Lisa Cuddy…-_

_Cuddy volteó a ver a House con la boca abierta, estaba más que sorprendida, House le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa y enseguida dirigió la mirada al juez, le hizo una seña con la mano para que se apresurara, el Juez rodó los ojos._

_-Hay muchos aspectos legales y puntos que se deberían mencionar… -De nuevo rodó los ojos -…Pero no son del todo importantes, no al menos para el interesado- Dijo mirando a House –Pero si quieren decir algo, algunas palabras, votos… que no creo que hayan hecho- House negó con la cabeza, al igual que Wilson, Cuddy trataba de hablar pero ningún sonido le salía de la garganta, de todos modos no sabía que decir, no estaba preparada – Ok, ¿Trajeron anillos o algo?-_

_-Si, si aquí están- Dijo Wilson acercándose a House. _

_Le entregó unos anillos, House los observó un poco y tomó la mano izquierda de Cuddy, rogaba por que Wilson hubiera comprado los adecuados._

_-¿Tú Lisa Cuddy, aceptas por esposo a Gregory House?-_

_Cuddy no dejaba de ver a House, aún esta en shock por todo lo que pasaba pero sabía que debía contestar. _

_-Si- Dijo brevemente pero firme, House le colocó el anillo más pequeño, por fortuna le quedó muy bien, le entregó el otro anillo a Cuddy._

_-¿Y tú Gregory House…- Cuddy le tomó la mano- …aceptas por esposa a Lisa Cuddy?- Comenzó a colocarle el anillo. _

_-Si- Dijo sonriendo sin dejar de mirar a Cuddy, sentía que el anillo le apretaba un poco pero no importaba, no tenía intenciones de usarlo después._

_El Juez asintió con la cabeza al ver terminada la labor de los anillos; House y Cuddy siguieron agarrados de las manos, Wilson sonreía al ver a sus amigos, el conserje también lo hacía._

_-Si más que añadir, solo deben firmar…- Dijo el Juez acercándoles unos documentos._

_Cuddy agarró la pluma que le ofrecía y se acercó a firmar, le costó un poco de trabajo por su vientre crecido, pero nada le iba a impedir firmar ese pedazo de papel, al terminar le entregó la pluma a House, él rápidamente firmó, el Juez agarró la pluma y se la dirigió a Wilson para que firmara como testigo, cuando Wilson terminó le entregó la pluma al conserje, cuando todos terminaron de firmar incluso el mismo Juez, prosiguió diciendo. _

_-Con el poder que me han concedido las leyes del Condado de Mercer, del Estado de Nueva Jersey, ha quedado asentado en los documentes correspondientes que Gregory House y Lisa Cuddy ahora son marido y mujer-_

_House le dirigió una ligera sonrisa a Cuddy, ella sentía que las lágrimas se le desbordarían en cualquier momento. _

_El Juez firmó unos documentos más, puso algunos sellos y al terminar le entregó un documento a House, este asintió con la cabeza y de igual forma le indicó a Cuddy que ya podían irse._

_-Gra…gracias- Alcanzó Cuddy a decirles al Juez y al conserje antes de darse la vuelta._

_Wilson también les agradecía y salió tras sus amigos, todos comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo. House le entregó el papel a Cuddy quien se apresuro a leerlo y ver que todo parecía estar en orden._

_-Perdón por lo de los anillos, fue lo único que pude encontrar, si me hubieran dado más tiempo, hubiera conseguido algo mejor…-_

_-¿No sabías nada de esto?- Cuddy le cuestionó a Wilson._

_-No, House me dijo apenas una hora antes- Los dos lo voltearon a ver._

_-¿Qué?, las cosas que no se planean salen mejor que las planeadas- Cuddy le sonrió._

_Salieron del edificio y comenzaron a caminar hacia sus autos._

_-¿Y?-Dijo Wilson._

_-¿Y?- Le respondieron._

_-A dónde vamos ir a celebrar, el que se hayan casado, sobre todo el que House se haya casado- Enfatizó en lo último -Es un gran evento, bien podría significar el apocalipsis- House le dirigió una mueca. _

_-Pues…- Cuddy miró a House._

_-Aaa, no pensé en eso-_

_-Ok, no importa, conozco un lugar que les encantará, es un restaurante a unos veinte minutos de aquí-_

_-Te seguimos- Dijo House._

_Wilson se subió a su auto y espero a que sus amigos se subieran al suyo. Cuando estuvieron listos encendieron los autos y Wilson comenzó a avanzar._

_-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- House miró a Cuddy confundido -Tú no querías hacerlo y… mira todo lo que hiciste, aunque todo fue tan rápido, me hubiera gustado preparar algo… pero… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- House se encogió de hombros –Muchas veces comentamos sobre el matrimonio y fuiste indiferente y dijiste que era una tontería y…-_

_-Por que tú si lo querías- La interrumpió._

_-Yo no…-_

_-Claro que si, aunque también fuiste indiferente sabía que si querías casarte-_

_-No es verdad, yo…-_

_-Cada vez que tu madre te preguntaba que cuando te casarías, o tus primas, o tus amigas, o cualquier conocido o familiar, tú les contestabas que eso no era importante pero… tu mirada decía lo contrario… y hace dos días cuando tu amiga te llamó para decirte que se casaría le contestaste muy alegre pero en cuanto colgaste tu mirada se entristeció y en la noche estuviste llorando- Cuddy se sorprendió al saber que House se había dado cuenta de que había estado llorando – Así que cobre algunos favores que me debían y… era ahora o nunca–Cuddy dejó caer algunas lagrimas pero sonreía –Se que no fue la boda que esperabas…-_

_-Fue fantástica… nunca nos imagine en una boda Judía o algo súper formal… fue fantástica por que hiciste a un lado tu forma de pensar para complacerme…- Se dirigieron una sonrisa -…y obtener este certificado…- Dijo levantando el documento- Pero lo importante es que quisiste casarte conmigo-_

_-Entonces podemos romper ese papel- Dijo estirando la mano para agarrar el certificado._

_-¡Oh no!, claro que no- Hizo a un lado el certificado- Este papel dice que me perteneces- Decía sonriendo._

_-No necesitabas un papel para saber eso… y yo tampoco lo necesitaba para saber que tú me perteneces- Se acercaron para darse un besó- Incluyendo a estas- Dijo sujetándole uno de los senos-Los dos sonrieron._

_[Fin Flashback]_

House observaba el anillo, era liso y sin ninguna inscripción, Wilson se los había pedido para cambiarlos por unos mejores, pero Cuddy se negó, dijo que eran perfectos, sin adornos como lo eran ellos. Después de un rato House le colocó el anillo en la palma de la mano a Cuddy.

* * *

Continuará...


	18. Chapter 18

Gracias por todos sus reviews =)

Se que se les puede estar haciendo largo el fic, pero la historia principalmente esta pensada para mostrar a través de los flashback todo lo que han vivido House y Cuddy, y si quieren que cuente algún momento en particular, adelante, acepto sugerencias =D

Les dejo el siguiente capítulo =D

**POR QUE ME HICISTE ESTO**

Después de un rato de estar mirando el anillo en la mano de Cuddy levantó la vista, miró los monitores y tragó saliva, todo seguía igual, el estar hablando con ella no estaba funcionando; de nuevo posó su mirada en la mano de Lisa y enseguida en James quien seguía profundamente dormido, sus mejillas estaban rosadas, señal de que estaba calientito.

-Deberías ver a James, bueno sus mejillas, estarías acariciándolas y apretándoselas- Pasó su mano sobre le brazo de Cuddy –Se que te encanta tocar su piel… pero la tuya es igual de suave que la de él… te están administrando suero, así que no te preocupes aún esta suave como siempre-

_[Flashback]_

_-mmm jum na na jum jum –_

_Cuddy se encontraba desnuda sentada en su cama, sobre su bata de baño, acababa de tomar una ducha y tarareaba una canción mientras se ponía su crema corporal en las manos y brazos. _

_De repente sintió la presencia de alguien y volteó hacia la puerta de su habitación, se sonrió._

_-En lugar de estar ahí parado solo viéndome deberías ayudarme a ponerme crema, sabes que ya no me alcanzó las piernas-_

_-Si tanto insistes-_

_-Humm menos mal que te convencí- Dijo sonriendo._

_House también sonreía mientras se acercaba sin dejar de mirarla; se veía bellísima con el cabello todavía húmedo que caía sobre sus hombros y espalda, su piel se veía tan tersa y de un tono uniforme; se subió a la cama y se aproximó a Cuddy por detrás, cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca percibió un delicioso aroma, era el shampoo que utilizaba, era una mezcla de frutas pero no estaba seguro de cuales; puso su barbilla sobre el hombro de ella y puso los brazos a su alrededor, colocando sus manos sobre el vientre de Lisa de poco más de siete meses de embarazo; ella sonreía por lo que hacía House, tomó un poco de crema y se la puso en el vientre, él comenzó a extenderla por todas partes, el aroma a almendras inundó el ambiente, siguió extendiendo la crema en forma circular, vertical y horizontal, subió hasta los pechos de Cuddy los cuales masajeó delicadamente; ella solo observaba las acciones de House y lo veía de reojo con una gran sonrisa; House extendió una mano para que le diera más crema, cuando la tuvo comenzó a untársela en los muslos y las caderas, bueno en donde era posible hacerlo, Lisa se reía por las caricias que le hacía, algunas le daban cosquillas, House sonreía al escuchar la risitas de la futura madre, le pidió más crema y se la extendió por toda la espalda, le hizo a un lado el cabello pasándolo por su hombro con cuidado para no llenarlo con la sustancia; se acercó y le besó delicadamente el cuello, Cuddy se estremeció un poco, enseguida pasó sus manos por el cuello y hombros untando la crema al mismo tiempo que le daba un ligero masaje, Cuddy cerró los ojos, lo estaba disfrutando mucho, volvió a abrir los ojos cuando sintió que House se detuvo, al voltear él estaba casi a un lado de ella, se estaba bajando de la cama, cuando lo logró se colocó enfrente de ella y comenzó a arrodillarse poyándose en la cama, volvió a extender la mano, Cuddy le dio más crema y él comenzó a ponerle la crema en la parte del muslo que no había alcanzado para continuar en la rodilla, le levantó lentamente la pierna y le extendió la crema por toda la pantorrilla hasta llegar al pie, pasó sus dedos apenas rosándole la planta del pie lo que causó que Cuddy encogiera la pierna._

_-Noooo- Dijo sonriendo, House la miró también sonriendo._

_Cuando terminó con esa pierna hizo lo mismo con la otra; y cuando acabó de ponerle crema Cuddy agarró de las manos a House para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, él se sentó a lado de ella y le besó el hombro, Cuddy lo veía sonriente y se acercó para besarlo en los labios, se comenzaron a besar tiernamente, House metió su mano entre le cabello de Cuddy, aún se sentía húmedo, siguieron besándose más apasionadamente._

_-Oohh- Dijo de repente Cuddy apartándose._

_-¿Qué sucede?-_

_-Esta moviéndose mucho-_

_Agarró la mano de House y se la colocó en el vientre._

_-¡Ahí!, ¿Lo sentiste?- Lo miraba sonriente._

_-¿Te vas a emocionar cada vez que se mueva?-_

_-Claro que si, el que se mueva es señal de que esta saludable- Decía un tanto seria pero sin dejar de sonreír –Y eso me hace feliz y me emociona- Se acercó a House y le dio un beso rápido, él sonrió._

_Cuddy no le soltaba la mano y se la movía lentamente para que sintiera todos los movimientos del bebé. _

_-¿Qué no se piensa detener?-_

_-Esta muy activo hoy- _

_Lisa no dejaba de sonreír ante cada movimiento que sentía._

_-¿Entonces Podemos continuar?- Dijo después de un rato._

_-House, tu hijo se esta moviendo-_

_-¿Y?-_

_-No puedo hacer el amor mientras siento como se mueve dentro de mí-_

_-Pues no te molesta cuando alguien más esta dentro de ti-_

_-House- Dijo seria._

_Él suspiró y se inclinó hacia el estomago de Cuddy._

_-Eres un aguafiestas-_

_-¡House! no le digas así-_

_-¿Qué? ¿No lo es?-_

_-Pues se parece a su padre que esta haciendo que se me vayan las ganas cuando el se duerma- Dijo señalándose el vientre. House arrugó la nariz._

_[Fin flashback]_

House continuó acariciándole el brazo hasta que llegó a la palma de la mano, agarró el anillo y se lo guardo en el bolsillo interno de su traje, no quería que se perdiera. Volvió a acariciarle la mano y después de un momento pasó su mano a la cabecita de James y le acarició el cabello.

* * *

Continuará...


	19. Chapter 19

Gracias por sus reviews =)

Perdon por el retraso... aaasshhh tantas cosas... en fin aquí esta el siguiente capítulo =D

**POR QUE ME HICISTE ESTO**

House miró los monitores y enseguida su reloj, ya era algo tarde, su estomago también le daba aviso de eso; se levantó, se estiró un poco y caminó hacía la puerta de la habitación, miró a ambos lados, a la central de enfermeras, a las otras habitaciones, se veían doctores, enfermeras, pacientes, familiares de pacientes, todos estaban ocupados en sus asuntos; se giró un poco y observó que James seguía dormido, lo pensó un poco y decidió ir a buscar algo de comer y de pasó iría al sanitario, esperaba regresar antes de que James despertara que podría ser en cualquier momento.

Pasó junto a la central de enfermeras al dirigirse al baño, una enfermera lo observó y decidió darse prisa para anotar los signos vitales de Cuddy, no lo habían hecho como debía ser, por que aunque estaban preocupados por su jefa, el que House estuviera todo el tiempo presente no se los permitía, la última vez que habían ido a revisar a Lisa fue cuando House se quedó dormido, una enfermera entró y salió sigilosamente para no molestarlo, después no se atrevía a entrar por que observaban que él parecía estarle hablando, eso les conmovió, pero aún así no querían toparse con él en una situación así, normalmente no era una experiencia gratificante el encontrarse, ahora con tanto estrés sería fatal para ellas.

La enfermera entró con el expediente en una mano y un bolígrafo en la otra, observó a Cuddy, sentía pena de que estuviera atravesando por todo eso, al acerarse a la cama pudo ver que el pequeño James seguía dormido, era un angelito a diferencia de su padre, no podía creer que esa hermosa criatura fuera hijo de ese hombre tan arrogante, aunque no solo ella lo pensaba, todo el hospital lo hacía, al igual que no podían creer que siguieran juntos, todos se daban cuenta de esa tensión que siempre había entre ellos pero no creían que prospera y si lo hacía no duraría, unos decían que eran tal para cual y otros que eran totalmente distintos, que no pasaría nada, recordó el día que prácticamente todo el hospital se enteró de que estaban saliendo o que al menos algo pasaba entre ellos.

_[Flashback]_

_-El señor Morgan quiere que se le aumenten los calmantes- Dijo una enfermera a un doctor mientras esperaban el ascensor. _

_-¿De nuevo? Se los acabamos de subir-_

_-Fue lo que le dije, pero me dijo que solo le hará caso a usted- El doctor rodó los ojos._

_Se les unió otra enfermera a esperar el elevador, además de un doctor que claramente era de pediatría por que llevaba graciosos botones en su bata, además de un muchacho que llevaba audífonos y muchos expedientes y documentos, era del área de archivo; los números del ascensor indicaban que pronto se abrirían las puertas, una muchacha corrió para llegar al elevador, parecía una estudiante; las puertas se abrieron y todos estaban dispuestos a entrar pero se detuvieron al ver a su jefa con el director del departamento de diagnóstico besándose, también observaron que él tenía su mano sobre el trasero de ella, los dos se separaron al escuchar el sonido del ascensor y sentirse observados, Cuddy salió con la cabeza baja y muy apenada, House la siguió pero les dirigió una sonrisa a todos los presentes, algunas otras enfermeras que pasaban también vieron la escena, todos siguieron a la pareja con la mirada, la cual entró a la clínica y posteriormente a la oficina de Cuddy, el sonido de las puertas del ascensor que se cerraban trajo de vuelta a los testigos._

_-Wow- Dijo el muchacho de archivo._

_[Fin flashback]_

Esa noticia corrió rápidamente por el hospital, ella la escucho de varias personas que contaban los mismos detalles, no podía ser una mentira, los días pasaron y se fue haciendo más evidente de que si estaban saliendo, se les veía más tiempo juntos, además de las pequeñas sonrisas y caricias que se dirigían, las apuestas no se hicieron esperar además del cobro de algunas que ya estaban en juego; el tiempo pasó y parecía que todos perdieron su dinero, no se veían señales de que algo anduviera mal, habían pasado casi tres años y todo marchaba bien, hasta ese fatal acontecimiento.

Anotó los signos vitales de Cuddy, revisó oxigeno, se dirigió al otro lado de la cama para revisar la intravenosa, todo estaba en orden, también recogió los vasos y envolturas que había en la mesita, al salir de la habitación se tuvo que detener un momento por que en ese instante un doctor, varias enfermeras y enfermeros llevaban una camilla, eran seguidos por la esposa del paciente que lloraba inconsolable y muy fuerte.

Por el ruido James abrió los ojos, pero aún estaba adormilado, lo primero que medio vio fue un anaquel, enseguida vio la mesita de instrumentos en donde su papá había puesto la comida, miró hacia la entrada de la habitación que era de donde provenía el ruido y vio una figura rosa que se alejó de repente, regresó la vista hacia la habitación y vio que en el sillón no había nadie, se talló uno de sus ojitos, sintió que estaba juntó a alguien, se incorporó un poco y vio a su mamá, s ele quedó viendo un momento esperaba que abriera los ojos.

-Mami-Espero respuesta -¿Mami?-

El pequeño volteó hacia todos lados, no había nadie más en la habitación, a través de los cristales se podían ver personas, nunca le había dado miedo estar en le hospital, o los pacientes, las enfermeras o doctores, pero ahora se había despertado y su mamá no le contestaba, su papá no estaba y no sabía exactamente donde se encontraba; sus ojitos se estaban poniendo rosados.

-Mami- Volvió a llamarla, su voz se oía entrecortada, colocó su manita sobre la pierna de Cuddy –Mami- Ya iba a comenzar a llorar.

-No tengas miedo- Enseguida volteó al escuchar la voz de su padre.

House caminó hacia el pequeño quien ya tenía una sonrisa en su rostro; el nefrólogo decidió volver en lugar de ir por comida, en el caminó de regreso llamó a su oficina para pedirle al primero que contestara que les llevara algo de comer, iba a llamar a Wilson pero seguro estaría muy ocupado.

Se acercó a James y le revolvió el cabello, enseguida tomó asiento, el pequeño no dejaba de mirarlo.

Llegue a tiempo, pensó House, no quería que James llorara, no era para tanto pero no se sentiría bien si comenzaba a llorar y no lograba consolarlo, aunque si lo hacía y veces sin saber como lo lograba.

_ [Flashback]_

_-¿Todo esta bien?-_

_Preguntó Wilson al ver entrar a su amigo a su oficina y sentarse frente a su escritorio._

_-Si-_

_-¿Y entonces que haces aquí?-_

_-Vine a ver si podía ayudar en algo-_

_-¿Tu equipo tiene un caso?-_

_-Aaa… nop-_

_-¿Y entonces?-_

_-Tal vez me necesiten en la clínica-_

_-Claro… por que es algo que disfrutas hacer- House miró a un lado –¿Me vas a decir que pasa? Creí que los dos se darían un descanso después del parto para estar con el bebé-_

_-Y eso estamos haciendo… Cuddy se esta dando un descanso del trabajo y yo me estoy dando un descanso del bebé- Wilson levantó una ceja –No he podido dormir bien desde que lo llevamos a casa, se la pasa llorando-_

_-Solo han pasado tres días-House rodó los ojos –También esta el factor de que es tu hijo… tal vez lo haga apropósito- House lo miró serio- Es un bebé, claro que va a llorar… y tú- Lo señaló-Debes procurar que no lo haga, así que regresa allá y tranquiliza a tu hijo, ayuda a Cuddy a… ¿Dejaste sola a Cuddy? ¡Acaba de dar a luz!, te puede necesitar-_

_-No le molestó que me marchara-_

_-Claro, por que de seguro le dijiste que solo ibas a la esquina- _

_-Algo así- _

_Wilson se levantó y fue hacia su amigo_

_-Regresa con tu familia- Le ordenó y movió la silla -Y has que James deje de llorar o… acostúmbrate- House lo miró con una expresión de agotamiento._

_House salió de la oficina de Wilson y tiempo después llegó a su casa._

_Entró y conforme iba avanzando hacia su habitación escuchaba más y más alto el llanto de James._

_-Ya regrese- Dijo al ver a Cuddy sentada en la cama meciendo al bebé._

_-¿Ya te despejaste?- Decía irónica._

_-No lo suficiente- _

_-House es normal que llore, eres doctor muy bien deberías saberlo-_

_-Si, lo sé, pero eso no deja de hacer que me fastidie-_

_-Es tu hijo-_

_-Si y eso no deja de hacer que me fastidie-_

_-Solo debes tener más contacto con él, ven-_

_-Oh no, ahora quieres que me llore en la cara-_

_-¡House!-_

_-Aassshhh-_

_-Cárgalo-_

_-Pero tú lo estas haciendo muy bien-_

_-Si pero tengo que ir al baño, además de que es una gran oportunidad para relacionarte con tu hijo- House rodó lo ojos._

_Cuddy le entregó el bebé y se dirigió al baño._

_-Solo mécelo- Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta._

_House así lo hizo, pero James no dejaba de llorar, lo miraba y suplicaba por que se callara, se sentó en la cama, su pierna le estaba comenzando a doler, ahora dos cosas lo estaban molestando, se hizo un poco hacía atrás y se recargó en las almohadas._

_-Ya deja de llorar, tu mamá ya te dio de comer, estas limpio… ¿Quieres atención? Ya la tienes y de sobra créeme- _

_Cerró los ojos, pero no dejaba de mecer a James, su expresión aún con los ojos cerrados era de molestia, pero, o ya se estaba acostumbrando al llanto o estaba dejando de llorar, fuera lo que fuera House no tenía la intención de abrir los ojos, estaba tan cómodo recargado en las almohadas, aún seguía meciendo lentamente a James, poco a poco los dos se estaban quedando dormidos._

_Cuddy salió del baño y sonrió al ver a los dos dormidos, se subió al otro lado de la cama y lentamente quitó al pequeño de los brazos de House para que pudiera dormir mejor, lo colocó en medio de la cama, se recostó juntó a ellos y cerró los ojos, esperaba poder descansar al menos una hora._

_[Fin flashback] _

Sabía que era demasiado para James estar atravesando por todo eso, aunque él no supiera muy bien lo que sucedía, aún así trataría de hacerlo sentir bien.

* * *

Continuará...


	20. Chapter 20

Gracias por los reviews =)

Les dejo el siguente capítulo =D

**POR QUE ME HICISTE ESTO**

James se sentía seguro y muy bien con su papá a su lado, también juntó a su mamá aunque no dejaba de ser raro que no despertara y le contestara.

-¿Tienes hambre?-

El pequeño negó con la cabecita.

-¿No?-

-Pipi-

-Claro- Rodó los ojos –Vamos-

Le dio la mano para ayudarlo a bajar, James se la agarró y dio un salto; se apresuraron para ir al baño, James ya conocía muy bien el camino.

-Hambre-Dijo James en cuanto salieron del baño.

-Si yo también tengo-

Se dirigieron de regreso a la habitación.

-Hey-

Trece y Kutner voltearon al escuchar a su jefe que los miraba desde la entrada de la habitación juntó con James que lo llevaba de la mano; estaban revisando los signos vitales de Cuddy, habían ido a dejarle de comer, pero una de las enfermeras les dijo que los había visto dirigirse al baño; pero querían verlo, querían saber como se encontraba, así que decidieron esperar y se pusieron a revisar el estado en el que se encontraba Cuddy para tratar de hacer un pronostico.

-Aaa solo estábamos…- Intento explicar Kutner.

-¿Y a que se dedican en estos tiempos?-

-Estamos pasando consulta- Dijo Trece.

-Foreman y Taub están apoyando en urgencias-

House asintió con la cabeza.

Los dos compañeros comenzaron a caminar.

-Aaa… se ve bien… a pesar de todo- Dijo Trece lo más compasiva posible, House volvió a asentir ligeramente.

-Hola James- Kutner lo saludo sacudiendo la mano, el pequeño le correspondió, le caía bien Kutner, lo hacía reír con las caras y voces graciosas que hacía.

-Gracias por la comida- Los dos doctores sonrieron.

-Si necesitas algo más, solo llámanos- Expresó Trece, House sonrió ligeramente.

Kutner y Trece salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a los elevadores.

-Esta muy calmado- Dijo Trece.

-No le queda de otra- Trece lo volteó a ver –No tiene caso que se desespere, se irrite… claro que esta preocupado, pero sabe bien que no cambiará nada el enojarse, solo le queda esperar- Trece sonrió.

En la habitación de Cuddy, James se soltó de House y corrió para ver que había en las bandejas que le habían llevado, House sonrió y lo siguió.

En una de las charolas había un bistec acompañado con ensalada y puré de papas, una botella de agua, una manzana y una barra de chocolate, en la otra había unos nuggets de pollo acompañados con rodajas de jitomate y pepino, una gelatina y una pequeña leche de chocolate.

House sentó a James en la silla y él tomó asiento en el sillón, agarró los cubiertos y comenzó a cortar su carne.

-¿Y mami?-

House miró a James y volteó a ver a Cuddy, James también la miraba.

-Ella… ella no puede comer ahora-

-¿Por qué esta enferma?-

-Así es- House bajó la mirada –Pero quiere que tú comas- Le dijo sonriente.

El pequeño agarró un nugget, pero solo lo miraba y lo volteaba.

-Comételo-

-Pon- Le dijo señalando un sobrecito de salsa cátsup, House abrió el sobre y le puso cátsup a dos nuggets.

Los dos comenzaron a comer, en momentos House le ordenaba a James que comiera una rodaja pepino o de jitomate.

-Eche-El pequeño tomó el envase de la leche con chocolate y se la dio a su papá para que le colocara el popote.

-Leche- Le dijo House.

-Eche-

-Le-che- Dijo más despacio.

-E-che- Decía imitando a su papá.

-Escucha bien… le- che- El pequeño solo lo miró –Ok, lllllleeee-che-

-Lllll- che…-

-Bien, es un progresó… de nuevo… le-

-Le- James repitió.

-Che-

-Che-

-Leche-

James movía su lengüita intentando hacer el mismo sonido que su padre, House sonrió.

-Le le le le le-

-Le le le le le- Repetía James muy sonriente.

-Che-

-Che- Sonrió más.

-Leche-

-Leche-

-¡Eso es!- House extendió su mano, James chocó su manita con la de su papá.

Le entregó la leche con chocolate y el pequeño comenzó a tomarla, House lo miraba y recordaba cuando estaba comenzando a hablar.

_[Flashback]_

_-Maaaaa maaaa-_

_Cuddy estaba sentada frente a James que estaba sentado en su sillita, el pequeño la miraba y sonreía._

_-Vamos di mamá… maaaa maaaa- Cuddy exageraba sus expresiones –O mejor mami… maaaa miiii- el pequeño balbuceaba y sonreía._

_-Ya déjalo en paz, va a hablar cuando quiera hablar- House leía el periódico._

_-Si no lo estimulamos va a tardar más en hablar…-_

_-¿Cuddy en donde esta la sección de deportes?- House pasaba las hojas del periódico, buscándolas._

_-Aaa tal vez se fue con la sección de salud que estaba leyendo, esta en la sala- House se levantó y fue a la sala, Cuddy continuó con su labor._

_-Mami, mami, mami-_

_-D d d da da da di di di- Era lo que "decía" el bebé._

_-Eso, di di di mi mi mi mami mami mami- Decía muy entusiasmada._

_-¡Cuddy no hay nada!-_

_-¡Esta sobre le sillón!- _

_-¡No lo veo!- Cuddy rodó los ojos._

_-Di di di- James continuaba._

_-Cuddy no hay nada, ¿Segura lo dejaste ahí?-House llegó al comedor._

_-Ayyy voy a buscarlo- Cuddy se levantó y fue a la sala._

_-Di di di- El pequeño continuaba diciendo y no le despegaba la vista a Cuddy hasta que ya no la pudo ver, House lo miró._

_-¡Mamá es una palabra tonta, mejor di papá!- James dejo de balbucear y miro a su papá._

_-¡House no le digas eso!-_

_-¡Lo estoy estimulando!-_

_En ese instante el celular de Cuddy sonó, House lo agarró y leyó el mensaje de texto que había llegado "Dra. Cuddy, la junta se recorrió a las 5 de la tarde"._

_-¡Doctora Cuddy, le acaba de llegar un mensaje!- Dijo aludiendo al principio del mensaje._

_- ¡Di!- Dijo de repente James mirando hacia la puerta, House lo volteó a ver._

_-¡¿Cuddy?, ¿Me escuchaste?-_

_-Di- Volvió a decir James, House lo miró y entrecerró los ojos._

_-¿Cuddy?-_

_-¡Di!- House se paró frente a su hijo que seguía viendo hacia la puerta de la cocina._

_-Cuddy- Dijo acercándosele._

_-Di- House sonrió, el pequeño lo miró._

_-Cuddy- Volvió a decir._

_-Di- Volteó._

_-Cu-ddy-_

_-Diii- _

_House se incorporó y miró hacía la sala, Cuddy no estaba ahí, seguramente había ido a buscar el periódico a otra parte._

_-¡No lo puedo creer, acaba de decir mamá!- Dijo subiendo la vos para que Cuddy lo escuchara en donde estuviera._

_Segundos después Cuddy llegó corriendo a la cocina con el periódico en la mano._

_-¿Enserio? ¿Dijo mamá?-_

_-No- _

_-Eres un…-_

_-Bueno fue algo así-_

_-¡House!-_

_-No, no fue House… aunque debería haberlo dicho, te la pasas gritándome y diciendo mi nombre- _

_Cuddy lo miró enojada._

_-Ok, ¿Estas preparada?-_

_Cuddy dijo que si con la cabeza._

_-Muy bien James, dile a Cuddy lo que sabes decir-_

_-House…-_

_-¡Di!- Dijo fuerte._

_House miró a Cuddy y levantó una ceja, esperando su reacción._

_-Eeeee si, eso lo estuvo diciendo mucho hace rato-_

_-Aaayyy mujer- Rodó los ojos -¿No entiendes que quiere decirte Cuddy?-_

_-Di- Cuddy lo miró._

_-Pero… ¿Qué…?-_

_-Cuddy- Dijo House._

_-Di-James miraba a su mamá, ella sonrió._

_-Solo hay que enseñarle lo demás de tu nombre y listo-_

_-Pero… ¿Por qué no mamá?-_

_-Claro, por que todos en el hospital te dicen "Disculpe doctora mamá"- Decía irónico –"Doctora mamá esto, doctora mamá aquello"-_

_-Ok, ya entendí-_

_-Siempre tienes a James contigo, no hay que sorprendernos si empieza a decir, junta, presupuesto, demanda, diagnóstico, paciente…, no estas feliz-_

_-Claro que si, mi hijo esta aprendiendo a hablar, aunque creo que todas las mamás esperamos que nos digan "mamá" nuestros hijos, pero el hecho de que sepa que yo soy Cuddy…-_

_-Di-_

_-… me sorprende más- Decía muy sonriente sin dejar de mirara a su bebé. _

_-Ok, hay que trabajar en esto para que te llame mamá- Cuddy lo volteó a ver y sonrió –Puedo empezar a decirte mamacita si quieres- Cuddy sonrió aún más._

_[Fin flashback]_

House miraba como James seguía comiendo, como le daba una mordida a un pepino y agarraba otro; volteó a ver a Cuddy y sonrió.

* * *

Continuará...


	21. Chapter 21

Gracias por los reviews =D

Perdón por la demora pero he tenido muchos problemas con mi computadora y parece que esta vez fue el turno de word para fallar =( pero aquí ya esta el siguiente capítulo =)

**POR QUE ME HICISTE ESTO**

Padre e hijo continuaban comiendo, al menos House lo hacía, James miraba hacia todos lados con un bocado en la boca y un pedazo de nugget en la mano.

-¡Come!-Le ordenó House.

El pequeño enseguida lo volteo a ver y comenzó a masticar, pero poco a poco lo fue haciendo más lento.

-Ok, solo comete eso que tienes en la boca y deja lo demás-

James se tardo un poco pero al fin se tragó el bocado, dejó el pedazo de nugget en el plato y se bajó de la silla, enseguida fue hacia su mochila para sacar de nuevo sus carritos; cuando los tuvo en las manos se giro y entonces vio la barra de chocolate que le habían llevado a su padre y había guardado en la bolsa de su saco.

-Quiero-

House volteó a ver a James después de meterse un pedazo de bistec a la boca; vio como su hijo señalaba hacia él, se observó y vio que lo que señalaba era la barra de chocolate que se asomaba de su bolsillo.

-Ah no quieres comer eso, pero si chocolate-

James no dijo nada, solo se le quedó viendo muy tiernamente.

-Esa mirada puede funcionar con tu madre pero no conmigo-

-¿Mami?- James volteó a ver a Cuddy, House miró hacia un lado.

-Ella… ella aún no puede hacerte caso- James bajó la mirada, House exhaló – Ok, pero solo un trozo-

El pequeño dijo que si con la cabeza y espero a que House abriera el dulce, House le quitó un pedazo a la barra de chocolate y se lo dio a James, él la agarró y enseguida se metió el chocolate a la boca, comenzó a caminar hacia la mitad de la habitación, se puso en cuclillas y comenzó a mover uno de sus carritos en el suelo, de repente lo arrojó muy fuerte y el carrito se movió hasta topar con la pared, James se levantó y corrió hacia el carrito, lo agarró y lo volvió a arrojar hacia el otro lado de la habitación, de nuevo corrió hacia su juguete, House lo observaba mientras terminaba de comer, y recordaba cuando James dio su primer paso.

_[Flashback]_

_-¿Esta lista?-_

_-Si-_

_-¿Esta encendida?-_

_-Si-_

_-¿Esta enfocada?-_

_-¡Se usar una cámara!- Dijo House exasperado._

_-Eso ya lo sé, sólo quiero que todo este listo-_

_-Listo para algo que ni siquiera sabes si va a pasar-_

_-Claro que si va a pasar, yo sé que hoy vas a dar tu primer paso verdad mi amor- Cuddy decía mientras besaba a James que llevaba en brazos. _

_House rodó los ojos y se sentó en el sofá con la cámara en las manos listo para grabar el gran evento, aunque no muy entusiasmado. Cuddy se arrodilló y colocó a James frente de ella, el pequeño se sujetaba de ella para ponerse de pie y sostenerse, House comenzó a grabar ._

_-Vamos mi amor yo se que tú puedes-_

_-Claro ahora quieres que aprenda a caminar, pero cuando me robe las llaves de mi moto para irse a alguna fiesta desearas que no hubiera aprendido-_

_-El no va a hacer eso-_

_-Cuddy…- House la miró muy serio -… es mi hijo… es obvio que lo va a hacer-Cuddy rodó los ojos –Además no puedo esperar el día para llevarlo en la moto y enseñarle a conducirla-_

_-¡Oh no! eso si que no, mi hijo no se subirá a esa cosa, y mucho menos voy a dejar que le ense…-_

_Cuddy fue interrumpida por el sonido de su celular _

_–¡Oh rayos! Espero que sea algo importante- Decía mientras se ponía de pie._

_-Pues no contestes-_

_-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso- House rodó los ojos._

_Cuddy se acercó a House y le entregó a James para poder ir por el teléfono, House colocó a su hijo entre sus piernas de las cuales el pequeño se recargaba y sujeta._

_-No le hagas caso a tu madre, claro que te voy a enseñar a conducir la moto- El pequeño levantaba la carita para poder ver a su papá que le hablaba. _

_Cuddy regresó enseguida._

_-Aaafff era una tontería-_

_-Te dije que no contestaras-_

_Cuddy se acercaba a House cuando en ese preciso momento James se separó de las piernas de su padre y dio algunos pasos hacia su madre para alcanzarla, Cuddy enseguida se acercó a su hijo con una gran sonrisa y a tiempo para sostenerlo por que estaba perdiendo el equilibrio._

_-¡Mi amor! – Cuddy lo abrazó y lo besó –Sabía que lo harías-_

_House los miraba con una gran sonrisa que intentaba disimular._

_-¿Lo grabaste?-_

_-Aaahhh-_

_-House ¿Lo grabaste?-_

_-No lo sé- Decía revisando la cámara-_

_-¡Enserio House!-_

_-¡No lo sé!- _

_Todo había pasado tan rápido que no le había dado tiempo de prepararse, House levantó la vista y miró a Cuddy muy serio._

_-No lo puedo creer-Dijo dejando caer los hombros algo molesta. _

_-Otro momento sin mucho sentido guardado para la posteridad- Decía mientras le daba vuelta a la cámara para que Cuddy viera la imagen-_

_-¡Aaahhh!- Grito de alegría y enseguida llenó de besos a James._

_Por fortuna a House se le había olvidado ponerle pausa a la cámara cuando Cuddy se había levantó, y aunque la toma no era muy buena si se veía perfectamente como Cuddy se acercaba a ellos y como James daba sus primeros pasos, además de la pequeña conversación con su hijo._

_[Fin flashback]_

House miraba a James como corría detrás de sus carritos, los cuales chocaban en momentos contra las paredes y los muebles, además sonreía cada vez que el pequeño hacía ruidos imitando a los autos, prefería ese pequeño alboroto a ese silencio que incomodaba tanto, además si Wilson tenía razón las risas y ruidos de James Cuddy los podría oír y mejorar más rápido.

* * *

Continuará...


	22. Chapter 22

Hola! muchas gracias por sus reviews =D

Les dejo el nuevo capítulo, creo que ya hacía falta uno de estos =D y más ahora con todo el torbellino de sentimientos y emocines después de ver "Bomshells"... solo le digo, no pierdan las esperanzas =)

Los dejo leer =D

**POR QUE ME HICISTE ESTO**

Después de un rato de estar corriendo y yendo de un lado al otro, James se detuvo frente a la cama de su mamá y comenzó a seguir la estructura de la misma con uno de sus carritos a modo de carretera.

House lo miraba sin dejar también de mirar a Cuddy y los monitores, sus esperanzas de que algún milagro ocurriera, aunque no creyera en ellos, se estaban alejando; se sujetó la pierna, el dolor había aumentado un poco más, sacó su frasco de vicodin y se tomó dos pastillas, continuó observando a James.

-Hola-

House y James inmediatamente voltearon.

-Por fin pude escaparme- Decía Wilson mientras entraba a la habitación con un expediente en la mano.

-Tío Wilson-

El pequeño espero a que Wilson se acercara para extender sus bracitos para que lo cargara, Wilson así lo hizo.

-¿Te has portando bien?- El pequeño asintió con la cabecita –¿Y tú papá se ha portando bien?- James miró a House entrecerrando los ojos, House le correspondió de la misma manera.

-Si- Dijo el pequeño sonriendo.

Wilson se acercó a la silla y tomó asiento, en tanto James le sacó de la bolsa de su bata uno de sus bolígrafos y comenzó a apretar el botón, muchas veces había visto a su papá hacerlo lo mismo cuando estaba pensando, además de que le gustaba el sonido que hacía.

-Estoy exhausto -Decía moviendo la cabeza y los hombros –No sé como… ¡no sé como lo haces Cuddy!- Decía con la voz un poco alta y dirigiéndose a Cuddy.

James inmediatamente volteó a ver su mamá, pendiente de si a su tío Wilson si le respondía, House sonrió de lado, era lindo el gestó que hacía su amigo.

-¡Cuando te mejores quiero que me des el secreto!- Wilson mostraba su mejor rostro ante la situación, miró a House -¿Cómo estas?... se que es una pregunta tonta… pero… bueno…yo…-

-Estoy… bien- Bajó la mirada.

-Toma- Le entregó el expediente que llevaba.

House lo agarró, lo abrió y comenzó a leer, era le expediente de Cuddy.

-Me encontré a Chase cuando venía hacía acá y le dije que yo te lo entregaría-

House no decía nada estaba atento leyendo e interpretando los resultados de los análisis de sangre y orina que le habían realizado a Cuddy.

-La biometría se ve bien- Wilson sonreía.

-Los leucocitos están en nueve-

-Ligeramente bajos, no abría riesgo de una infección- House asintió sin dejar de ver le expediente.

-Las plaquetas aún después de la cirugía se ven bien-

-Si- Decía Wilson muy optimista.

-La urea y la creatinina están dentro del rango- Wilson sonreía – Y los hepatocitos son normales-

House cerró el expediente y miró a Wilson, los dos sonrieron.

-Solo hay que darle tiempo- House asintió pero miró por encima del hombro de Wilson.

Observó que una enfermera se acercaba a la habitación.

-Disculpen… -Wilson se giró- Doctor Wilson, lo llaman por teléfono-

-Gracias- Se volvió a girar hacia House –aaa…lo siento…-

-Ve-

Wilson asintió y se incorporó, se pasó al otro brazo a James y salió hacia la central de enfermeras, House lo observaba y veía como seguía moviendo el cuello y los hombros, se volteó hacia Cuddy.

-Wilson va a necesitar un buen masaje después de esto… y yo también- Se frotó su pierna –Como me encantaría que me dieras uno de tus masajes ahora mismo- Decía sonriendo.

_[Flashback]_

_-Aaaaa… así… si… aaaa…-_

_-No sé como puedes estar estresado y contracturado si no haces nada-_

_-¿Qué no hago nada?-_

_-Nooo, ya resolviste tu caso y no has ido a la clínica en tres días y aquí en la casa no haces mucho que digamos-_

_-Aahh… entonces es un misterio-_

_House estaba recostado bocabajo sobre la cama sin su camiseta, Cuddy esta sentada sobre él a la altura de la cintura masajeándole toda la espalda._

_-Debe ser por la moto, no vas en una postura muy cómoda que digamos- _

_-Déjala, ella no tiene nada que ver, digas lo que digas no me voy a deshacer de ella-_

_-Yo solo decía-_

_- Claro por que no tiene que ver que por años he usado bastón y aunque no lo creas eso me daña-_

_-Aayy pobrecito- Se le acercó y lo besó en el hombro. _

_Cuddy continuó masajeándolo, los hombros, la espalda media, se recorrió un poco para poder masajearle la espalda baja, se recorrió otro poco y comenzó a masajearlo más abajo. _

_-Oye, ahí ya no es mi espalda-_

_-¿Ah no? es que no pase anatomía en la facultad- House sonrió –Además no veo que te moleste-_

_-En lo absoluto- _

_Cuddy comenzó a subir de nuevo con las manos sobre toda la espalda de House, al llegar a los hombros lo movió de uno de ellos para que se diera la vuelta, se bajó de encima de él y House se dio la vuelta, enseguida ella se volvió a subir sobre de él y comenzó a masajearlo por todo el pecho, él la miraba sonriente, pasó sus manos sobre su estomago haciéndole cosquillas, volvió a subir y lentamente se fue acercado para besarlo, era un beso tierno y lento, House colocó sus manos sobre la espalda de ella, la acariciaba y lentamente fue bajando hasta llegar a su trasero, Cuddy se apartó y miró a House muy sonriente, de un movimiento se quito la camiseta que traía puesta y la arrojó a algún lugar de la habitación, dejando al descubierto sus pechos, House comenzó a subir sus manos por toda la silueta de Cuddy, ella se volvió acercar para besarlo de nuevo, esta vez el beso era más intenso, House se giró para que quedaran sobre sus costados, los dos recorrían la espalda del otro con suaves caricias y sin dejar de besarse, Cuddy no perdió tiempo y comenzó a bajarle le pantalón de la pijama que llevaba House juntó con su bóxer, al final él movió las piernas para deshacerse de sus prendas, continuaron besándose y en un movimiento rápido House hizo que Cuddy quedara de espaldas sobre la cama, ella sonreía y lo hizo aún más al ver la erección con la que ya contaba House, él se apartó un poco y comenzó a bajarle el pequeño short de la pijama que llevaba puesto, lo hizo lentamente mientras la miraba de arriba abajo, ella lo observaba con una sonrisa y una respiración algo entrecortada, estaba ansiosa, House lentamente se acercó y la beso en el vientre, ella se mordió su labio inferior, él la seguía besando y con cada beso iba subiendo cada vez más, al llegar a su pechos los besó y succionó delicadamente, Cuddy tragó saliva, House continúo subiendo hasta al fin llegó a sus labios, la comenzó a besar intensamente, ella pasaba sus manos sobre todo su cabello, él le acariciaba la cintura, la cadera, las piernas, ella las abrió y House al fin pudo hacerla suya, Cuddy respiró profundo al sentirlo dentro de ella; no se dejaban de besar mientras él la envestía con movimientos rítmicos, suaves pero firmes y que conforme pasaba el tiempo se hacían más fuertes y rápido, Cuddy había puesto sus manos sobre la espalda de House, este ya la tenía enrojecida por la fuerza con la que lo sujetaba, él por su parte le sujetó uno de sus pechos, lo masajeaba y acariciaba; House se introducía en Cuddy cada vez más rápido provocando gemidos en ambos, ella ayudaba a esa gran placer moviendo su cadera, levantándola de la cama; sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas, no aguantaban más, House estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo pero quería aguantar hasta que Cuddy lo hiciera también, la seguía envistiendo firme y rápidamente pero ahora entre cada envestida hacía una ligera pausa que hacía que Cuddy se volviera loca, no pasó mucho cuando Cuddy al fin llegó al orgasmo haciéndolo notar con un grito, House al fin pudo dejar de contener esa gran sensación, dejó salir su respiración de una manera muy fuerte._

_House se recostó a lado de Cuddy, los dos respiraban agitadamente, ella se giró un poco y puso su brazo sobre el pecho de House, él se lo comenzó a acariciar, así estuvieron un rato hasta que recuperaron la respiración._

_Cuddy se movió un poco para poder jalar las sabanas y cubrirse, cuando los dos estuvieron cubiertos Cuddy se volvió a acomodar sobre House._

_-¿Adivina que?-_

_-¿Qué?- Preguntó Cuddy._

_-Ya no me duele la espalda-_

_Cuddy sonrió y lo besó en el pecho, House la besó en la frente._

_[Fin flashback]_

-Como quisiera yo darte un masaje…- Sonrió y la sujeto de la mano.

Volteó a ver que hacía Wilson, seguía hablando por teléfono, observó que había dejado a James sentado sobre el escritorio y una de las enfermeras le hablaba sonriéndole, su hijo también le sonreía a la enfermera y decía que si con su cabecita, después de un tiempo, la enfermera le entregó una paleta al pequeño, él sonrió aún más; Wilson terminó de hablar y se volteó hacía la enfermera, parecía que le estaba agradeciendo, cargó a James de nuevo y regresó a la habitación.

* * *

Continuará...


	23. Chapter 23

Hola a todos =D

No tengo la cara ni las palabras para dirigirme a ustedes =( en verdad siento mucho la tardanza, no creí que me llevara tanto tiempo, ya tenía listo este capítulo pero el problema era lo siguiente, no me estaba quedando como quería y pues le modificaba aquí, le modificaba allá... y después vininieron todos los capítulos finales de la temporada, la salida de Lisa y muchas otras cosas... que me quede estancada =( pero en fin... aquí ya esta por fin el nuevo capítulo, espero que aún recuerden el fic, sino aquí les doy un pequeño resumen =P

_House y Cuddy estan casados y tienen un hijo de unos dos años llamado James, en nombre de Wilson =D todo parecía transcurrir normalmente en el día hasta que le comunicaron a House que Lisa tuvo un accidente, ella esta en coma con un pronostico reservado, House sabe que lo único que puede hacer es esperar a que algo suceda y por eso no se ha separado de su esposa, pero en medio de esa angustia no puede evitar recordar esos bellos momentos que han vivido juntos. _

Y pues no hay nada más que agregar, bueno solo agradecerles por sus comentarios anteriores y espero que les agrade el capítulo =)

**POR QUE ME HICISTE ESTO**

Wilson volvió a tomar asiento juntó a su amigo.

-Parece que esto nunca se acaba- Se cubrió la cara con una mano, con la otra sostenía a James.

-Y huir a tu casa no te servirá de nada-

-¿Enserio Cuddy recibe muchas llamadas?-

-Prácticamente tengo que amordazarla para que deje los teléfonos… aunque no siempre el atarla es algo malo-

-Aaa… no creo que quiera oír eso, además esta tú hijo presente- House sonrió –Parecería algo fácil, pero uno ni se imagina todo lo que hay detrás de un hospital, no todo es doctores y enfermeras… y demandas- Dijo dirigiéndole una mirada a House quien sonrió de lado –Estuve todo el día para allá y para acá, Lisa hace un gran trabajo, todo siempre ordenado, pero no se pueden prever las cosas, que si no ha llegado tal medicina, que tal doctor no se presentó, que si algún paciente se volvió loco…– Wilson continuaba hablando, quería distraer al menos un poco a su amigo –Y piensas que al estar en la oficina estas a salvo de todo pero ¡no!, es cuando te acosan más, que si firmas tal documento, que necesitan una autorización, que revises tal cosa… Aaafff… -Se cubrió la boca mientras bostezaba –…es una locura-

-Deberías ir a dormir- Wilson negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien, quiero… hacerles compañía-

-Si vas a estar haciendo el trabajo de Cuddy vas a tener que estar al cien porciento, no tienes que echar nada a perder-

-Tú eres el que debe descansar y estar al cien por ella y por él- Dijo señalándolos con la cabeza, en ese momento se dieron cuenta que James se había quedado dormido –Yo me puedo quedar con Cuddy, tú ve a descansar y llévate a James para que también lo haga-

-Sabes que no me moveré de aquí-

-Lo sé… pero no perdía nada en intentar- Le dirigió una sonrisa –Puedo llevarmelo si quieres-

House miró a su hijo, el que Wilson se lo llevara era una buena idea, el niño podría descansar como era debido y no tendría que preocuparse por él, estaría en buenas manos, pero no podía, no quería, no quería sentir que otro miembro de su familia se alejaba.

-No, esta bien-

-No te tendrás que preocupar, enfocarte en…-

-Puedo encargarme de él-

-House…-

-Déjalo sobre la cama-

-En verdad House, puedo llevármelo-

-Lo sé- Dijo muy serio, Wilson comprendió que no quería que lo apartaran de él.

-Ok- Dijo resignado.

-Tú ve a descansar, yo... vamos a estar bien- Bajó la mirada.

Se puso de pie y acomodó a James sobre la cama juntó a su mamá, lo cubrió con la frazada y se dispuso a marcharse.

-Mañana estaré aquí a primera hora- House asintió con la cabeza.

Caminó hacía la puerta y antes de salir de la habitación, se giró.

-Todo va a salir bien, todo esta saliendo bien- Le dijo a su amigo con una sonrisa, House apenas sonrío.

Wilson se marchó y la habitación quedó en relativo silencio al igual que toda el área de cuidados intensivos, pero se podía escuchar el sonido de los respiradores, los monitores, etc., las enfermeras estaban pasando a apagar las luces de las habitaciones, solo se quedaban encendidas las necesarias, aunque la central de enfermeras estaba totalmente iluminada.

-¿Doctor House?-

Una enfermera lo llamó desde la puerta, él sólo asintió con la cabeza sin esperar que le dijera algo más, la enfermera comprendió y apagó la luz.

La habitación había quedado casi a oscuras, la luz de la central de enfermeras iluminaba lo suficiente para poder apreciar todo; House observó de nuevo el cambio de turno y como las enfermeras desaparecían, unas se apresuraban para llegar a sus casas y otras seguro en busca de café.

Volteó a ver a James, estaba profundamente dormido, enseguida miró a Cuddy, lo hizo un gran rato, se tomó un par de pastillas, y de nuevo se quedó mirándola.

-Vamos Lisa, no puedes darte por vencida… tú no eres así… no puedes dejar todo así como así, no nos puedes dejar, has trabajado tanto por todo esto, por tu empleo, por James… por tu familia… - Suspiró –Aunque todo indique que es imposible tú siempre lo logras- Acarició la cabecita de James y enseguida la mano de Cuddy.

_[Flashback]_

_-¡Ya llegue!-_

_Dijo House al entrar a la casa de Cuddy en la que prácticamente ya se había mudado, ya habían hablado de cambiarse a una nueva casa con más espacio, habían llamado a Bonnie para que les consiguiera algo, pero no les preocupaba mucho cambiarse, no tenían prisa._

_Cerró la puerta y dejó su casco sobre la mesita del recibidor, esperaba la respuesta de Cuddy pero esta no llegó, le extraño un poco, sabía que ella estaba en la casa, su auto estaba en la cochera y no le había mencionado que iría a alguna parte._

_Todo estaba en silencio, tal vez se estaba dando un baño y por eso no lo había escuchado, pensó, o tal vez quería atraerlo a la habitación para darle una sorpresa, sonrió al pensar en eso y se dirigió al cuarto._

_La puerta de la habitación estaba entreabierta, la abrió lentamente, ya estaba oscureciendo y la luz que entraba por las ventanas era muy escasa, por eso solo vio la silueta de Cuddy sentada en la orilla de la cama, iba a encender la luz pero inmediatamente lo olvidó al notarla muy seria, su mirada estaba fija pero no observaba nada, dio unos pasos._

_-¿Estas bien?- _

_Ella lo volteó a ver al escuchar su voz pero enseguida bajó la mirada, no se sorprendió del todo, parecía que estaba esperando que llegara. Se paró frente a ella, Lisa levantó la vista hacía él._

_-Pues…- Dijo casi susurrando. _

_-¿Esta todo bien?- Se estaba preocupando por la actitud tan extraña._

_-Pues… aaa…- Bajó la mirada -…Estoy embarazada…- Enseguida lo miró fijamente al mismo tiempo en que le entregaba una prueba de embarazo casera._

_House simplemente agarró la prueba, la giró un poco para ver el resultado con la escasa luz que aún había del día; "POS" fue lo que leyó, miró a Cuddy que aún lo seguía mirando, esperando la respuesta o la reacción de su novio; él no mostraba ninguna, pero tenía que decir algo, ella lo esperaba, el rostro de Cuddy tampoco mostraba ninguna reacción, pero él podía ver en sus ojos temor y alegría a la vez; volvió a ver la prueba de embarazo, quería encontrar las palabras correctas para contestarle pero no se le estaba haciendo fácil hallarlas, tragó un poco de saliva y al fin dijo. _

_-¿Estas segura?-_

_Pensó que había sonado un poco frio pero con todo lo que había atravesado Cuddy, no quería que volviera a sufrir, no quería verla sufrir._

_-Sé que es una prueba casera y que no son cien porciento seguras y… y…- Su voz se oía entrecortada -… y que todos mis anteriores intentos por quedar embarazada fracasaron…- Una lagrima empezó a recorrer su mejilla, House se sentó juntó a ella y la tomó de las manos –… no perdía nada en hacerla, si salía negativa no tendría mayor importancia… pero no fue así…- Sus ojos estaban llorosos._

_-¿Y la hiciste por que tenías sospechas de estar embarazada?- Cuddy negó con la cabeza._

_-Hace dos semanas tenía que haber tenido mi periodo, pero no ocurrió, no le tome importancia, creí que era un simple retraso y después con toda la organización de la ponencia lo olvide…- Se encogió de hombros-… en un momento pensé que qué bueno que no me había bajado, no quería sentirme indispuesta- Miraba de forma intermitente a House- Pero hoy cuando llegue, iba a desmaquillarme pero no encontraba mis toallitas húmedas, así que empecé a buscarlas y al abrir un cajón vi mis tampones…, no podía creer que había olvidado que tenía que haber tenido mi periodo –Sonrió- Revise el calendario, pensé que tal vez me había equivocado al contra los días, pero no, entonces pensé que podría deberse a un quiste o a algo peor… y de repente pensé en esa remota idea… no podía pensar en que fuera eso… sé que muchas veces lo hacemos sin protección pero… debido a mi historia no lo creía factible- Le apretó la mano a House- Busque en los cajones, sabía que me había sobrado alguna prueba de cuando estaba en tratamiento, en el fondo de uno de los cajones encontré dos…- Respiró profundo –Me hice una prueba y salió positiva –Lo miró fijamente por unos segundos y bajó la mirada, tragó saliva – No… no podía creerlo, había salido positiva, tenía tantas ganas de gritar de alegría- Sonreía y sus lagrimas habían empezado a brotar -Pero vi la caja de la otra prueba y pensé que tal vez podría haber sido un falso positivo… así que la volví a hacerla…- Se encogió de hombros -… y volvió a salir positiva- Lo miró sonriendo. _

_House veía y escuchaba muy atento a Cuddy y cuando ella lo miraba le sonreía ligeramente, no sabía que hacer, que decir, Lisa siguió hablando._

_-En verdad no lo puedo creer, me siento muy emocionada y y y… todo lo que pase para poder concebir, todo el tiempo, dinero, esfuerzo… todas esa pruebas, esas inyecciones, leer todos esos expedientes para encontrar al donador perfecto, estar pendiente de la ovulación… y cuando parecía que al fin lo había logrado…- Sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lagrimas -… no…- Comenzó a llorar totalmente- House la atrajo hacia él, ella lo rodeó con sus brazos y recargó su cabeza sobre su pecho, no podía dejar de llorar- Tengo mucho miedo, no quisiera volver a pasar por lo mismo…- Decía entre sollozos-… Si no prospera…- Hundió su rostro en el pecho de House, él le beso la cabeza. _

_Cuddy continuó llorando por algún tiempo sin dejar de abrazar a House, pero poco a poco el llanto fue disminuyendo, él también sentía como ya no lo sujetaba tan fuerte, se estaba quedando dormida, no la soltó ni la movió hasta estar seguro de que estaba dormida completamente. Cuidadosamente la recostó en la cama y la cubrió con un acobija; se quedó parado viéndola, mañana tendrían que ir al hospital y hacer una prueba para confirmar que estaba embarazada… o que no lo estaba, bajó la mirada._

_Al día siguiente en el hospital, los dos se encontraban en la oficina de Cuddy, cada uno sentado al otro lado del escritorio en total silencio; House parecía una estatua, no se movía ni siquiera sus ojos, su mirada estaba perdida, en cambio Cuddy no dejaba de apretarse las manos y mirar hacia la puerta en espera de que Brenda regresara con los resultados de los análisis que le había dicho eran de una paciente y que eran urgentes._

_Cuddy revisó su reloj por centésima vez, la espera se le estaba haciendo eterna, al levantar la vista vio como Brenda se acercaba a la oficina, se levantó y se apresuró a llegar a la puerta._

_-Aquí tiene los resultados, doctora-_

_-Gracias Brenda- Agarró el expediente._

_-Aaa y el doctor Stevenson quiere que lo llame- Dijo antes de marcharse._

_-Gracias, lo hare en cuanto pueda-_

_Cuddy cerró la puerta y se dio media vuelta, se encontró con House que ya se había puesto de pie y estaba a mitad de la oficina, guardando su vicodin en la bolsa de su saco, lo miró y enseguida observó el folder, le estaba costando trabajo respirar._

_-Tengo miedo- Le dijo mirándolo fijamente –Lee tú el resultado- Le extendió el expediente._

_House agarró el folder, no demostraba estar nervioso, pero si que lo estaba, el mundo tal y como lo conocía hasta ahora estaba apunto de cambiar, para bien o para mal, con tan solo leer el resultado en esa hoja de papel; abrió el expediente, su corazón había comenzado a latir más rápido, buscó el resultado en medio de los muchos otros datos, Cuddy lo miraba fijamente, se apretaba las manos y estaba aguantando la respiración, él levantó la vista y…_

_-Es positivo-_

_-¡Aaahhh!- _

_Gritó muy fuerte, se tapó la boca con las manos y enseguida se abalanzó hacia House para abrazarlo, él la sujetó y escuchaba lo que le decía._

_-No lo puedo creer, pero lo sabía, sabía que lo lograría, ¡sabía que lo lograríamos!- Lo besó en la mejilla. _

_Se apartó un poco de él para ver su expresión, la gran sonrisa que se le había dibujado se fue esfumando poco a poco._

_-¿Qué sucede?- _

_House miró hacia un lado._

_-No estas feliz- Dejó de abrazarlo._

_Los dos se miraron, House bajó la mirada y ella dio unos pasos hacia atrás, intento respirar profundo pero no pudo, bajó la mirada, se tocó la frente y algunos segundos después…_

_-Fui una tonta… pensar que…- Intentaba caminar, pero cada vez que daba un paso sus piernas no le respondían- …que podrías alegrarte… por esto… que… que… podrías querer algo así… que… -Se tocaba la cara, no levantaba la mirada, sus ojos estaban llorosos –Eres Gregory House, el hombre al que no le importa nada…-_

_Por fin se dirigió hacia la pequeña mesita que tenía en su oficina para poder tomar un pañuelo desechable del paquete que sabía era necesario tener, se sentó en el sofá, su mirada se tornó perdida, suspiró._

_-… Soy una tonta… sabía… en algún… nivel… que tú no querías esto… que… que…-Tragó saliva -… pero quise creer… - Un par de lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas -…me ilusione yo sola…- Se secó las lagrimas -… supongo que era uno de los beneficios de salir conmigo… con una mujer infértil… saber que no podía quedar embarazada… no había riesgos- De nuevo algunas lagrimas cayeron- Yo misma me engañe…- _

_House que solo la había estado viendo sin moverse, se dirigió hacia el sofá y se sentó juntó a ella. _

_-Yo quiero que tú seas feliz… siempre quisiste tener un hijo…- Ella miró hacia un lado, sabía lo que se avecinaba -Pero…-_

_-No Greg… no quiero ninguna… ninguna de tus excusas- _

_-Lisa- _

_Tragó saliva y cerró un momento los ojos, tal vez se arrepentiría pero lo dejaría hablar._

_-Todo esto ha sido tan inesperado… que no me diste tiempo de escapar- Dijo un tanto sonriente, ella lo miró más afligida- Lo siento yo… -Bajó la mirada-… soy un idiota hablando de estas cosas-_

_Cuddy pensaba en lo que le diría, que ella tendría a ese bebé y no le importaba si él estaba a su lado o no. _

_-Sé que estas muy ilusionada por todo esto, pero debes hacerte una ecografía- _

_-Aún no aceptas que esto este sucediendo-Las lágrimas se asomaban. _

_-Es para saber le estado del feto- Cuddy bajó la mirada –El que sea positivo no garantiza que el producto prospere… y si no se logra… no soportaría verte atravesar por esa situación…-_

_-¿No soportarías verme así? ¿Quiere decir que me dejaras si no se logra?-_

_-No, claro que no-_

_-¿Y si sí se logra? ¿Si prospera el bebé?- _

_Los dos se miraban directo a los ojos._

_-Quieres tener todas las cartas sobre la mesa para tomar una decisión- House desvió la mirada._

_-Nunca imagine tener hijos… o ser o tener una familia… Lisa... yo te amo… no quiero abandonar todo lo que tenemos… nunca imagine que terminaríamos funcionado los dos… pero ahora todo esto… no sé si…- _

_-¿Si podremos seguir funcionando?-_

_-… si…- Dijo muy quedo y bajó la mirada._

_-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué piensas que no funcionará?-_

_-Porque no estoy hecho para esto-_

_-¿Para tener un hijo… una familia? Como puedes saberlo, si no lo intentas- _

_House desviaba la mirada._

_-Tú mismo lo dijiste, no imaginaste que funcionaríamos y lo hicimos, ¿Por qué piensas que no lo lograremos ahora?- _

_-… Aaa… -_

_-¿A que tienes miedo?-_

_-¿Miedo?-_

_-Si-_

_-Yo no…-_

_-Dímelo Greg-_

_-Lisa yo no…-_

_-Tienes miedo-_

_-Yo…-_

_-¡¿A que tienes miedo?- _

_-¡A ECHAR TODO A PERDER! –Sus ojos estaban llorosos- ¡A que arruine las cosas!, ¡A…!- Tragó saliva –Tal vez no ahora, tal vez no mañana pero en algún momento, sucederá algo, haré algo que arruine todo y… y no quiero afectar a nadie… -_

_-Si te vas, me afectarás a mí y a este bebé-_

_House bajó la cabeza, ella le tocó el rostro._

_-No debes tener miedo de algo que no sabes si sucederá, no puedes decir que lo arruinaras…, no lo sabes, nadie nace sabiendo ser padre, hijo, esposo o novio- Le sonrío- Y mucho menos nace sabiendo que es lo que va a suceder, no debes esperar a que algo malo pase y si va a suceder sucederá, no debes tomar decisiones en base a temores, además en lo desconocido radican muchos de los placeres de la vida-_

_-Lisa-_

_Cuddy tragó saliva, había dicho su nombre tan serio._

_-Sabes el tipo de hombre que soy… te lo repito, no estoy hecho para esto, para llevar ese tipo de vida… para ser padre…- _

_-Greg- Sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas de nuevo._

_-Yo te amo y quiero que seas feliz-_

_-Eso ya me lo dijiste- Un par de gotas cayeron._

_-Si tener un hijo te hace feliz… -Tragó saliva-…si esto te hace feliz…-_

_Lisa no podía evitar que las lágrimas siguieran cayendo._

_-No te lo impediré-_

_Cuddy bajó la cabeza. _

_-Yo… yo… no sé que… pensar… que hacer… yo… simplemente no lo sé- Rodó los ojos –Si lo sé, yo siempre tengo las respuestas pero… todo esto fue… tan inesperado que… -Le acarició la mejilla-Intentare hacer todo lo posible… para intentarlo- Decía sonriendo ligeramente, Lisa levantó la vista._

_-Con eso me basta- Sonrió –Por que sé que no solo lo intentaras, lo harás-_

_Se le acercó a House y lo besó, se miraron por un rato tomados de la mano, él le intentaba limpiar las lágrimas pero Cuddy no podía dejar de llorar, pero ahora de alegría. _

_-¿Me acompañas a hacerme la ecografía?- Dijo después de un rato._

_-Aaa… ¿Tan rápido y ya estas presionando?-La expresión de Cuddy se puso triste -Por supuesto que te acompaño- Se sonrieron._

_En el área de obstetricia, Lisa ya se encontraba recostada sobre la mesa, con el vientre descubierto, la Doctora Lee le colocó gel y comenzó a mover el transductor para localizar el feto, House se encontraba sentado en un banco al otro lado de la habitación observando todo aunque con la mirada algo perdida, estaba pensativo._

_La Doctora Lee dejó de mover el transductor y cuando estuvo segura apretó un botón del ecógrafo para congelar la imagen, giró el monitor, Cuddy incorporó un poco la cabeza para ver bien, sin saber como, House llegó casi a su lado, la doctora señaló una pequeña imagen en el monitor._

_-De acuerdo al tamaño, el embrión… digo tu bebé, tiene siete semanas-Decía sonriendo._

_-¡¿Siete semanas?- Repitió Cuddy muy emocionada, volteó y observó que House estaba mirando el monitor._

_-El tamaño es el adecuado para el tiempo de gestación, el liquido se ve bien…- _

_La doctora apretó de nuevo el botón y la imagen comenzó a moverse, apretó otro botón y la imagen se acercó, lo siguió apretando hasta que se pudo apreciar claramente la forma del embrión y que algo se movía, era el corazón, a Cuddy se le estaban por salir las lágrimas. _

_-Parece estarse desarrollando bien– Les indicaba en el monitor toda la forma del embrión- ¿Quieren escucharlo?- Preguntó sonriente._

_-¡Si!- Contestó Lisa inmediatamente. _

_Apretó otro botón y se comenzó a escuchar el latir del bebé, era un sonido rápido y constante._

_Cuddy sonreía sin dejar de mirar el monitor, era el sonido más hermoso que había escuchado; se cubrió la boca, intentaba no llorar, pero la emoción era demasiada y no aguantaría mucho; volteó a ver a House, tenía la cabeza baja y la mirada perdida, le agarró la mano que tenía recargada en el bastón despertándolo de su transe, él la miró, Lisa le sonrió pero House volvió a bajar la cabeza, se entristeció. _

_La doctora Lee continuó apretando botones, los latidos se dejaron de oír y una pequeña hoja comenzó a salir del aparato._

_-Aquí tienes, la primera foto de tú bebé-_

_La sujetó y la comenzó a estudiarla, estaba muy contenta. La doctora le pasó un pañuelo para que se limpiara el gel._

_-Voy por los documentos para abrir tu expediente- _

_-Si, gracias, gracias por todo- _

_Las dos se sonrieron y la doctora Lee salió del consultorio._

_-¿Quieres verla?- _

_Cuddy le extendió la "foto", House levantó la mirada, vio la foto y enseguida a ella. _

_-Greg…- Comenzó a decirle con evidentes ganas de querer llorar, se estaba sintiendo mal por las dudas de House -Greg, se que… que tienes miedo y… muchas dudas…-_

_-Tú también las tienes-_

_-Si, claro que si, pero no se puede vivir en el miedo y las dudas, además estas son buenas noticias-_

_-Yo… no es que tenga miedo ahora, es… es que no sé lo que estoy sintiendo… yo… que rayos, si es miedo…- Cuddy le sujetó la mano –No solo a no ser buen padre, a no hacer las cosas bien, es… miedo a que todo esto acabe, a que suceda algo y que destruya esto- Las lagrimas recorrían las mejillas de Lisa pero mostró una gran sonrisa __-¿Te estas burlando de mi?-_

_-Al contrario, acabas de decir que estas preocupado de que nos pase algo, a nosotros, a este bebé, porque ya nos ves como una familia- House desvío la mirada pero sonrió._

_Le agarró la mano y la puso sobre su vientre._

_[Fin Flashback]_

-¿Por qué Lisa? **¿Por qué me hiciste esto?** Porque me hiciste amarte, amar a James… amar a esta familia… -Sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas –No sé que hacer, no sé como enfrentar esto, no sé que va a pasar, que haré si tú… si tú…- Suspiró –No, no quiero ni pensarlo… no nos puedes dejar así… te necesito, te necesitamos… - Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla –No puedes haber creado esto y… solo irte así, no Lisa, no lo hagas, no quiero que lo hagas… te lo pido- Otra lágrima cayó.

* * *

Continuará...

Se me olvido comentarles que solo un par más de capítulos y el fic habrá llegado a su final =( la buena noticia es que ya tengo todo escrito así que no tendran que esperar para conocer el destino de la famila House.

Porfa dejenme reviews =D


	24. Chapter 24

Hola a todos =)

Les agradezco muchisimo por sus comentarios, espero me dejen más =D y bueno no los entretengo más, aquí esta el nuevo capítulo, espeor les agrade =)

**POR QUE ME HICISTE ESTO**

La habitación estaba en silencio, pasaba ya de media noche y House seguía en vigilia, observaba y revisaba los monitores en espera de cualquier cambio, de algo que le indicara que Lisa saldría adelante, pero nada indicaba que lo haría o que no lo haría, solo había que esperar.

La mirada vidriosa de House de nuevo se tornó perdida, pensaba, era lo que hacía bien, pensar, pero en esos momentos no quería hacerlo, no quería pensar en toda esa gama de posibilidades de lo que podía suceder; y aunque no quería también pensaba en que todo lo que estaba atravesando no habría sucedido si no hubiera hecho una u otra cosa, comenzando por aquel día.

-¿Recuerdas como empezó todo?

_[Flashback]_

_-Gracias por las inyecciones-_

_Fue lo que se atrevió a decir Cuddy al estar parada frente a House en su oficina, él la había ayudado en su tratamiento de fertilidad poniéndole las inyecciones, además de ayudarle a elegir un donador de esperma, pero por sus comentarios ninguno le pareció bueno, incluso había pensado pedírselo a Wilson pero al final no lo hizo; y ahora no podía quitarse de la cabeza esa conversación de unas horas antes, "los genes importan" "quien es importa" "encuentra a alguien en quien confíes", "¿alguien como tú?" se había atrevido a contestarle, "Alguien que te guste" terminó él; estaba decidida, se lo pediría, le pediría a House ser su donador, por eso estaba ahí… pero no pudo, no pudo pedírselo, el miedo y la duda la detuvo, ¿Y si decía que no?, ¿Y si se burlaba mucho más de lo que ya lo había hecho? ¿Tener un hijo de él? En que estaba pensando… _

_-Por nada- _

_Él le contestó, pero no dejaba de estudiar su expresión, ella se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse. _

_-¿Viniste hasta aquí sólo para decirme eso?-_

_-No-_

_Dijo con una sonrisa amarga y salió lo más rápido que pudo de la oficina. House se quedó mirando por varios minutos hacia la puerta._

_Cuddy regresó a su oficina, no dejaba de repetirse lo mismo, "soy una cobarde, soy una tonta, ¿Por que no se lo pedí? Lo peor que hubiera dicho… hubiera sido "no", pero…"; intentó no darle más vueltas al asuntó, escogería a uno de los candidatos que había elegido desde el principio y se quitaría de problemas._

_El tiempo pasó y a pesar de que Lisa había seguido al pie de la letra las indicaciones de sus médicos especialistas en fertilidad, nada había dado resultado, los óvulos no se lograron implantar y cuando al fin uno lo logró, perdió el producto; estaba devastada, no quería pensar en eso, el trabajo en el hospital la distraía del fracaso, como ella misma lo llamaba para ser madre, ya estaba dejando atrás esa experiencia pero cuando House estuvo envuelto en el problema con el detective y estaba desprovisto de vicodin le volvió a recordar de la forma más cruel que no había podido quedar embarazada; le había confesado a Wilson lo que había intentado pero a pesar de haberse desahogado no podía dejar de pensar en ello, de sentirse terrible._

_Algunas semanas después Cuddy entraba a la hora de siempre al hospital pero en esa ocasión se veía y sentía fatal, parecía hacer todo automáticamente, así sintió que había llegado al trabajo, así había saludado a algunos doctores en el estacionamiento, así se acercó a la recepción para ver si tenía alguna llamada o algo, como siempre lo hacía. _

_-¿Por qué esa cara? Te ves fatal-Volteó algo sorprendida._

_-¿Pero que haces aquí… tan temprano?- _

_-Ya sabes, el paciente se puso grave, tuve que venir y bla bla bla…- Decía House con un café en la mano._

_Cuddy comenzó a caminar hacia su oficina seguida por su empleado._

_-Entonces ya esta bien el paciente-_

_-Aaaa… por ahora-_

_-¿Aún no sabes lo que le pasa?-_

_-¿Disculpa? El diagnosticar es un arte y el arte lleva su tiempo- Ella rodó los ojos._

_Entraron a la oficina, Lisa dejó su abrigo en el perchero y caminó hacia el escritorio._

_-Si, lleva su tiempo, y el estar aquí sin hacer nada asegura que sea el mayor tiempo posible ¿verdad?-_

_-Foreman y Cameron le están haciendo una resonancia…no estoy perdiendo el tiempo–_

_-No, claro que tú no- _

_Comenzó a llevar algunos documentos que había en el escritorio hacia la mesa que tenía en su oficina, se detuvo un momento y miró a House esperando a que se marchara si no había nada importante que le fuera a decir, él la miraba de la misma manera._

_-Si no tienes otra cosa que hacer te puedes poner a pasar consulta, bien sabes que me lo debes-_

_-No has respondido mi pregunta-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-¿Por qué esa cara?-_

_-House no tengo tiempo- Ojeaba algunos expedientes. _

_-Claramente estuviste llorando- Cuddy trató de hacer el mínimo movimiento ante el comentario -¿Pero que cosa haría llorar a la decana de medicina?… mmm… ¿Algo del hospital? Nooo, aunque el hospital se estuviera cayendo a pedazos estarías estoica, ¿Alguna discusión con tu madre? Nooo, nunca le has dado mucha importancia a la vieja-_

_-House por favor, estoy muy ocupada-Comenzó a llevar más documentos a la mesa._

_-¿Alguno de tus novios virtuales no era lo que esperabas? Nooo, simplemente pasarías al siguiente, ¿Pero que es tan importante para Lisa Cuddy? mmmm… -_

_House no la dejaba de mirar, ella no quería voltear a verlo, continuaba viendo los papales, pero la ausencia de ruidos y movimientos de su empleado por un buen rato hicieron que levantara la vista._

_Él la seguía viendo aunque con la mirada ligeramente perdida, como cuando llegaba a la solución de sus casos, Cuddy lo miraba extrañada._

_-Estas embarazada- _

_-¿Qué?- Dijo después de tragar saliva. Él la observaba detenidamente –House no tengo tiempo para…- Desviaba la mirada._

_-No, si estuvieras embarazada estarías como loca diciéndoselo a todo el mundo, así que… es todo lo contrario-_

_Cuddy volvió a tragar saliva quería evitar a toda costa que se le salieran las lágrimas, pero ¿Como lo hacía? siempre lograba dar con todo._

_-¿Aborto?-_

_-House esto no te incumbe, no…-_

_-Aunque creí que ya no seguías con eso, que no había funcionado-_

_-¡House por favor!-_

_-Pero eso fue hace semanas, no sé, tal vez ya deberías haberlo superado ¿No crees?-_

_-¡House vete!- Dijo muy enojada, algunas lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos. Él la observó un poco y salió de la oficina._

_ El día continuó, pasaba más de medio día y como era de esperarse House quería realizar un procedimiento un tanto arriesgado al paciente, bajó a la oficina de Cuddy por la autorización además de querer seguir indagando en lo que le sucedía._

_Al llegar vio la oficina vacía, se dirigió hacia Brenda para preguntarle._

_-¿Sabes en donde se encuentra?- Decía señalando la oficina._

_-Se retiró a su casa-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-No se sentía bien, se veía mal, tal vez un virus oportunista-_

_-¿Fue hace mucho?_

_-Si, sólo estuvo como media hora, le dije que si se sentía tan mal no debió haber venido, hizo más tiempo de camino que el que estuvo-_

_House se quedó pensativo, ¿Se había ido por lo que le había dicho?_

_Poco más de media hora después el nefrólogo se encontraba frente a la puerta de Cuddy, tocó decentemente y espero a que abriera._

_-Aaafff ¿Qué haces aquí?- Exclamó en cuanto lo vio, ella se veía aún peor que en la mañana._

_Él levantó el expediente del paciente, Cuddy resignada lo dejó entrar, agarró el expediente y comenzó a leerlo. _

_-¿Qué sucedió con la resonancia?-_

_-Eso es historia antigua-_

_-Mmmm…- Seguía leyendo –Quieres operarlo... ¿Del corazón?-_

_Volteó a verlo, él decía que si con la cabeza._

_-¿Qué paso con el cerebro?-_

_-¿No entendiste la parte de historia antigua?-_

_Cuddy no le hizo mucho caso y continuó leyendo._

_-La oxigenación esta en 89, bradicardia en 52 tenemos que…- House le explicaba cuando lo interrumpió. _

_-Muy bien, pero primero deben hacerle un angiograma para descartar…-_

_-Es más rápido hacer la cirugía y… -_

_-Haz el angiograma- Le ordenó muy firme._

_House se le quedó mirando y sujetó el expediente que ella le entregaba._

_-Ya te escuche, no tienes por que ponerte así-_

_-Claro, tú siempre escuchas… -_

_Ella se giró un poco para poder ir a la puerta para abrirla y que House se marchara. _

_-De hecho si, y puedes contarme lo que sea… no sé, como por que estas aquí y no en el hospital, o por que estuviste llorando en la mañana…- _

_-House vete-_

_-O por que estuviste llorando antes de que llegara… aunque eso debe estar conectado con lo que pasó en la mañana…-_

_Cuddy agarró la manija de la puerta._

_-Vete o…-_

_-Lo siento-_

_Se giró al escucharlo decir eso, lo miró extrañada._

_-Lo que te dije en la mañana…- Desviaba la mirada –No sé que es lo que te pasaba o lo que te esta pasando… yo sólo…-_

_-Sólo querías saberlo, por que tú siempre quieres saber todo- House no la miraba, ella se volvió a girar para abrir._

_-Entonces si es sobre tu embarazo- Dijo muy seguro, Lisa cerró los ojos unos segundos y respiró profundo, estaba harta._

_-¡¿Quieres saber lo que me pasa? ¡¿Quieres saber por que estoy así?- Decía levantando la voz y con algunas lágrimas asomándose –Es mejor que te lo diga ¿no? o no me dejaras de joder ¡¿verdad?- _

_A cada frase se acerba a él, House sólo la miraba._

_-¡Pues deberías alegrarte por que tienes razón! ¡Es sobre mi embarazo o más bien sobre mi no embarazo!– Las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas -Pero ya pasó mucho de eso ¿no? y ya debería haberlo superado- Decía irónica- Debí hacerme a la idea de que nunca podre quedar embarazada, que nunca podre ser madre, pero no, como la idiota que soy fui una vez más a la clínica de fertilización simplemente para que me confirmaran que soy un fracaso, que haga lo que haga, que aunque me vuelva a hacer los análisis, aunque me vuelva a inyectar las hormonas, aunque escoja al mejor donador del mundo, ¡no podre quedar embarazada!, por que ellos saben que si no ocurrió nada en esos tres intentos, nada resultará, sería un milagro si sucediera… pero si quiero puedo volver a pasar por toda esa tortura, ¡que no me asegura nada!… y todo por una maldita paciente que pasó por lo mismo que yo, por un tratamiento de fertilidad y fue para confirmar su embarazo…- Ya ni siquiera podía ver de las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos-Me hizo pensar que podía intentarlo de nuevo, que podía lograrlo…-_

_House no decía nada, simplemente la escuchaba. Cuddy tragó saliva. _

_-¡Ahí tienes, todo, la razón por la que estaba llorando, por la que estoy así, la razón de que tus estúpidos comentarios me afectaron tanto…!-_

_Lo miraba muy enojada._

_-¡¿Ahora quieres de una maldita buena vez largarte de mi casa?- Señaló la puerta y enseguida entró a la sala buscando un pañuelo._

_Él se quedó con la mirada baja por unos momentos._

_-Te hubiera dicho que si-_

_-Y ahora de que demonios estas hablando- Decía fastidiada. _

_-Ibas a pedirme que fuera tu donador…- Cuddy se le quedó viendo sorprendida -Aquel día cuando fuiste a mi oficina a agradecerme por las inyecciones-_

_Solo lo miraba, no esperaba que le dijera eso._

_-El que lo fuera… no hubiera cambiado nada… pero…- Negó con la cabeza restándole importancia, comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta._

_-¿Pero que?- Quería saber lo que tenía que decir._

_House se detuvo, ante la pregunta._

_-Pero… solo…- Bajó la mirada -Solo… quería…- Tomó un poco de aire y la miró -¿Por qué no me lo pediste?- Tampoco se esperaba eso._

_-¿Querías que te lo pidiera?- Él desvió la mirada._

_-Se lo ibas a pedir a Wilson…- _

_-Pero no lo hice- Él asintió y comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia la salida, Cuddy cerró un segundo los ojos y suspiró –No te lo pedí porque… porque fui una cobarde…-_

_Se detuvo, ahora sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta que se había estado haciendo desde aquel día, pero no era lo que esperaba, esperaba otras razones, que le dijera que porque era un idiota, que porque nunca imaginaría tener un hijo de él, que comenzara a nombrarle todos sus defectos o que elogiara a cualquier hombre sobre él, pero no esperaba que fuera por motivos meramente de ella, que a fin de cuentas lo involucraban. Se dio la vuelta. _

_-Entiendo- Cuddy sonrió de lado._

_-No creo que lo hagas-_

_-Entiendo que dices ser una cobarde por no…-_

_-¿No que?-_

_-Por no querer involucrarte en nada conmigo- Lisa bajó la mirada._

_-Tienes razón… yo… tuve miedo de pedírtelo por que no sabía como reaccionarias… todo el tiempo estuviste… no lo tomabas enserio- House bajó la mirada- Y si, si te lo pedía y todo resultaba bien… -Se tocó el rostro- Estarías involucrado conmigo– La miró pero enseguida bajó la vista- Y sí te involucrabas siendo donador, automáticamente te involucrarías en todo lo demás y…-_

_House la miró esperando que continuara._

_-Y… yo te lo habría permitido… pero… pero si no funcionaba… lo mejor fue no arriesgarme-_

_-¿Involucrarme? ¿Esperabas que me pusiera a cambiar pañales y esas cosas?- Se acercó más a ella, Cuddy sonreía amargamente y desviaba la mirada, ya conocía a House, debía haber imaginado lo que le diría –O involucrarnos de otra forma- Le dijo parado a centímetros de ella, Lisa tuvo que levantar la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos._

_Su corazón había comenzado a latir muy rápido, ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Qué era lo que estaba diciendo? ¿Debía tomarlo en serió? ¿O solo como una broma más de House?_

_Por su parte él no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, lo que le había dicho y no podía creer que su corazón casi se salía de su pecho._

_Los dos se miraban fijamente sin decir nada, estudiaban al otro, su mirada, que ya conocían de sobra y sabían perfectamente lo que querían. _

_House se acercó y la besó, Cuddy le correspondió por completo. Fue un beso lento, tierno, un tanto inseguro, lo habían estado buscando y esperado desde hace mucho y no podían creer que estaba pasando, y tampoco querían imaginar lo que podría venir después._

_Se separaron y de nuevo se quedaron mirando, esperando la reacción del otro, que en cualquier momento expresara que había sido una mala idea, una locura, simplemente el momento, que se alejara o se moviera; esperaban esa reacción para no tener la culpa de no haber llegado a más, pero esperaban con temor y los segundos avanzaban y ninguno de los dos decía nada. Por fin Cuddy se atrevió a hablar. _

_-¿Enserió habrías dicho que si?- _

_House le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, antes de acercarse de nuevo para besarse._

_[Fin Flashback] _

Sonreía recordando aquel día, el día en que habían comenzado a salir, el día en que se habían convertido en novios; no podía creer que había hecho eso, decirle aunque no claramente que la quería y sin más ni más darle un beso, aunque era algo que todos los días quería hacer no se había atrevido; pero ese día la había visto tan triste, tan mal, y no quería verla así, quería hacer algo, y lo que hizo lo había llevado hasta ese momento en medio de la noche, en una habitación de hospital, sentado a lado de su esposa en estado delicado, temiendo por la vida por la vida de su ser amado, de ese ser que le había otorgado muchísimos momentos felices, House miró a James y enseguida a Lisa, sonrió pero esa sonrisa no podía esconder la angustia que lo invadía.

* * *

Continuará...


	25. Chapter 25

Hola a todos =)

Muchas gracias por sus reviews =)

Perdón por el retraso, pero tuve algunos problemillas con la pc, la pantalla azul de la muerte, que espero nunca les pase.

Y bueno el día llegó, les dejo el capítulo final de esta historia =( no sé si les agrade, pero así estaba pensado desde el principio,... no sé que más agregar así que mejor los dejo leer.

**POR QUE ME HICISTE ESTO**

Alarmas, voces, ruidos, gritos, se escuchaban en la habitación, había mucho movimiento, todos corrían, todos querían ayudar, todos intentaban hacer algo, algo por ella.

Los demás pacientes y familiares no entendían por que un tumulto de doctores, enfermeras y demás personal del hospital se arremolinaba en esa habitación, exclusivamente frente a esa habitación de cuidados intensivos.

House se encontraba parado casi en la entrada de la habitación, tenía la mirada llorosa y perdida, observa y a la vez no toda la situación, no podía creer, no quería creer lo que esta sucediendo; llevaba cargando a James que estaba asustado y no levantaba la cabecita del hombro de su papá.

-¡Un miligramo de epinefrina!- Ordenó Chase, quien era el medico a cargo.

Una enfermera inmediatamente le entregó la jeringa a Trece que estaba del otro lado de la camilla, ella igualmente rápido se la colocó.

Foreman se encontraba en la cabecera de la camilla, dando ventilación, apretaba la bolsa de aire cuando era su turno, una enfermera estaba a su lado con un tubo, esperando la orden para entubarla.

Kutner le hacía compresiones en el pecho, a su lado se encontraba Taub dispuesto a relevarlo.

Esperaron algunos segundos después de la inyección en busca de una respuesta.

-Apenas hay pulso- Dijo Cameron que la tenía agarrada de la muñeca.

-¿Atropina?- Preguntó el cirujano plástico, Chase asintió con la cabeza.

-Un miligramo de atropina- Ordenó Trece, enseguida la enfermera se lo entregó.

Algunos minutos pasaron cuando alguien se estaba haciendo paso entre la multitud, era Wilson que llegaba lo más rápido posible desde el otro extremo del hospital.

Cuando al fin pudo entrar en la habitación lo primero que miró fue a su mejor amigo que tenía una expresión de incredulidad y desolación, inmediatamente observó y escuchó todo el movimiento.

-Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…- Expresaba Kutner cada vez que hacía una compresión.

Los monitores no dejaban de emitir sonidos, las enfermeras y doctores hablaban, se oían indicaciones, expresiones, murmullos.

Chase intentaba escuchar el latir con su estetoscopio cada vez que detenían las compresiones; Taub relevó a su compañero.

-Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco…- Enseguida comenzó.

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-De repente sus latidos comenzaron a disminuir rápidamente- Le contestó Cameron al oncólogo.

-Once, doce, trece…-

-¿Cuanto lleva así?-

-Quince minutos- Contestó Foreman.

-¿Ya le suministraron epinefrina?-

-Y también adrenalina- Afirmó Chase.

-¿Hace cuanto?-

-Un par de minutos-

Wilson no podía hacer nada más, todo lo hacían conforme a los procedimientos, además no había otra forma de hacerlo, de hacer algo.

El tiempo transcurría y cada uno de los doctores tomaba turno para hacerle compresiones en el pecho, el hacerlo por un largo tiempo implicaba gran esfuerzo.

Chase revisaba sus pupilas, aún estaban fijas y reaccionaban a la luz.

-Siete, ocho, nueve, diez…- Ahora era Trece la que realizaba la maniobra.

-Un miligramo más de epinefrina- Ordenó Wilson.

Le suministraron el medicamento, pero lo frecuencia cardiaca no aumentaba.

-Cuatro, cinco, seis…-

A cada movimiento, a cada compresión, a cada ventilación, todos los presentes esperaban, ansiaban que su corazón volviera a la normalidad.

Trece fue relevada por Foreman.

Súbitamente los latidos comenzaron a disminuir.

-¡Asistolia!- Exclamó Cameron.

Todos voltearon a ver el monitor; los sonidos, los pitidos que apenas se percibía se habían convertido en uno solo y las ondas que esperaban se incrementaran se habían convertido en una línea totalmente plana.

Después de observar el monitor House posó su mirada en su esposa.

-No- Simplemente exclamó, casi inaudible, al mismo tiempo que sujetaba con más fuerza a su pequeño.

Todos continuaban con su labor, hacían todo lo que podían, continuaban con las compresiones, con las ventilaciones, con los medicamentos, así pasaban los segundos, los minutos.

Wilson se giró para ver a su amigo, nunca creyó verlo y estar en una situación así, pero por más que le doliera, por más que lo lastimara, tenía que hacerlo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva de paro?-

-Cuarenta y cinco minutos- Respondió Chase.

James volteó a ver a su amigo un momento más, bajó la mirada y por fin dijo.

-¿Hora de la muerte?-

Parecía que todos habían detenido por un momento la respiración, Kutner que una vez más estaba haciendo las compresiones se detuvo, algunos bajaron la cabeza, otros solamente la mirada, Chase miró su reloj e indicó.

-Hora de la muerte…-

House sólo cerró los ojos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, estaba agitado, inmediatamente volteó a ver a Lisa, todo se encontraba… igual, nada que indicara mejoría o gravedad; recargó sus codos sobre sus rodillas, con una mano se masajeaba la frente, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que soñar esas cosas? ¿Acaso su subconsciente le decía lo que siempre había creído, que las cosas buenas nunca duran? ¿Su subconsciente lo estaba preparando para lo que vendría? Se sujetó la pierna, un dolor agudo de repente lo atacó, no lo pensó más, comenzó a buscar su vicodin, se tomó un par de pastillas en seco, al menos eso le calmaría el dolor físico; se recargó de nuevo en el respaldo del sillón mirando a las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo, y aunque estuvieran en esa situación, en esa escena en la que Lisa se encontraba delicada y James soportando todo, el observarlos lo calmaban, lo hizo por un largo rato, como solía hacer cuando llegaba tarde a casa por estar resolviendo algún caso y ambos ya se encontraban descansando, los miraba dormir y el caso o los problemas para diagnosticar se esfumaban.

Todo comenzaba a verse brumoso, a ponerse… oscuro.

House observaba algo alejado a Cuddy que llevaba cargando a James, los dos sonreían, podía ver que Lisa le decía algo al pequeño pero no escuchaba que, también observaba como ella le daba pequeños besos en su naricita provocando que el niño riera, pero tampoco podía escuchar esas risas, de repente ella se inclinó un poco, algo le estaba molestando, su expresión era de dolor, dejó con cuidado a James en el piso, intentaba incorporarse pero el dolor se lo impedía, House comenzó a caminar hacía ellos, Cuddy cruzó todo uno de sus brazos sobre su estomago, el dolor la estaba haciendo ponerse de cuclillas, con la otra mano se agarraba la cabeza, parecía también dolerle, enseguida traslado la mano hacia el hombro opuesto; podía ver en el rostro de su esposa el sufrimiento, como cerraba los ojos, como abría la boca para quejarse, para gritar, pero no escuchaba nada, caminaba hacia ellos pero la distancia no se acortaba, no conseguía acercarse; James observaba a su madre preocupado, con miedo, le hablaba pero ella aunque quería mirarlo el dolor la imposibilitaba, House caminaba más rápido, pero parecía no salir del mismo lugar, Cuddy giró un poco la cabeza, veía a su esposo con una expresión de agonía, estiró el brazo con el que se sujetaba el hombro para intentar alcanzarlo, él podía ver como lo llamaba, como decía su nombre pero no escuchaba nada, no había ningún sonido, movía sus piernas lo más rápido que podía pero era inútil, no avanzaba, extendió el brazo para intentar sujetar el de Lisa pero era imposible, observaba como James la llamaba, como sus labios se movían diciendo "mami"; de repente de nuevo Cuddy se sujeto el hombro, se abrazaba ella misma con más fuerza, el dolor parecía ser más intenso, con gran esfuerzo volvió a estirar el brazo, queriendo alcanzarlo, súbitamente él comenzó a aproximarse pero aunque prácticamente corría era mínimo lo que avanzaba, le gritaba pero también ningún sonido salía de su boca; se le estaba haciendo una eternidad acercarse a ella pero casi lo lograba, los dos seguían con el brazo extendido pero justo cuando faltaban escasos centímetros para tocarse, Lisa volvió a contraer el brazo para sujetarse; el sufrimiento, el dolor, habían aumentado, hizo la cabeza hacia atrás, abrió la boca más grande, fue entonces cuando por fin House pudo escuchar como si lo tuviera dentro de su cabeza, el grito, el llanto de dolor de Lisa.

¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Abrió los ojos sobresaltado, observó sin moverse que todo aún seguía a obscuras, respiraba un poco agitado, se quedó unos segundo mirando un punto fijo, quería calmar su respiración, tragó saliva, estaba harto de soñar esas cosas; intentaría volver a dormir, sólo esperaba no tener una pesadilla de nuevo, movió un poco la cabeza para acomodarse en el respaldo del sillón, poco a poco su respiración se fue normalizando, cerró los ojos, pero en cuanto lo hizo escuchó de nuevo el grito de Cuddy, pero esta vez lo escuchaba a lo lejos, abrió los ojos, intentando borrarlo de su mente y entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta que no era un sueño, un grito, más bien era un quejido, un quejido en verdad se escuchaba pero no era que estuviera lejos era que apenas si se percibía.

Se giro inmediatamente para mirar a Cuddy, entonces vio como su esposa movía ligeramente la cabeza, había despertado, había recobrado la consciencia, rápidamente se acercó a ella y le agarró la mano.

-Lisa-

Se apresuró a decirle.

-¿Me escuchas?-

Cuddy gimió un poco.

-¿Eso es un si?-

Volvió a gemir, House sonrió y le quitó con cuidado la mascarilla de oxigeno y encendió la luz de noche.

-Vas a estar bien, no te preocupes-

Tenía los ojos hinchados pero con lo poco que podía abrir el ojo derecho lo observaba sentado a su lado.

-Lisa ¿Recuerdas que fue lo que pasó?-

Su mirada se tornó perdida.

-Lisa ¿Recuerdas algo?-

Intentaba recordar, House se estaba preocupando.

-¿Me recuerdas?-

Apenas si se notaba pero Lisa sonrió, cerró el ojo queriendo decir sí y apretó lo más que pudo la mano de House, él sonrió. Cuddy movía los labios levemente, los tenía muy secos, él se apresuró y sirvió agua, con cuidado le acercó el vaso a la boca para que bebiera un poco, así lo hizo.

-Qqq…qquuee-

-No intentes hablar, estás muy débil-

Dejó a un lado el vaso y volvió a tomarla de la mano.

-Sufriste un accidente, un conductor ebrio-

Su respiración se torno un poco agitada.

-Tranquila, vas a estar bien… ahora todo esta bien- Le sonrió.

* * *

.

Que dijeron al principio? esta ya mató a Cuddy =D pues no jeje esta era un historia pensada con final feliz desde el principio =)

Ahora no sé que les pareció el final, esta bien así o querían algo más?

Bueno pues aunque no quisieran algo más, lo hay, ya tengo preparado el epílogo =D

Espero sus comentarios =)


	26. Epílogo

Hola a todos =)

Perdón por el retraso, les cuento lo que pasó, además así se les hace más largo el epílogo (joke)bueno pues estaba revisando el epílogo y derrepente se quedó trabaja la pc, y pues moví y le aprete al mouse y cuando volvió a reaccionar, todo se movió muy rápido y derrepente que aparece la pantalla azul que les había comentado y cuando inicie de nuevo la pc y abrí el documento, una parte del capítulo anterior y el principio de este se habían borrado, y bueno no hubo problema copie lo que ya había subido aquí y lo demás pues aún lo recordaba, pero cuando estaba reescribiendo se me vino a la cabeza otra idea y pues me la puse a escribir (gracias a que se borro y todo, el epílogo quedó un poco más largo =D) pero después me enferme y con fiebre no te dan ganas de escribir =( pero por fin todo quedo listo =)

Y pues les dejó el epílogo, solo quería comentar algo más, supongo que por tantos retrasos (o más bien por eso) la historia se les hizo muy larga, que Cuddy estuvo en coma semanas o meses pero en realidad solo lo estuvo dos dias.

Ahora si, los dejo leer =)

**POR QUE ME HICISTE ESTO**

**Epílogo.**

**_Un día después._**

-¿Como sigue la enfermita?-

Dijo Wilson al entrar a la habitación con dos vasos de café.

-Sólo ha pasado un día como esperas que este- Dijo House sarcásticamente.

-Mejor a cada momento- Respondió Lisa lánguidamente pero sonriente, sin prestarle atención a lo dicho por su esposo.

Wilson le entregó el vaso a House y se acercó a James para revolverle el cabello, el pequeño estaba sentado junto a Cuddy en la cama, dibujando.

-Y en menos de que lo esperes estarás detrás de este – Señaló con la cabeza a House –Gritándole y mandándolo-

-Que me grite y me mande todo lo que quiera – Los dos lo miraron- Saben a que me refiero- Dijo cerrando un ojo, Wilson y Cuddy sólo rodaron los ojos.

**_Tres días después._**

-Deberías ir a casa a descansar-

-Aaaaaafffff noooo- Decía House bostezando, moviendo la cabeza y estirándose, mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

-Estoy bien, no me va a pasar nada- Él se le quedó viendo -No por que estés aquí todo el tiempo voy a mejorar más rápido- House se le acercó.

-Sé miles de maneras de hacerte sentir bien-

-Lo sé- Dijo sonriente –Pero ninguna cosa que quisiera hacer la podría hacer ahora… y menos aquí- Miró hacía todos lados.

-Pequeños detalles-

-Enserió ve a descansar- House la agarró de la mano -Además también debes llevar a James para que descanse como debe de ser-

-Es un niño, se queda dormido donde sea-

-Además mamá llamó hace rato y ya viene para acá-

-Creo que si tengo que ir a descansar- Cuddy sonrió.

-Tarde o temprano la vas a tener que ver-

-Que sea mejor tarde que temprano-

House se levantó, le dio un pequeño beso.

-Trae a James para despedirme-

-Mejor para decirle hasta luego- Lisa sonrió.

-Ok, para decirle hasta luego-

Se dieron otro beso y House fue en busca de su hijo que estaba en la sala de diagnóstico al cuidado de Kutner y Trece. Lo llevó con Cuddy, se despidieron momentáneamente y se fueron a su hogar a descansar.

**_Cinco días después._**

-Deberías ver tu oficina-

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?-

-Parece jungla con todas esas flores y muñecos de peluche por todos lados- Cuddy sonrió -Estoy seguro que a Wilson se le desarrollará otra alergia muy pronto-

-Deberían trasladarlas a otra parte-

-Si, a la tienda de recuerdos, sacaríamos mucha ganancia- Lisa rodó los ojos.

-Quisiera poder verlas-

-Son sólo flores y muñecos de peluche, bueno también tarjetas de personas que quieren quedar bien contigo- Lo miró sería -Había también chocolates y dulces-

-¿Había?-

-Si, desaparecieron, sospecho de Wilson y tú hijo-

-Claro solo ellos- Sonreía.

**_Una semana después._**

-¿Para acá?-

-Si-

House caminaba detrás de James que a su vez seguía a una camilla metros adelante, el pequeño le preguntaba para donde ir cada vez que perdía de vista la camilla o cuando daba vuelta.

James corrió al ver que la camilla era metida a una habitación. Cuando House llegó a la entrada de la habitación observó a su hijo muy atento a lo que hacían las enfermeras y enfermeros.

Cuddy había sido trasladada a otra habitación, estaba totalmente fuera de peligro y ya no era necesario que estuviera en cuidados intensivos. Le habían hecho algunas tomografías y resonancias para vigilar que no hubiera algún sangrado interno o daño neuronal, además de un sin fin de estudios y análisis de laboratorio, todos indicaban que estaba mejorando satisfactoriamente.

-Perfecto una habitación con baño-

Dijo House en cuanto el personal se retiró y mientras cargaba a James y lo sentaba junto a su madre.

-Creo que ya eres un niño grande como para poder aguantarte hasta que llegues al baño.

-No lo digo por mi, lo digo por el- Señalo a James –Bueno también por mi, era un fastidio estar yendo al baño hasta el otro lado de sala de cuidados intensivos-

-Sólo espero que lo próximo que me pidas no sea un baño en tu oficina-

-Mmmm no es mala idea, las platas de la terraza te lo agradecerán-

-¡House!-

Se comenzó a reír al ver la expresión de Cuddy.

**_Dos semanas después._**

-¿Pero que demonios estas haciendo?-

Cuddy estaba rodeada además de muchos arreglos de flores, globos, peluches, por muchos papeles y folders sobre la cama.

-Sólo estoy revisando unos documentos-

-Estas convaleciente, deberías estar descansando-

-Sólo es para entretenerme un poco-

-Se supone que Wilson esta haciendo tu trabajo, no deberías…-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Claro tú estas haciendo el trabajo que se supone él debe de hacer, por eso dijo que tenía tiempo libre para cuidar a James… y tú fuiste parte de ese plan– Entrecerró los ojos.

-No seas exagerado-

-¡Intercambias a tu hijo por trabajo!... hay que hacerte otra tomografía por que parece que si tienes daño neurológico- Cuddy sonreía.

-Wilson vino a pedirme ayuda con unas cosas y le dije que si cuidaba a James un rato yo haría el trabajo, además no es la gran cosa, me ayuda para tenerme al tanto del hospital y cuando regrese de lleno no será tan difícil, y si no me estuvieras interrumpiendo ya hubiera terminado y podría tener de vuelta a mi pequeño, del que nunca me separare, no lo dejare solo ni un momento, no lo dejare ir a fiestas, ni que practique ningún deporte, ni pensar siquiera en que tenga novia-

-jaja que graciosa ¿No que estas muy ocupada?- Lisa reía al ver la expresión de House.

-¿A donde vas?- Le preguntó antes de que House saliera de la habitación.

-Por mi hijo, lo voy a llevar a un bar para ver chicas- Salió pero se regresó un poco- E iremos en moto-

-¡Que ni se te ocurra House!-

**_Tres semanas después._**

-Sé que me case con una adicta al trabajo, pero el que estés sonriendo por unos papeles es demasiado-

Decía House sentándose en uno de los sillones de su casa, Cuddy ya había sido dada de alta pero a pesar de estar de incapacidad se llevaba trabajo a casa y se coordinaba con Wilson para todos los asuntos del hospital.

-Estoy sonriendo por esto- Le extendió un papel para que lo viera.

-¡Dos millones de dólares!-

-Así es-

-¿Albert Cooper?- Leyó el nombre de quien expedía el cheque.

-Es el benefactor que fui a ver cuando ocurrió el accidente-

-Ya veo, se siente terrible que por su culpa, por ser un maldito flojo y no querer ir al hospital te pasó lo que te pasó y esta es su forma de compensar las cosas-

-Eee si, me llamó y dijo exactamente eso, que se sentía terrible por lo que sucedió, que sabía que esto no cambiaba las cosas, pero al menos podría ayudar-

-¡Genial!-

House miraba el cheque.

-¿En que gastare mi millón?-

-¿Tu millón?-

-Si, la mitad para ti por el accidente y la mitad para mi por todas las molestias que me causó, ¿O prefieres que lo gastemos juntos?-

-¡¿Qué? – Le arrebató el cheque –Nada de mi millón, ni de gastar, el dinero es para el hospital-

-¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo que para el hospital?, el hospital no sufrió un accidente, el hospital no estuvo preocupado, el… -

-House, bien sabes que ese dinero lo donó al hospital-

-Aaafff- Dijo resignado.

-Además tú trabajas en el hospital, así que ese dinero en parte si es tuyo- House sólo veía para arriba.

-Pues espero que ese dinero que a final de cuentas es mío- Decía sarcástico -Llegue transformado en una pantalla plana a mi oficina-

-No lo sé, tal vez podremos darnos algunos lujos- Decía con sonrisita de complicidad.

**_Dos meses después._**

-¿Despertó?-

-No, ni siquiera cuando por poco me caigo con uno de sus juguetes- Cuddy sonrió.

House había llevado a James a su cama, los tres habían estado viendo una película y el pequeño se había quedado dormido, pero además ya era algo tarde y todos estaban cansados así que Lisa también se dirigió a su habitación ayudada de sus muletas.

Lisa terminaba de ponerse su camisón y House comenzaba a quitarse la ropa, ella se recostó en la cama acomodándose para poder leer un poco; cuando ya había encontrada la página que buscaba House se le acercó y le dio un beso, la mitad en sus labios y la mitad en su mejilla, ella sonrió, giró un poco la cabeza para poder besarse bien, el nefrólogo comenzó a besarla más intensamente, Lisa dejó a un lado el libro y empezó a acariciarle el cuello, la cabeza, la espalda, todo lo que podía de su esposo; House dejó de besarla en la boca para continuar en su cuello, en sus pechos que sobresalían un poco de su ropa de dormir, lentamente y sin dejar de besarle los pechos le levantó el camisón, dejando al descubierto su abdomen, se detuvo un poco para mirarla, Cuddy lo miraba gustosa pero algo temerosa, Greg comenzó a acariciarle el estomagó, muy lentamente, llegó al ombligo y también a la pequeña cicatriz que le había quedado a un costado, marca de la cirugía de emergencia a la que había sido sometida, continuó su camino hacía abajo, hacía las pantaletas color rosa de su esposa, lentamente comenzó a meter sus dedos entre la prenda y las caderas para poder quitárselas.

-Greg-

Levantó la mirada para ver a su esposa que lo llamaba, observó su rostro, su mirada, era de inseguridad.

-¿Qué sucede?- Se incorporó.

Cuddy lo miró y enseguida dirigió su mirada a su pierna, al material blanco que aun la cubría. House siguió su mirada para ver que observaba, ahora comprendía.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿No lo vamos a hacer por esto?- Señalaba el yeso.

-Greg…-

-Te recuerdo que yo también tengo una pierna lisiada y no por eso dejo de hacerte el amor-

-Greg… yo…-

House se le quedo viendo.

-No creo que debamos aún, no sé si pueda afectarme o…-

-Lo haremos con mucho cuidado- Exageraba sus expresiones.

Cuddy intentaba esconder una sonrisa.

-No te vas a lastimar, no te voy a lastimar- Los dos se miraron –En el momento en que sientas que algo no esta bien me detengo-

Lisa lo estaba pensando, lo deseaba tanto pero no estaba del todo segura.

-Pronto te lo van a quitar, así que por que no ir volviendo a tomar practica-

-¿Y no puedes esperar unas semanas?-

-Y después vas a decir que hasta que termines tu rehabilitación- Bajó la mirada.

-Mi amor, no sabes las ganas que tengo de hacer el amor pero… -Pensó un poco- …pero si me duele te muerdo-

House la miró y sonrió.

-Muérdeme lo que quieras-

**_Dos meses y medio después._**

-Aaaaffff-

House bostezaba mientras esperaba que la puerta principal del hospital se abriera por completo, cuando así lo hizo entró empujando la silla de ruedas en donde iba Cuddy con la pierna izquierda aún en alto, ya le habían retirado el yeso pero tenía que tener reposo, llevaba a James sobre su regazo. Prefería trasladarse en la silla en distancias largas que con las muletas.

-No puedo creer que aún no te hayas acostumbrado- Se dirigían hacía los ascensores para ir al área de rehabilitación física.

-Nunca me acostumbrare a levantarme temprano… menos mal que ya estas en rehabilitación y pronto podrás conducir tú sola hasta aquí-

-Que bueno que eres tan considerado, pero sí, no puedo esperar por el día en que pueda caminar de nuevo, hacer yoga, correr,…-

-¿Te estas burlando de mi? Claro como yo no tengo esa posibilidad de volver a caminar normalmente-

-No, claro que no, cariño yo…- House la miró sonriente –Tonto-

-Que ilusa eres-

**_Tres meses después._**

-Somos la pareja perfecta-

-¿Qué?- Lo miró extrañada.

-Yo cojo de la pierna derecha y tú de la izquierda- Cuddy rodó los ojos.

Iban por uno de los senderos del parque, Cuddy aún usaba las muletas no debía apoyarse del todo sobre su pierna, James iba delante de ellos, observando todo, de vez en vez se detenía para ver algún insecto o algo que llamaba su atención.

-¡Mami!-

Señalaba unos juegos más adelante.

-Claro mi amor, ve-

James echo a correr.

-Sí, le das permiso por que no eres tú la que tiene que estar detrás de él-

-No te hagas la victima, si te encanta subirte a los juegos, además es tu hijo, debes cuidarlo-

Llegaron a la orilla de los juegos en donde había algunas bancas, Cuddy tomó asiento, House observó un poco a su hijo y después de ver que jugaba en la caja de arena se sentó junto a Lisa.

Los dos miraban a su pequeño en silencio, pensativos, Cuddy volteó a ver a House.

-¿En que piensas?-

-En que si fuera un hombre religioso le daría las gracias a Buda, o a Dios, o a Alá, o…-

-Ajá-

-Por que estas aquí- La miró.

Cuddy sonrío y lo agarró de la mano.

-Porque si hubiera sucedió otra cosa…- Bajó la mirada –No habría podido con esto, con James, no sabría como…-

-¿Ser un buen padre? Lo harías maravillosamente ¿Y sabes como lo sé? Porque ya lo eres- Se miraron –Y también eres un maravilloso esposo, un maravilloso amigo…-

-Un maravilloso doctor- Dijo él.

-Un maravilloso doctor, un maravilloso amante- Dijo sonriendo.

-Oh basta, vas a hacer que me sonroje-

-¡Mami!, ¡mami!, mira-

El pequeño llevaba una oruga en sus manos.

-Deja eso James-

El niño miraba la cara de asco de su mamá.

-House mata a ese gusano, o llévatelo para allá, o has la que sea pero deshazte de él-

-Por qué te pones así, es sólo una oruga- Se inclinó hacía su hijo –¿Y sabes que le pasa a las orugas?- El pequeño negó con la cabeza –Se convierten en mariposas, algunas son feas, como tu abuela Arlene-

-¡Oye!- Cuddy le dio un pequeño golpe en le brazo a House.

-Y otras son hermosas, como tú madre- Cuddy sonrió –¿Ahora no me golpeas?-

-Tonto- No dejaba de sonreír.

-Pero para saber que tipo de mariposa va a ser hay que dejarla que cambie, y eso lo vamos a hacer dejándola en paz en un árbol-

Se levantó, cargó a James y se dirigieron hacía un árbol, Cuddy observaba como House le indicaba algo al pequeño y como él colocaba a la oruga sobre el tronco del árbol; miraba como veían a la oruga caminar sobre el árbol hasta una de las ramas, como platicaban algo y como House dejaba en el suelo a James que enseguida corrió de nuevo a los juegos. House llegó de nuevo con Lisa.

-Dice que quiere venir a ver a Princeton todos los días-

-¿A Princeton?-

-Así le puso a la oruga- Cuddy rió.

**_Cuatro meses después._**

-Es un procedimiento muy peligroso, lo sabes, no sé por que vienes a pedírmelo si sabes que te diré que no-

-Pensé que tal vez hoy tendría suerte y dirías que si-

-Pues lo siento- Le entregó de nuevo el expediente del paciente.

-Extraño que Wilson sea el decano, me daba permiso de todo-

-Sí, pero Wilson no te daba esto- Se le acercó y le dio un beso en los labios -Es sólo un incentivo para que busques otro modo de salvar a tu paciente, si lo haces pueden pasar otras cosas aquí mismo- Decía picarona.

-Creo que tengo que ir a trabajar-

Cuddy sonreía y observaba como House se marchaba de su oficina, antes de salir se giró.

-¿Te mencione que extrañaba que fueras la decana?- Cuddy sonrío.

**_Cinco meses después._**

-¡Ya llegue!-

Eran alrededor de las diez de la noche, House llegaba del hospital, de estar atendiendo un caso; ya todo había vuelto a la normalidad, Cuddy ocupada en sus funciones en el hospital, su pierna se había recuperado completamente, por su parte House también había regresado a lo de siempre, a resolver esos acertijos que solo él podía hacer y que lo refrescaban día a día; James crecía y se desarrollaba normalmente, a pesar de tener esa clase de padres y de pasar mucho tiempo en el hospital, por eso todos auguraban que se convertiría en doctor como sus progenitores, y en uno muy bueno con las características de ambos.

House caminó hacía su habitación era la única en la que había luz.

-Ya lle… ¿Pero que hace él aquí?-

-Ssshhhh-

Cuddy estaba recostada leyendo un libro, a su lado estaba James dormido, un libro infantil estaba a un lado.

-Quiso que le contara un cuento-

-Pero cuando se cuentan cuentos se hace en las habitaciones de los niños-

-Sí, pero él vino con el cuento para que se lo contará aquí-

House rodó los ojos y comenzó a desvestirse para ponerse la pijama.

-Pero que no se repita ¿Eh?-

-No seas exagerado, solo ha sido esta vez-

-Bueno no tan seguido, quiero poder llegar y hacer el amor con mi esposa-

-Ya lo sé- Decía divertida –La próxima vez lo llevare a su cama-

-Sólo lo hizo para poder dormir con nosotros-

-No pasa nada-

-Es un manipulador-

-Me preguntó a quien habrá salido-

House levantó las cobijas y se metió a la cama, apagó la luz y abrazó por detrás a Cuddy, se acomodó, podía oler su cabello, le encantaba hacerlo, la observaba con la escasa luz que entraba por la ventana y también al pequeño James, como dormía tranquilamente junto a su madre.

-¿Sabes una cosa?-

-¿Qué?-

-Me encanta que me hayas hecho esto-

-¿Hacerte que?-

-Hacer que los amara-

Cuddy se giró un poco y lo beso tiernamente.

-Lo hicimos los dos, tú también me hiciste amarte, amarlos, amar esto y no dejarlo-

Se sonrieron y se volvieron a besar, enseguida se acomodaron de nuevo y se fueron relajando hasta quedarse dormidos.

**Fin. **

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el epílogo =) y espero que me dejen reviews =)

Les quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron y siguieron mi fic, también tanto a los que me dejaron reviews como a los que no, espero que haya ocurrido eso :D, también a los que agregaron mi historia como una de sus favoritas y a mi como uno de sus autores favoritos, todo eso en verdad significa mucho =)

Bueno pues... nos leemos en el próximo fic =)

Saludos.


End file.
